HDNP Desire of Gameindustry
by Forgeravin
Summary: The Greeds may be gone from one universe but they have been revived(Somehow) in another. And what's this! An OC taking on the duty of OOOs? Well this should be original. Lets see his journey through Gameindusty! (OCxGoddess) Harem. (Currently on rewrite)
1. Chapter 1: The Next OOO

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 1: The Next OOO

Gameindustry. In this land, the world is marked with 4 nations. Each with a CPU to defend them. Laststation ruled by the CPU Black Heart. Lowee ruled by the CPU White Heart. Leanbox ruled by the CPU Green Heart. Finally Planeptune ruled by the CPU Purple Heart. Theses 4 nations are what make up Gameindustry. They endlessly fight over the land and its shares. But the war between the 4 nations is about to shift, will it shift for the better or worst?

* * *

In another world, Kamen Rider OOO's ended the Tyrano greed and the plan to destroy the world, and all the Cell and Core Medals are sucked up into the future…. Or so the story went but what if it was sent to another dimension? What if Ankh endured and was revived. What if a new OOOs is need for this Dimension? This is where the second story starts, but the third and final story is about to begin, with a boy names Hiroshi Mako.

* * *

 _We are Hiroshi Mako_

 _Sigh~_ I'm so bored! Theses were my only thoughts through my head at the time...Hi my name is Hiroshi Mako or Hiro by my friends. Today is the first day of summer and I don't know what to do. The only reason why I'm not doing anything is because all my freind are either out of town, to busy, or parents. I didn't have any games to play either, I did beat Just Cause 3 I also finished watching Kamen Rider Drive…. If only Dad was here right now, I remember and how he would always have something for me to do on these days. Yeah ever since I was a child my dad told me that I could become a hero by being the best person I could be. I've been into many different media since then. One of my favorite heros are the Kamen Riders. Especially Kamen Rider OOOs, I know basically everything about that series. _Heh_ I look at a picture of me and my Dad practicing sword fighting. _sigh~_ I lay on my back on the couch and just stare at the ceiling.

Hiro:( _Sighs_ ) What to do, what to do.( _Phone vibrated in pocket_ ) Hm?

I pull out my phone and look at it. It's a message from my friend…. "If you're bored then try Hyperdimension Neptunia. Its pretty good." Hyperdimension Neptunia? That turn based RPG? I've heard a lot from my friends about it. But I never got around to looking at it.

 _Time skip 10 minutes_

Ok I got the first part of the story, it sounds like fun. Then let's get it then. I jump onto my computer and go onto Steam. I start downloading it.

 _Time skip 6 hours_

Hiro:( _lays back in chair_ ) Ahh~ Finally downloaded!( _looks at clock_ ) Hmm I have time.

Besides I basically live on my own, my Mom work at a five star restaurant and seems to be there all the time, and my big Sister is often at work. My little sister is already fast asleep, Mom and my Sis work to keep our life style. So I'm often the one who has to handle most of the work here. Since I'm on break anyway so I can go for a all nighter. I start up the game and load screens, more load screens, and more load screens. When the title scene appears I go to the settings, after changing the settings I press start and I'm met with this. "Do you wish to ride with the Devil?" What the? What is this? Kamen Rider W with Philp? Unsure of what to think I press yes. I immediately felt tired… Ok I feel weir-oah-( _passes out_ )

* * *

" _Agh-W-what? What just happened? Where am I?_ "

" _I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Did you wait long?_ " A soft and kind voice said.

" _N-No not long at all….Who are you?_ " " _I am Histoire I record all that happens here in Gameindustry._ " She said

" _I don't know what to think of this. I was just playing a game and….Did you say gamesindustry?_ " " _Yes i'm sorry for pulling you out of your world but, My world need someone to help it!_ " This time her voice seemed sincere about whatever is happening.

" _Ok ok I got the general idea, Help the world save it, but why me? I'm just a normal human i'm not a Hero. A Goddess would be better, and in fact that would be better!_ " " _I did contact one, but I now see much trouble coming up she can't do it alone._ " she said. Her voice, worried for this woman." _Hmm…_ "

" _I brought one other person from another world, he said he would help. But in doing so I made the I only made the situation worst. Ankh told me that we need another to fight!_ " At this point I was on board w-wait Ankh? " _I-I only wanted to help._ " Her voice sounding like she's about to cry." _Hey hey don't cry...Ok I will help._ "

" _R-really? You will?_ " Even though I don't know if she can see me I nod. " _I understand I will help this world but their is still one question?_ " " _What is it?"_ " _You mentioned that you brought another form my world or form another one?"_ " _He is from a different world from yours. But he can give you the power to fight and fix what happened_ " I ponder for a sec. " _Are you ready to take a ride with the devil?_ " she asks. I chuckle, I know what to do for the most part. " _Ok let's rock!_ " " _Ok!_ " She says and I pass out again.

* * *

I open my eyes and the first thing I'm met with is a weird arm in my face that looks like Ankh from Kamen Rider OOOs. Wait FLOATING ARM! WTF! "You're alive… _Tch_ "

Hiro:( _gets up_ ) W-wah! F-Floating arm! What the hell!

Ankh: Ankh my name is Ankh. I need your body.

Hiro:( _scared_ ) Hi I'm Hiroshi Mako! I'm very confused! And also No way man! Find or Build another! But don't take mine!

" _Tch_ No choice I guess." Just then a bunch of medals form together to build a body. Ok that the hell? Wait this is totally like Kamen Rider OOOs? A-and he really does look like Ankh, he has to be Ankh!

Hiro:( _eased_ ) Well isn't that better. No need to be a body snatcher...Anyways do you know where we are?

Ankh:( _looks around_ ) Donno. But I heard the sounds swords clashing over their.( _points_ ) But I can't believe that you were sent as my support.

Hiro:( _looks at Ankh_ ) H-How did you get here?

Ankh:( _looks around_ ) I really don't know. If i'm remembering correctly. My Core Medal broke and I'm pretty sure I died, But then I heard a voice and woke up here. Then I saw you laying down dead.

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Ok that's a start I guess we should take a look see what's going on.( _sees shine_ ) Hmm? What's this?

Ankh: What is it?( _looks over_ ) You found a ditch to die in?

"Ha Ha very funny." I say as I walk over to what's looks like medals and a belt...Is that the OOOs belt? And are these the medals that make the **TaToBa** combo? I grab them and run back and show them to Ankh.

Ankh:( _Grabs belt and Medals_ ) Hmm I'll take this I don't need you holding on to this. I should collect as many as I can. Plus I could get Tons of Cell medals now. This place is packed with Desire.

Hiro:( _backs up_ ) Ok then. Ankh?( _looks over_ ) By the way do you know anyone named Histoire at all?

Ankh:( _looks at hand_ ) _Hmf_ it seems that I wasn't the only one who was pulled out of my world to help another. She said that I will be revived if I help save this world.( _looks at Hiro_ ) Hiro was it? What did she say to you?

Hiro:( _hand on chin_ ) Well she said that she needed help and that you would give me the power to fight.( _looks at belt_ ) I guess that this is it.( _looks at Ankh_ ) You sure? I should hold onto the belt, I could use it as well?

Ankh:( _shakes head_ ) I can't let a Novice handle the medals. From what Histoire said I'm gonna get in a lot of battles. I guess I do need someone to use the belt. Fine use the belt,( _hands belt to Hiro_ ) you need to be ready for any situation.( _in distance hear sounds of destruction_ ) Let's go.

I nod we start to run toward the sounds and come up on a 3on1 fight. we jump down. "What type of battle clothes are those?" Ankh says as we slide down. Down below are 4 girls fighting each other in skin tight battle suits if you can even call them that. "I don't know to be honest. But I do know one thing they are serious about fighting each other!" We arrive at the bottom of the cliff. I look to Ankh, "Ok what now?"

Ankh:( _tosses medals_ ) Here use these, to turn into OOO! As much as I hate to give it to you but just do it!

Hiro:( _catches medals_ ) Right! ( _runs toward battle_ )

White Heart:( _gets ready to attack_ ) Your done!

Hiro:( _jump kicks WH_ ) Hrra!

White Heart:( _looks at Hiro_ ) Wha-a Human? Here? how?( _readies weapon_ ) _Hmf_ You don't have to be here if you run you won't have your face punched in!

I pull out the belt and put it on…. Huh it fits quite comfortably for the most part. And it changed to fit a left hander. I take a look at the medal in my hand. Then I look at Ankh "Hurry up and Transform." I look back at the medals. I've practicing my own version of Hino Eiji's transformation.

Hiro:( _smirks and points to sky_ ) Father told me this: There are two things men must not do. One is to not make a girls cry… The other is to not handle food crudely!

Green Heart:( _floats over_ ) Do you know who you are talking to?

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) But of course! I'm taking to Three beautiful CPU's of 3 nations right now.

Black Heart:( _readies weapon_ ) So you still want to fight huh?

I nod. "I guess you could say that I'm that stupid!" I look back to Purple Heart. I walk over and pick up her sword, then put out a hand to pick her up. Blushing she take my hand, and I lift her up. I then pointed her sword at her, toss it into the air and catch it by its edge. I hand it to her, she takes the blade, I turn to face the others. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Purple Heart:( _embarrassed_ ) W-why do you want to help me?

Hiro:( _looks back_ ) _Hmf_ That's because I would be hurt if I didn't help.

Purple Heart:( _readies weapon_ ) You don't even have a reason for fighting!

Hiro:( _smiles_ ) Do I even need one?

Purple Heart:( _Enters battle stance_ ) So what are you trying to look like a Hero?

Hiro:( _looks at medals_ ) Well anywhere you go saving people is always difficult.

I flip the **Taka** medal into the air. It falls down and I catch it in my left hand. I put **Taka** and **Bata** medals in then put the **Tora** medal in. I push the side of the belt down and pull out the scanner. The CPU's are puzzled.

Hiro:( _holding scanner_ ) いくぜ!(Let's go!) _Henshin_!(transform!)

* * *

 **Achievement unlocked!: First Henshin!**

* * *

 **(starts TaToBa theme)**

I slide the scanner down the belt. " **Taka!,Tora!,Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa~!** " The belt sings as Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper symbol appears before me. It puts me into the OOOs suit I notice the reactions of the CPU's. I can't help but smirk though, i'm sure that they can't see my face.

OOO:( _strikes pose_ ) Ok then it's time to fight. ぜいぬぐかかてこい！(Everyone come at me!)

They charge at me and Purple Heart at full force. We run at them, I seem to be faster than all of them as I'm the first to attack. I throw a punch that hits Black Heart knocking her off balance, as an axe came at me from above, and a spear to my left. I catch the Axe with my left leg, and grab the spear by the handle with my right hand. The claws on my arms flip out I use my free left hand to upper cut Green Heart then I attack White Heart with my right. I jump back and let Purple Heart attack.

Purple Heart:( _Attacks_ ) _**Cross Combo!**_

She knocks back Green Heart, I attack from above Black Heart dodged the, attack and launches up into the air. White Heart engages Purple Heart in the air. Black Heart is doing strafing runs. " _He can't fly that gives me an advantage._ " I imagine her thinking.

Black Heart:( _Readies to attack_ ) _Hmf_ This is why you shouldn't-

Energy transfer's to my legs and they turn into grasshopper legs. I get a running start and jump into the sky. Surprise Bitch!

Black Heart:( _Surprised_ ) _Wa_! You can fly!

OOO:( _Shakes Head_ ) Naw Man I just jump good.( _Claws Black Heart_ ) Haaa!

I knock her down to the Ground. I pull out the scanner and slide it down the belt again. " **Scanning charge!** " I take aim at Black Heart a Red, Yellow, and Green ring appear Laying out my path. I Fly through the first ring giving me energy wings speeding me up, I go through the yellow ring and gives me energy claws I speed up again. Entering the third and last ring the energy is all put together and speed up for the last time.

OOO:( _Yelling_ ) Tseyyaaaaa!

I hit Black Heart making the ground crumble around us.

* * *

 **Achievement unlocked!: First finisher!**

* * *

I Hear a groan of pain from the currently indented into the ground Black Heart you know I-( _gets hit in the ribs with a spear_ ) Kuurrra!

Green Heart:( _smirks_ ) You know, you really are a strong one to be able to take down a Goddess. but that ends here.

I get up on my feet, This battle will keep going on until I or Pur-

Purple Heart:( _Falls off the side of land_ ) AAAAHHH!

Oh come on! Now hmm? Oh shi-

 **(theme ends)**

* * *

 _We are Ankh_

That Idiot! He's blasted off the edge. I run out from where I was looking and jump off as well. My wings open up and I speed through the sky. Hiro comes into view...Wait where are the medals I see belt but I...Dammit wait I can see the Medals, I fly and grab them and then grab Hiro. The girl lands on the ground and creates a big hole. We land on the ground safely I take a seat and rest to take in what happened. I sigh I go from nearly dying to being alive and having to find the medals all over again. Well at least this time this OOOs knows a little of what he's doing right now. I hear the sound of footsteps coming this way, I get up to see who's coming.

?:( _out of breath_ ) I-Is everything ok? Are you guys ok? I'm a nurse I can help!

* * *

End of chapter 1

* * *

Teaser for chapter 2

Ankh:( _looks over_ ) _Ah_ the Idiot is awake.

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Compa, Nurse Compa. Its nice to meet you.( _bends over_ ) Do you remember your name?

Nep:( _Smiles_ ) Hi looks like you're the last one to wake up. How's your nap Sleepy head?

Hiro:( _pulls out belt_ ) So then you think it's a Yummy?

Chapter 2: A new adventure begins!

* * *

Hey guys! So finals are here for me so this weekend I decided to go back to the first chapter of this store and bring it up to current standards. Plus later this week I will go in for surgery so I will be resting this winter break. But that doesn't mean I will not update the stories. This is just a heads up. Later in the future if I can't post a new chapter I will do what I did here and post it. So then See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Adventure Begins

HDNP Desire of of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 2: A new adventure begins

In the last chapter Hiro is a normal kid living a normal life, until he started playing Hyperdimension Neptunia. He was transported into Gameindustry by Histoire. Meeting with Ankh and getting the OOO's driver he transforms into Kamen Rider OOOs. We return to Gameindustry as our hero is currently saved by Ankh and a mysterious nurse. We pick up the next morning at the nurses home.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

 _Mmmh_ , I open my eyes and the first thing I feel is….Oh wow I'm feeling very comfortable like someone perfectly knew how to tuck a person in. I get up into a sitting from and….AHHHHH! Holy Sh#t! That Hurts! I feel like I've been hit by a train...or some kind of transportation! Then smacked with a cactus! And I feel like I'm Drunk.

Ankh:( _sits down_ ) Ahh it seems like the idiot is awake. Altho it wouldn't have been a setback if you had just died there.

Hiro:( _smirked_ ) Who's the idiot me or you?( _clutches hip_ ) Ow!

"Idiot." Ankh Mumbles I hear a knock at the door. The door and a woman enters the room. She is a fair-skinned young girl. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

Nurse:( _looks up_ ) Ah I see that our last patient is awake!

Hiro:( _tilts head_ ) Were you the one who brought me here? Thank you Miss…. What's your name?

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Compa, Nurse Compa. Its nice to meet you.( _looks at Hiro_ ) Do you remember your name?

Hiro:( _confused_ ) Huh? Of course! Its Hiroshi Mako but others call me Hiro...Wait why did you phrase it like that?

She explains that their was another girl who was sticking out of the ground like a sword…..I still don't know how that happens. And that she has amnesia she is currently in the other room changing. After telling her how I got here Ankh tells his story my suspicions are confirmed. He is from OOOs world. I still wanted to be sure about him, because i'm gonna be working with him it seems. The door slams open and a 13 year old girl enters she is also fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. She wears a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

Nep:( _Smiles_ ) Hi looks like you're the last one to wake up. How's your nap Sleepy head?

"Very funny. I chuckle as she sits down next to Compa. I clutch my hip still in pain, i'm given medicine to dull the pain.

Nep:( _lays back_ ) So then what's your story? What brought you here?

I tell them of what I was doing before I came here. Then Ankh tells his story how he was in a battle against a Tyranny Greed and how he was dying. It seems that the Core Medals are now scattered all across the world. Well I'm sure we'll find them somehow. Like all fetch quests, we just need to kick ass to get the medals.

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Well now that that's over could I get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry.

Nep:( _raises hand_ ) Oh! Same here! Do you have anything to eat?

Compa:( _ponders_ ) Well I have Pudding, Ice cream, and Dr Pe#$ r.

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) I can make do with the Dr Pe #$r. Even though it's not food.

Ankh:( _lays down_ ) I'll have the Ice.

Nep:( _confused_ ) What's Pudding? Is it like Cake?

* * *

 _Time skip 10 min_

….How In the history of the world can one girl eat so much pudding? And there's still more! How? It feels like we're watching a eating contest and the only thing you can eat is the pudding...Oop It seems she's done. I look at Ankh and he's just enjoying the ice. _sigh_ I take a sip of my drink. I look back over and oh, ok she went back to eating pudding.

* * *

 **Hiro, Ankh, and Compa Joined the party!**

* * *

 _time skip 5 min_

We head out to dungeon where we were found. Seeing the city for the first time I felt like I'm Alien who's just arrived on this strange planet…..plus what is with the colors white and purple? I see it everywhere. After a few minutes of walking groups of guards start running past us.

Hiro:( _grabs guard by shoulder_ ) Hey! Whats going on?

Guard:( _points_ ) A monster appeared in downtown, and is attacking people and it's destroying the city!( _runs off_ )

I look over to Ankh and sure enough he had the medals at the ready. Knowing that he is from the Kamen Rider world I should know that their might be Yummy around. I reach for my bag which Compa had given to me to hold on to some of my stuff.

Hiro:( _pulls out belt_ ) So then you think it's a Yummy?

Ankh:( _nods_ ) _Humf_ it seems this one has been around for awhile it's got lots of cell medals.

Hiro:( _confused_ ) What?...You think the one who make it is nearby?

Ankh:( _shakes head_ ) No it seems like it has Core Medals...The insect medals!

Hiro:( _looks at monster_ ) So if I take it down I will not only be able to take the green medals I will get Cell Medals as well?

Ankh:( _nods_ ) _Ah_ Here ( _hands medals_ ) Go get him.

Putting on the belt and run past the guards and jump down the steps. Seeing the damage that this Yummie did is almost sicking...I take a deep breath. Ok I took on Gods in a way and took one down so I should be able to do this.

Insect Yummy:( _turns around_ ) OOOs!

Crowd:( _looking on_ ) What is that idiot doing! What is he trying to be a hero?

Ignoring them. I have the general idea of how to do this. I put **Ta** and **Ba** medals in then **To** in I angle the belt sideways, and slide the scanner down the driver. I do a pose similar to Hino Eiji's Henshin. Exhaling I look fowards

Hiro:( _looks at Yummy_ ) _Henshin_! ( _transform!_ )

" **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa~** " The belt sings the melody. The crowd is in awe. I also look over to Nep and Compa's face. There faces are priceless. And when I finish this it's on to the dungeon.

( **Starts playing TaToBa theme** )

Nep:( _leaning over the railing_ ) GO Get Him Hiro!

OOO:( _looks at Nep_ ) Neptune Don't call me that in this form.( _looks back at Yummy_ ) Call me Rider, Kamen Rider OOOs! ( _points at Yummy_ ) _Sa Omae no Tsumi o Kasureo_!( _Now Count up you sins!_ )

The Yummy snarks at me and we charge at each other. I roll and knock him off balance then get some distance. The Yummy gets up and it points its head at me and shocked me I'm staggered and Yum( _from now on I will call then Yums_ ) the claws fold out. We start crossing blades. Catching one of the arms, I stab with my other arm. The claw enters the Yum and my Taka Vision activates and I can see the Core Medals. I take the Medals with the claw and pull it out. The Yum staggers back and I get to see the Medals for the **GataKiriBa** Combo.

OOO:( _look up_ ) Well looks like I have-

Just then massive amounts of smaller Yums burst from out of the ground they form a hand, grab me, then throw me across to the other side of the city. Landing was soften with the help of the suit but still hurts.

( **ends playing TaToBa theme** )

 _We are Ankh_

That is not what I expected at all, for their to be so many Yums here. No it must be some sort of hybrid...I need to get to him.

?:( _pops out of nowhere_ ) _SUBARASHII_ (Splendid!) Ankh you have managed to survive the experience!

That Voice it's the chairmen of the Kougami foundation. I turn around and sure enough I find a Ride vendor…. Waiting to be used. On the screen is a video of the Chairman.

Ankh:( _walks up_ ) Huh….( _looks at Vendor_ ) How did you get this here?

Chairman:( _smiles_ ) Desires can allow a great deal of items of use. It seems to me like you have got yourself another OOOs. And where OOOs is the Kougami foundation will follow!

The Ridevendor opens to give a Medajaribur. I take it and look back up to the screen.

Chairman:( _Nods_ ) I hope you can deliver us more cell medals as before. Enjoy your present. When you do have Cell medals just use a hawk can droid to bring it to us!

The screen returns to the normal form. I turn around to see the others surprised. I take out one of my cell medals and put it in and press the button. It turns into its bike form I get on and put the helmet and gloves on and drive off to help.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Getting up I notice the massive amount of Yums all bundled together. Ok yeah I need a combo I take out the **Kuwagata** and **Kamakiri** medals. I take out **Taka** and **Tora** medals and put them into the driver. I push down the side and slide the scanner down.

OOOs:( _looks back up_ ) Ok let's try this.

( **Starts playing the GataKiriBa theme** )

" **Kuwagata-Kamakiri-Bata! Gata~Gata~GataKiriBa~GataKiriBa!** "

* * *

 **Achievement unlocked!: First Combo change!**

* * *

The suit turns all green and the armor changes. I let out a massive roar that even I felt I look back at the Yums that roar seems to have caught their attention. They are coming my way I know what this combo does so I'm already know what to do. I charge at the Yums and I multiply and engage the Yums. Seeing so many of me is odd but cool in a sense. Also helping us Yeah that sounds right, We push back the Yums and they form some kind of fish. I or I guess We take out our Scanners and slide down the belt " **Scanning Charge!** " We all jump and kick the fish and we enter it and destroy it from the inside out.

OOOs:( _flying upwards_ ) Sayiya!

Landing on the ground I feel very exhausted must be form using the combo for the first time. I look up and i'm grabbed by the collar and picked up….Oh so that what happened to the other Yum.

 **(ends playing the GataKiriBa Theme)**

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Ridevendor

HDNP Desire of of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 3: Enters the Ridevendor

Narrator: We pick up back where we left off, in the last chapter. Hiro is at the mercy of the Insect Yum. In desperation Hiro gets his first taste of power with the **GataKiriBa** Combo. Ankh knows that the battle that Hiro's in will not be won without help. Ankh with the help of the Kougami foundation rides off to give Medajaribur to Hiro.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

You know for all of my life I would never have imagined that the last few days going like this. This is having a huge impact on my life that I'm still trying to get through my head. First I'm asked from this world's, Tome to help this world. Once I arrive, I become a Kamen Rider, fight Gods ( _in a sense,_ ) Now here I am about to die. Well this is the worst moments of my life. _Sigh~_ At least I got to see some boobs before I die. The Yum raising his claws, I close my eyes….* **Boom!** * My ears are ringing like crazy. I open my eyes and the Yum is put a good distance away from me. I turn around to Ankh on a Ridevendor with his arm out smoking, I let out a sigh.

Ankh:( _look over_ ) Hey! Switch back to **TaToBa**!

I nod and I pull out the **Taka** and **Tora** medals. I switch back to **TaToBa**. I run over to Ankh, he gets off the bike and tosses me the sword in his hand. It the blade that can use the Cell Medals. He also tosses me three cell medals he points to the Yum.

Ankh:( _points to Yum_ ) Now finish the job!

I nodding, I walk over to the Yum I put the medals into the blade and take out the scanner. Then I scan down the side of the blade. " **Triple Scanning charge!** " The blade glows a white hue. I ready the blade. The Yum is staggering, it's beginning regain balance I slash at the Yum. It explodes releasing tons of medals into the air, Ankh launches his arm into the falling medals. After gathering up his fair share of medals. From the sky robo cans grab the rest of the medals from the other Yums. I returned to human form and give a sigh of relief.

Hiro:( _looks at sword_ ) How did you get this?( _Remembers OOOs_ ) Oh you got it from that company.

He nods the Ridevendor turns back into its vendor form. The screen changes to the Chairman and he seems to be making some kind of cake?

Charman:( _singing_ ) Happy birthday to you OOOs~

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) Wa! How? How did you get your company's items here! That's Really cool!

Charman:( _smiles_ ) My company has developed a great many things in its history. With cell medals we were able to make portals to other worlds.( _Takes a deep breath and breaths out_ ) I have heard your situation from Historie SUBARASHII!( _Splendid!_ ) A New world with Greed and new sets of Core Medals and a new OOOs that could have infinite potential! Hiroshi Mako you have my company's support! And as a commemoration of your rebirth. A gift for you. Here.

From the Vendor come out a scabbard, for the sword with additional blade handle, put them on, I'm also given a jacket cloak on it with the look being pure black… It actually looks cool on me plus it really comfy and fits my clothes but why?

Charmen:( _nods_ ) I'm glad that my birthday gift is appreciated. The Robe is an armor, attachment to the OOOs suit it will change color and style depending on what combo you take. It also can take a great deal of damage from anything that can cause pain. We have also took a look at your preferences and specially designed your Medajaribur to fit your preferences. It has more functions than what is first conceived!

….YES! Holy Moly! This is the best birthday gift I have ever gotten! I am literally geeking out about all of this. I hear laughing from the chairman obviously he is just as happy as I am. I hear running form behind me I turn to see Neptune and Compa running towards us.

Charmen:( _turn form screen_ ) One last thing.( _Ridevendor gives box to Hiro_ ) Give this to Miss Neptune and Compa.

I nod and take the box. The screen goes black and I open the box and Ooh cake!

* * *

 _time skip 15 mins_

We head back into the city to go on to the dungeon that we were trying to go to. We first take a stop at Compa's house to drop off the cake. We find Rides Vendors outside the complex I took out some of the cell medals that I took with me after the fight.

Hiro:( _gets on Ridevendor_ ) Hey we can take this to go to the dungeon. It will be a lot faster to go their.

Ankh:( _get on Ridevendor_ ) Yeah Speaking of which do you know how to ride a bike?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah I have a driver's licence. My Dad owns a bike he taught me how to use one.

Nep:( _jumps on back of Hiro's bike_ ) Thanks for the Ride!( _smiles_ ) High ho Hiro Away!

Compa:( _giggles_ ) Well then I will ride with Mister Anky.

"Don't call me Anky!" Ankh says as he gives a reluctant look and we ride to the dungeon.

* * *

 _time skip 20 mins_

The ride was pretty nice on us. Aside from a bit of grinding and having some kind universal level up system for all. We arrive to our destination without a hitch.

Compa:( _walking up to crater_ ) Here is where I found you three. Do you remember anything from seeing this? Nep?

Nep:( _pondering_ ) Hmm Nope! Natta!

Hiro:( _looks around_ ) Then maybe we can find a personal item. Like an ID, Watch, Wallet, anything that could rings any bells in your mind.

Compa:( _nods_ ) Yeah did you loose anything?

Nep:( _ponders_ ) Hmm Oh Yeah! I did lose something!

Hiro and Compa:( _in unison_ ) That is?

Nep:( _Smiles_ ) My Memory!

Hiro:( _facepalms_ ) Oh you have got to be kidding me.

Nep:( _looks around_ ) What? Not a good time?

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Yes their is a time and place for your jokes.

We decide to investigate the area. Nothing that is of interest for the most part we meet up in the middle of the crater after a few minutes of searching.

Hiro:( _looking around_ ) So what now? Do we go back? Or-

Just then the ground crumbles and we fall into the unknown.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself in a cavern I get up onto my feet and take a look around. The others get up as well we none of us seems to be hurt at all so that's good.

Nep:( _surprised_ ) Whoa! The second dungeon of the game!

Hiro:( _confused_ ) Is it really that impressive?

Ankh:( _looks up_ ) Well It seems like you need to find another exit.( _tosses Medals_ ) Here, They are delicate keep them safe!

I take the medals and have them on standby I also put on the Belt just incase His wings appear from behind and he flies up. He tells that he'l try to find another exit on his end. We decide to do that and we split up.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: IF

HDNP Desire of of Gameindustry

Chapter 4: IF

Narrator: Welcome back! We pick up not too long after the events of chapter 3. Neptune, Compa, and Hiro venture into the cave to find a Exit to the cave. Now let's check up on them.

 _We are Hiro_

As we explore the cave I find myself dumbfounded by how beautiful it is, but at the same time i'm on my feet for monsters. I find a exit that leads outside I tell the others to come over.

Hiro:( _waving_ ) Over here! An exit! It leads straight to the surface.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Nice eyes! Now we can get out of here.

Just then we hear a loud roar that startles all of us together. I look over to see a massive…. Ok I have no idea what that is it looks like a cross between a centaur and a spider. Also with a huge sword, it launches its web catching Compa and brings her off screen.

Nep:( _Surprised_ ) Oh no, Compa! She's being *Censord* and *Censord*!

Compa:( _off screen_ ) I'm not being *Censored*! I'm just off screen Nep-Nep!

Hiro:( _embarrassed_ ) Yeah that would ruin our age rating. So let's not do it so often ok? ( _pulls out medals_ ) I'll distract it, you try and figure something out!

I put the **TaToBa** medals in push the belt down and slide down the scanner.

Hiro:( _takes pose_ ) Henshin! ( _transform!_ )

" **Taka Tora Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa~** " the belt sings. Just as the Chairman said it would the cloak changes to match my color scheme. The cloak does not change I assume it's because this is its basic form. I take out my sword and pistol and ready myself I charge the monster. I shoot at the monster to see if this does damage, the bullets hit and I see that it works well against any monster. It swings its sword at me I duck the first one but I get knocked back by the second one. Lights start appearing behind me I turn around to see Neptune beginning to float into the air.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Ok Lets go! Transform!

The light engulfs my vision for a few seconds. The light fades, I squint my eyes see Purple Heart. I find myself just staring at her. Not that seeing her again is surprising, but it's more that now that I seeing her their it tugs at my heart strings just seeing her beauty. And as any man would my sight is drawn towards her Chest…. I shake my head to get back into reality.

OOO:( _looks forward_ ) So this is your HDD form huh?( _looks at chest_ ) L-Looks nice.

Christ! Everything just went from Cute to very sexy. I know this is kind of repetitive but she is so sexy. I never noticed this before but she's wearing a skin tight suit and it exposes her chest….Right! Back to the fight! Don't think about the Chest! Bad thoughts!

Nep:( _looking at herself_ ) So this is the true me? Its very fancy.

Compa:( _amazed_ ) Wow Nep-Nep can Also transform as well?

OOO:( _readys weapon_ ) Ok then let's go Neptune!( _points to monster_ ) _Sa omae no tsumi o kasuero!_ ( _now count up your sins!_ )

Nep:( _nods_ ) Right Hold on Compa we will save you!

I switch my **Taka** medal with the **Kuwagata** Medal. I take out my scanner and slide it down. " **Kuwagata-Tora-Bata!** " The armor head changes and top part of the cloak changes to green. I run towards the beast again and this time I shock him before attacking. Then Neptune attacks knocking the beast further away. It came roaring back at us with a vengeance, it starts attacking Neptune bringing her to down onto her knees. The she is knocked back with another strike of the beast's sword.

Nep:( _struggling to get up_ ) Nuhg!

The beast attacked from above. I run over to stop the blade and our blades knock into one another. Holy-

Nep:( _on her feet_ ) OOOs get out of here!

The blade is really heavy….I'm Not gonna leave just like...That!( _Sounds of wall crumbling_ ) Huh? I look over and notice nine floating chips turn into Core Medals. I try to reach out to grab them but they fly around and then enter my body. I feel a burst of energy and I push back the monster and then I attack. I slash at him then, the claws fold out, I then throw the blade into the air. I slash him again, then I catch the blade with my leg and I attack knocking the beast back. I put the blade away I take out the scanner.

OOOs:( _Look over_ ) Ok Let's go Neptune!

Nep:( _nods_ ) Right!

She engages, Knocking it off its feet. I slide the scanner " **Scanning Charge!** " I jump into the air as Neptune goes in for the final blow.

Nep:( _Attacking_ ) " **Cross Combo!** "

She attack 4 time then the 5th attack launched the beast into the air and I kick from above.

OOOs: **Seiya!**

The monster is knocked into the ground, it staggers and runs away injured from the battle. We are victorious...but what were those Core Medals doing here? Oh nevermind we need to get out of here.

 _Time skip 6 hours_

After that eventful moment I've been feeling weird. For instance my eye seems to have a power symbol for my pupil, my hair now has gray stripes on it as well. Ankh tells me that if core medals have entered me then I am slowly turning into become a Greed. He tells me it nothing to worry about, before he would have told me that it's the end of my Humanity, but he says that he doesn't have a human body and he still has clear See, taste, feel things that Greed's wouldn't have. I decide to sleep on it and decide what to do next after that.

" _Huh I'm here again….Historie?_ " I say into the pure darkness. " _Yes Hiro? Is there a problem?_ " That soft yet kind voice rings through my ear. " _I'm curious about something can I ask it?_ " " _Yes of course._ " " _What were those chips that turned into Core Medals and entered me?_ " I don't hear an answer for a little while until. " _I have heard that items exist that can turn people into CPU's_ " " _I see...Wait are you saying that Greed's are CPU!_ " At this point this seems be a mere hypotheses on what is going on. " _Now now let's not jump to conclusions_ " I sigh she is right their is no point to it right now. " _One more question if that's ok?_ " " _Of course._ " " _So you contacted the Kougami foundation to help me out?_ " " _Yes I contacted them and the CEO was very enthusiastic to help_ " I guess that's expected of the Chairmen. " _Thanks that's all later Historie!_ "

 _Time skip next morning_

I take a sip of morning coffee I bought at a convenience store near by. Compa didn't own any coffee so I made do. So after that conversation I decide to put that away for another day, Ankh was awake before anyone else.

Hiro:( _walks up_ ) Morning.

Ankh:( _eating ice_ ) Yeah.( _bites into ice_ ) Morning.

Hiro:( _tilts head_ ) You really think you should eat Ice cream in the morning?

Ankh:( _sits down in chair_ ) _humf_ I don't need your opinion on the situation.

I decide to leave it at that, I use Compa's laptop to learn info on Gameindustry. Since i'm basically an outsider I should learn anything about this world. Besides i'm basically an alien to the others so this will help.

 _Time skip 1 hour later_

Well it's good to know that, I've tried to learn things like history, travel, monsters, social things. I'll learn this and more as I go along in this world. I may be able to get a thing or two to bring back home….Or maybe not if this is anything like Dog Days, where I forget everything that happened.

Compa:( _walking up to the door_ ) I'm gonna head out to do some shopping. Do any of you want to come along?

Nep:( _excited_ ) Oh! I'll go!

Hiro:( _walks up_ ) Sounds good I want to buy a few things for myself.

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Ok lets go!

 _time skip 2 hours_

As we leave the supermarket we overhear a conversation about the cave we found yesterday. The monsters in the area seem to be causing trouble for others in the Guild. So we head to the Guild to help out. After taking the job we head back to Compa's room and pick up Ankh, during the trip to the Dungeon we had nothing else to do but hear Neptunes rambling, so I decide to read the fine print. Upon arriving at the Dungeon we start to wander around.

Nep:( _looking around_ ) Now that I think about it, what were those medals that flew into Hiro?

Ankh:( _sits down_ ) I don't know what type of medals they are. But one thing is sure Hiro is turning into someone like me a Greed. If he was in my world then I would be worried because he would lose something very important to a person.

Nep:( _look at Ankh_ ) What would that be? _Gasp!_ They lose their taste! So that they can't taste the wonders of the world?

Ankh:( _sigh_ ) Yes but not only that. The world would become dull your sight would be deprived of color, Everything would taste terrible, and things you used to take interest in would become dull. So to put it in one word you would loose your very Humanity.

Hiro:( _covering ears_ ) _Ugh_ Hearing that again only makes it sound worse.

Ankh:( _stands up_ ) Hiro you don't have to worry. Since I can Feel, Taste, and See without problem you don't have to worry.

Nep:( _walking_ ) Well i'm certainly.( _bumps into someone_ )-Ow!

?:( _annoyed_ ) Hey! Watch where you're going Little girl!

Nep:( _getting up_ ) Little girl? Your one to talk you're a little girl too.

Hiro:( _puts out a hand_ ) Sorry don't mind her she's an airhead. Are you ok?

Ankh:( _stands up_ ) If not we still don't care.

IF:( _takes hand_ ) You two love to do the good cop, bad cop thing don't you? But yeah thanks, at least someone here is a gentleman. Well whatever let me introduce myself. My name is IF the Wind Walker of Gameindustry.

Nep:( _confused_ ) You're the Wild Talker of Gameindustry?

Hiro:( _Shakes head_ ) No she said Windwalker of Gameindustry.( _Turns to IF_ ) I'm Hiroshi Mako,( _point's to Nep_ ) This is Neptune,( _Point's to Compa_ ) This is Compa.( _points at Ankh_ ) And this mister Negative here is named Ankh. Its nice to meet you IF speaking of which why are you here IF?

IF:( _Puts out hand_ ) It's nice to meet you Hiro. I came here to complete a quest for a quest.

Hiro:( _shakes her hand_ ) Nice to meet you to IF. How about completing our quest as a party?

IF:( _nods_ ) Yeah sound about good. I look forward to working with you Hiro, Compa, Neptune, Ankh.

 **IF Joins the party!**

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Aww Shit!

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

Note: I now have a twitter account so I'll be putting up updates and info about the stories and if you want to put your input to the story then you can tweet me their!

Chapter 5: Aww! Shit!

Narrator: Were we last left off Neptune discovered her HDD form and saved Compa with OOO at her side. They take down the monster that held Compa captive. But Nine Core Medals entered Hiro and it seems to be making changes to his look. Hiro suspects that he may be turning into a greed. But Histoire says not to worry for now. A day after that event they went back to the Dungeon with orders from the guild. Their they run into the Wind Walker of Gameindustry IF a seasoned veteran and a member of the guild. Now let's get back to Hiro and the others.

 _We are Hiro_

IF:( _looks at Hiro's Hair_ ) Hey I just noticed but your hair doesn't look very natural. So does your eyes and your clothes. It kinda looks like you're Cosplaying as a CPU but just...Not.

Hiro:( _feels hair_ ) Yeah I still don't know how that happened. Maybe if I.

I imagine my hair in its normal color and I feel a small tingle in my hair as I feel it go from the top of my body down to the bottom of my feet. As it does my hair returns to normal so does my eyes. Before I felt very empowered now I feel very tired. I seem to hobble across to a wall.

IF, Neptune, and Compa:( _surprised_ ) Wooh!

Hiro:( _put hands on knees_ ) Hey...Can I take a little break?

Nep:( _walks over_ ) You ok? You don't look so green.

Ankh:( _looks ahead_ ) _Hmph_ You're too weak.( _points to rock_ ) You can sit their.

I walk over and sit down. _Whew_ What's happening to me? I did feel very tired when I fell asleep last night and I currently feel the same way. Maybe what Histoire and Ankh is true about those affecting my body now. I should keep an eye on what changes with me such as maybe a mood switch. The girls head ahead to scout, I just sit their for a while. Out of boredom I take out my sword and look at it. The Chairman said that it has more functions then whats first conceived so I start fiddling with it. I discovered that it can change into different weapons when you change up the blade. It's like Kamen Rider Wizard's Gun Sword, it has two forms gun and sword. After a few minutes later I'm ready to get back, heading further into the dungeon.

 _time skip: 10 mins_

IF:( _looks around_ ) Uh! If only we had more info on this area we might be able to find that monster faster!( _looks around_ ) Maybe if we split up we can find it faster.

Ankh:( _smirks_ ) _Heh_ Yeah I wouldn't have to see your faces.

Hiro:( _Looks back at Ankh_ ) Ha ha very funny!( _looks at IF_ ) Besides I think it's easier if we stay together, if one of us finds it then we can take it down easily. Speaking of which what are we trying to find?

IF:( _pulls out paper_ ) Hmmm we are looking for some kind of four legged spider with a huge sword.

Nep,Compa, And Hiro:( _Yelling_ ) Not that!

"Wait you guys faced it before?" I nod to Ankh, as he seems to revel in our fear. Just as we say that we hear a roar just like that monster we fought. I turn around to see.. Crap..Not again. That same 4 legged spider creature

Nep and Compa:( _Yelling_ ) Not Again!

Hiro:( _takes out belt_ ) Aw Crap! I'm gonna need this aren't I?( _looks at Ankh_ ) Medals Please!

Ankh:( _takes out TaToBa medals_ ) Here! Don't waste too long with the medals!

Hiro:( _Grabs Medals_ ) Right! ( _looks to Nep and Compa_ ) We should really get ready! Neptune! You should Transform!

IF:( _grabs Hiro's hand_ ) Wait! What are you talking about?( _takes belt_ ) What is this anyways?

Hiro:( _takes belt back_ ) Nows not the time to talk about that! ( _looks at Nep_ ) Come on Nep! We need to transform! Now!

Nep:( _nods_ ) Right!

IF:( _looks at both of them_ ) Again! What are you guys talking about!

Compa:( _walks up_ ) Nep-Nep and Hiro can transform with the two of them took down the monster once before!

( _starts playing_ _ **No Game No Life OP**_ )

After that I put on the belt I grab the medals and put them in. I take out the scanner I turn the belt and I activate the driver. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka-Tora-Bata!** **TaToBa!~TaToBa~TaToBa!~** " I'm drawn into the OOO armor, I look to my left and Neptune is already transformed into HDD.

IF:( _surprised_ ) W-Woah! Y-you both transforme! N-Neptune Turned Huge! Like All over!( _looks at Hiro_ ) W-Wha! What's with that?

Compa:( _pulls out weapon_ ) Surprise! Nep-Nep and Hiro can change forms! They are both really strong in this form!

Nep:( _looks at monster_ ) I'm gonna have to take you down to stop any more casualties!

OOO:( _looks at IF_ ) I will explain later! ( _looks at monster_ ) Ok lets put this guy down for good! ( _gestures to monster_ ) _Sa! Omae! No Tumi! O Katsuro!_ ( _Now Count up your sins!_ )

Neptune starts off the attack! " **Cross Combo!** " The attack knocks it back a few feet. Then IF comes in. " **Demon flames!** " An explosion of fire covers it and I dash towards it and pull out my blade and slash at it. With the monster now pissed, it slashes at me knocking me back.

Compa:( _runs over_ ) Here! Let me help you! **First Aid!**

( _End of theme_ )

My wounds are healed in an instant. I wave thanks to her, IF uses **Demon Flame** again. The monster looks like it's at its limit. I look over to Neptune and Give her a signal, at first she gave me a confused look then she realises what I meant. I look over to Ankh and he's already way ahead of me tossing my the green medals. I take them and put them in, I take out my scanner and slide it down.

( _starts playing_ _ **Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Pteragordon**_ _theme_ )

" **Kuwagata-Kamakiri-Bata! Gata~Gata~GataKiriBa~GataKiriBa!** " I change into **GataKiriBa** combo the armor changes and my cloak changes from it being all the way from my knees turn into a short cloak. I run again towards it and I split into multiples, we all run at towards it. We start attack from all directions, Nep charges in rushing attacks knocking it high up into the air. I pull out my scanner and slide it down. " **Scanning charge!** " We run forward and we all jump into the air.

OOO's and Nep:( _attacking from above/in unison_ ) Let's end this! **Cross Rider Kick!** Siya!

It's attacked from all directions and Nep knocks it into the ground. I land back on the ground and take a pose so does Neptune.

( _end of theme_ )

OOO:( _in pose_ ) Don't mess with us.

The monster explodes behind us. Awww Yeah! That how you end a battle with style. I return to civilian form and hand back the medals back to Ankh. I'm filled with excitement as we celebrate our victory.

Hiro:( _puts up hand_ ) How awesome was that Final attack!

Nep:( _gives high five_ ) One of the best attacks ever!

Compa:( _smiling_ ) That was really cool!

IF:( _shakes head_ ) You really needed to do that?( _sighs_ ) Anyways can I get an explanation about what is going on?

 _time skip 8 mins_

IF:( _sighs_ ) So Hiro and Ankh are from another world. Neptune lost her memory and somehow can transform. Hiro uses the Core Medals to transform into this OOOs?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah thats right.

IF:( _Sighs_ ) And I thought I knew everything. But I guess not.

Hiro:( _looks around_ ) Well that's cool and all but…( _points_ ) What's that over their?

I walk over and grab the item on the pedestal. It looks like a key at least a key fragment looks like it needs 3 more parts. I walk over to the others to show it to the others.

Hiro:( _hands to Neptune_ ) Here what's this?

Nep:( _looks at it_ ) _Hmm_? I don't know.

?: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! So I've see you have awoken Neptune!

Hiro:( _looks behind him_ ) Awww Shit!

I really don't seeing this ending well for all of us. I ready my blade for the next battle.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: A Riders Reslolve

HDNP Desire of of Gameindustry

Chapter 6: A Rider's resolve

Just to remind you all I now have a twitter which is Forgeravin117. If you want updates for the story then follow me on Twitter! Now let's get back to where we left off.

What the Fuck kind of laugh is that? It sounds like someone who doesn't want to laugh but she's forced to sound like she means it, when they were recording a voice over. I turn around to see our new opponent….A-Ha-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiro:( _laughing his ass off(not really)_ ) Oh! My God! You look like an eggplant that's wearing an old womans clothes and makeup, that's been run over by a semi truck! AHAHAHAHAH!

?:( _pissed_ ) What did you say!

Nep:( _snickering_ ) H-he's kinda right. He-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me and Nep just burst into laughter. The two of us fall to the ground and roll around. With the others just holding back their laughter. I think even Ankh is trying to hold back laughter as well.

 _time skip 5 min_

Hiro:( _catching breath_ ) Oh~...s-so _Ahem_ W-what can-HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _time skip 5 more mins_

Hiro:( _deep breath_ ) Oh~ _Ahem_ Oh-Ok im good now. S-so why are you here?

Arifore:( _pissed_ ) So Neptune hasn't changed at all but it seem you have no respect for the elderly. My Name is Arifore! I see you're now awake Neptune!... _sighs_ and the one who had to move forward my plans. Nice to meet you Rider, Ankh.

Compa:( _looks over to Nep_ ) Is he a Friend of yours?

Nep:( _wiping tear off_ ) _Heh_ Of course not. I don't know any old lady wearing this much Goth makeup.

Compa:( _sighs_ ) That's good to hear I was about to doubt your choice of people.

IF:( _nods_ ) Yeah. If you were friends with her, I would've put in my Resignation.

Hiro:( _holding back laughter_ ) I-if that were true I would laugh even harder.

Nep:( _looks to Arifore_ ) Sooooo, who are you, Missus?

Arifore:( _pissed_ ) How dare you! Saying what you want in front of me….I'll get rid of you all!

IF:( _looks to Nep_ ) Look what you've done, Nep. Now you made the lady mad.

Nep:( _worries_ ) Wait? It's my fault?

Ankh:( _looks at arm_ ) _Heh_ So you're that Shadow I saw in the shadow talking to the others CPU's

Hiro:( _pulling out belt_ ) Oh shit! So this is the mastermind behind the 3on1 battle we saw?( _puts on belt_ ) Do I need the Medals?

Ankh hands me the Medals and I ready for battle. I put in the **TaToBa** Medals and slide the scanner down the Driver. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka-Tora-Bata!** **TaToBa!~TaToBa~TaToBa!~** " I'm drawn into the OOOs armor. K Im ready for battle let's rock! Me, IF, Nep, and Compa all charge.

 _30 seconds later_

 _ha~ha~_ Ok She's fucking OP! She may look like a hag but she is very strong. Arifore slowey walks up to Neptune. Oh shit!

Nep:( _points to Arifore_ ) Hey! This lady is too strong for being an early stage boss! I call cheat!

OOO:( _struggling to get up_ ) M-more like hacks or a shit ton of Grinding!

Compa:( _sitting up_ ) The damage that popped up against us was to large!

IF:( _getting into battle stance_ ) _Tch_ … Looks like you can't judge a book by its cover.

Arifore:( _stand triumphantly_ ) _Hmph_ , you're all scum to me. Go ahead, cry and weep like the losers you are!( _looks around_ ) Now then… the key Fragment. I'll have that back now.

Nep:( _annoyed_ ) No fair! Me, Compa, and Hiro went through a lot just to get that! Give it back!

"Silence!" she smacks Nep across the face "Ouch!". Oh now it's real! Writer! It's time to bring in Plot! **No.** What? Why? **Because more drama!**

Compa:( _worried_ ) Nep-Nep!

Arifore:( _laughs_ ) So weak and this( _looks at OOO_ ) how in the world were you able to take down a CPU?( _grabs OOOs and lifts up_ ) Huh? I wounder? Hmm….

She starts giving me a good look into my eyes. All she does is just smile as she tosses me away. She slowly starts to walk up to Neptune. She's walking over laughing….Ok Now she is really pissing me off now. **Hey Hiro just an update soon your time to shine will come.**

Arifore:( _looks down at Nep_ ) Now, the time has finally come. I'll take your power, Neptune! Hahahaha! Finally! The first step to my ambition has finally begun!

Compa:( _running over_ ) Nep-Nep! Look out!

Nep:( _knocked out of the way_ ) Wha-?!

A beam of light envelopes Compa "Kyaaaaa!" when the light fades she falls to her knees. I run over to see if she is ok. **Hey.** What? **It's time.** Plot convince? **Yes.**

Nep and Hiro:( _looks at Compa_ ) Compa! Are you ok?

Arifore:( _surprised_ ) What?!

Compa:( _opens eyes_ ) Um, huh? I'm...okay?

IF:( _runs over_ ) What happened?

Arifore:( _mad_ ) How...dare you get in my way Nep-Nep!

…..What? N-Nep-Nep? Only Compa says that. Oh! Oh! Ha! Ha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

IF:( _confused_ ) Huh? ...Nep-Nep?

Arifore:( _thrusts arm forward_ ) Once more! I'll make Nep-Nep's power my own!

"Waaaaha!" beams of light fly from her hand. "Hey, You! Stop running around and just get hit!" Oh my god this is weird. I look over to IF. "She sounds like Compa...Nep! She's trying to absorb your power!"

Nep:( _smiles_ ) No problem! I'm good at shooting games. I'll just have to barrel roll!

Arifore:( _agitated_ ) _Tch!_ It's that girl's fault!

IF:( _points to Arifore_ ) Nep! Compa! Hiro It looks like she's taken Compa's power. Now is our chance!

Arifore:( _gets ready_ ) _Tch_ … Damn it…!

OOOs:( _slides scanner down_ ) Way ahead of you!

" **Scanning Charge!** " I jumped into the sky and the three rings arrived and kicked Arifore in the face she's knocked into the ground and I jump off her and give the rest of us some distance to ready ourselves. I look to my right and Neptune is already in HDD I look over to Ankh.

Ankh:( _pulls out green medals_ ) Here use this combo! This will help.

He throws the medals and I grab them, and I put them in and slide the scanner down the driver. " **Kuwagata-Kamakiri-Bata! Gata~Gata~GataKiriBa~GataKiriBa!** " My armor changes into the GataKiriBa armor. Neptune starts the assault " **Cross Combo!** " knocking Arifore back, I charge in and shock her with Gata medal. Then I split off into hundreds of me and we all simultaneously attack Arifore.

Arifore:( _being overwhelmed_ ) W-What N-No! AAAGH!

OOOs:( _pulls out scanner_ ) Neptune! IF! Compa! Let's End this!

"Right!" We all charge towards Arifore, " **scanning charge!** " me and Neptune Jump into the sky as IF and Compa attack Arifore " **Trinity** **Double Rider Kick!** " Arifore is knocked off her legs by IF and Compa as me and Neptune attacks from above. Arifore flies back utterly defeated, she seems like she can't move. I return to my civilian form and drop to my knees and lay down.

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Well that was certainly a train wreck.

Nep:( _puts out hand_ ) Good job Hiro.

Hiro:( _drabs hand and gets up_ ) _Hmf_ O ma e wa mada sono sugata ni iru ka?( _you're still in that form?_ )

Nep: _Hm_? What was that?

Hiro:( _pulls out Core Medals_ ) I was just asking: why are you still in that form?( _throws Ankh medals_ ) Here Ankh, thanks again.

Ankh nods as he puts the medals away. I forgot for a moment that I'm not in Japan anymore...God that sounds like something from Alice in wonderland.

Nep:( _looks at herself_ ) Right I almost forgot.( _returns to normal form_ ) Now I'll take that.( _grabs key fragment_ )

Arifore:( _pissed_ ) _Ugh_ \- Neptune!( _lifts up staff_ ) If I can at least take one of you with me!( _lifts up staff_ )

Hiro:( _sees staff_ ) Compa! Look out!

"Huh?" I run over and push Compa out of the way Oh Shit-

 _We are Neptune_

I see Hiro get blasted into the wall and stones crushing him, "No!" as I run over.

Ankh:( _fires fireball_ ) Stupid Bitch!

Ankh blasts Arifore away before she runs away, IF manages to get Hiro out with Compa treating him. I run over to see how he's doing.

Nep:( _looks at Compa_ ) How is he?

Compa:( _looks down at Hiro_ ) I-I'm not sure yet but.( _Hiro grabs hand_ ) Huh?

Hiro lifts up his left hand holding 2 Yellow Medals "I-I found this on her while we were attacking, I-I did ok Right? Ankh?" Ankh walks over and slowly grabs the Medals and looks at them, then to Hiro he merely nods. "You did good Today for an aminture. Now rest i'm gonna need you later." Hiro nods and lays back. "Right I'll be fine you guys don't worry" and Hiro passes out.

 _we are Hiro_

" _Oh now it's time for the Histoire corner_ " " _Hello again Hiro how are you with the others?_ " She sound relieved like she know now that I'm not dead. " _Well it's never a dull moment._ " " _That's good to hear._ " " _I hope I haven't worried any of the others._ " " _They know that you're fine so don't worry. But on another subject it seems like you found a piece of the key that will free me._ " That's good to know that we're getting somewhere. " _Hey do you know that woman who attacked us? Besides her name._ " " _I wish I could tell you but while i'm trapped I can't tell you._ " Well that's just a bummer well I do have one more question. " _Hey do you know where we should go next?_ " " _Hmm You could go to Laststation and help out their. If you make contact with the CPU there you could get her as an ally_ " I know know what to do. " _Thanks._ " " _I'm here if you need me._ "

I open my eyes and I look to my side...Oh it's already night huh. I get into a sitting position and I see Neptune sleeping. Heh she must have been waiting for me to wake up. I never saw just how cute Neptune is, I feel a bit disappointed that I worried her. Just imaging her face worried tugs at my heartstrings. I gently pet her, such nice hair she's so innocent. Her eyes slowly open looks up as her face brightens, So cute.

Nep:( _hugs Hiro_ ) You're awake! I Thought we were gonna lose you!

Hiro:( _groans in pain_ ) Ow! Neptune it still hurts. I know that I worried you but can you let me rest a little?( _stomach grumbles_ ) Could I also get something to eat?

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Ok! I can get you some pudding!

So i'm gonna be here for a while….I wonder would dad be proud of what I did? Yeah I think he would be proud of my actions. I will protect these girls with my life. Even if it costs me my life.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Nep Power Burst!

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

Chapter 7: Nep Power! Burst!

Where we left off see the party face a foe that they have never faced before. Her name is Arfoire, but only after barely winning the battle Hiro was blasted then Crushed by her power. Hiro barely survives in the process OOOs gains **RaToraTah** Combo which adds much more variety to his belt. We pick back up a week after these events.

 _we are Hiro_

Wow it's only been two weeks and I've been given the Green light from Compa to move. Whats with me recently? My body regenerates faster, My body reacts faster, and I havent need to shave in the last couple of weeks since getting here! What? Oh never mind. But Still...another question came up in my head. One that has been bothering me for awhile.

Hiro:( _looking at Cell Medal_ ) Hmm…Who made that Yummie?

Ankh:( _walks up_ ) What are you babbling on about?

Hiro:( _look over to Ankh_ ) Oh it's you.( _looks back down at medal_ ) Well I was wondering who made that Yummie? That's all.

Ankh:( _crosses arms_ ) Hmm It's possible that the other Greeds survived like I did. _Humpf_ If that were the case I might have to deal with that stupid Double of me.

Right when Ankh was sealed only his arm was sucked in, while the rest of his body wasn't. So it romed for over 800 years. Uknown of itself It almost assimilated Ankh before Ejie destroyed him. W-wait then that would also mean…

Hiro:( _looks to Ankh_ ) Would that also mean that strange Doc that wanted to destroy the world would also be here? That could spell trouble for us.

Ankh:( _Nods_ ) That's possible as well.( _pulls out Core Medals_ ) Then that would explain the Medals getting here.( _looks to Hiro_ ) We need to be ready for anything.

Yeah he's right I can't be sure who sent that Yummie here. From now on I should be ready for anything. "Hey Ankh just in case maybe I should hold onto the **TaToBa** Combo medals, just to be safe" Ankh ponders for a moment then nods in agreement. "Ok but don't you dare lose them,( _pulls out_ _ **TaToBa**_ ) Here" Handing them over I put them in my pocket.

Nep:( _entering the room_ ) Hey! I hear you're good to go now.

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah I've been given a green light from Compa to head out now.

Nep:( _pulls out flyer_ ) I need to show you this.( _hands to Hiro_ ) Take a look.

Looking at the flier it's for a arcade with over thousands of games there. Attached to it is an coupon to give an additional 45 coins free, to play games if you come in with two people. This looks great I could get a feel for the games here...Wait she's showing me this then.

Hiro:( _looks at Nep_ ) Neptune you want to go here? Together?

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Uhuh. I want to see your gaming prowess! With a dual of gaming! Unless you're too chicken!

Hiro:( _grabs coat_ ) Oh it's on now. Let's go!

We take the RideVendor to the arcade. The arcade is like the ones you find in Akihabara, several stories of pure gaming goodness. I feel my mind racing to play some games. We walk over to see the games upon games all in line….Oh~ I'm so ready to play some games. Nep runs ahead to check out the selection as I walk up to the counter. "Hello did you come here with your girlfriend?" Upon hearing that I can feel my name turn red. "N-no she's just a friend. ( _hands coupons_ ) H-here we just came to play." The attendant giggles as she hands us two small buckets with coins in them so we can play. Ok I didn't need to hear that at all, I find Neptune and hand one bucket to her.

Nep:( _tilts head_ ) You ok? Your face is red?

Hiro:( _strutting_ ) Y-yeah it's just a little hot in here is all. Ha~

Nep:( _looks to console_ ) Oh ok then.

 _time skip 1 hour_

After lots of games, bets, and some money spent we decide to stop fighting and go get lunch. We stop at a nearby Restaurant called: The Gates of Hell the food is actually pretty good. While gaming I drank lots of water so I had to go, to the restroom to take a piss. When I returned I found Nep eating many different sweets that the restaurant gives.

Hiro:( _walks up and sits down_ ) Is the sweets good?

Nep:( _puts hand on cheek_ ) _Mmhm!_ ( _Gulp_ ) _Ahh!_ You want some?

"I'll take you up on that." I immediately take the fork that had a piece of cake on it. I eat it...wow it's pretty good. Just then our waiter walks up. "So how's-Oh~" The waiter begins to giggle. " _Hmm?_ ( _Gulp_ ) What is it?" She's hiding part of her face behind a tray.

Waiter:( _points to fork_ ) The fork you just ate that cake off of had your friends saliva on it.( _giggles_ ) That meant you two just had an indirect kiss!

….What? I first look at the fork and putting it into my mouth felt weird for some reason...I then look to Neptune whose blushing. Oh shit! She's right I did just had an indirect kiss! My face explodes into red.

Hiro:( _blushing_ ) S-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean it.( _drops fork_ ) I mean I didn't know there was saliva on it!

Nep:( _blushing_ ) I-I've never been kissed before.

Waiter:( _smiles_ ) So your telling us that you aren't official yet?

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) N-no It's not like that at all!

The waiter just puts our check on the table and walks off giggling. Well that was interesting, I really did not want to hear that today. We just pay the bill and leave the Two of us quite. And it Neptune who breaks the silence.

Nep:( _take a deep breath and exhales_ ) Well that was awkward. For let's just enjoy the rest of the day! Besides that may be the start of the Nep route!

Is she really relating this to a visual novel? Besides that I she's right, I can still enjoy the rest of the day without the fuss. Ma-

Man: AHHH! There's Two monsters attacking the city! Run!

H-here! Well I'm glad that I have the **TaToBa** medals. Me and Neptune head to where the commotion is. W-Wha! That's! The Green and Gray Greed! So Ankh was right though but what are they doing here of all places? "Neptune get back these guys are tough.( _pulls out belt_ ) Only I can do this." She nods and watches I put the medals in and slide the scanner down the Driver. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka-Tora-Bata!** **TaToBa!~TaToBa~TaToBa!~** " I run out to meet my enemy.

Green Greed:( _Sees OOOs_ ) So we aren't the only one's that came to this world.

Gray Greed:( _turns around_ ) Huh? He's different from our OOOs.

OOO:( _readys weapon_ ) What the hell are Greeds doing here?( _starts running towards_ ) _Kakugo shite yo!_ ( _On guard!_ )

I charge towards them and the first thing i'm met with a "Omfg!" I get smashed into wall. Well that worked well….I know. I change my legs into grasshopper then ready the tiger's claws and jump into the sky. "Time to Scan!" " **Scanning Charge!** " "Seiyyaaaa!"

Green Greed:( _Jumps up_ ) _Hmphf_ Is that all you have?

I'm kicked out from the sky and lands to the ground. "Weak, You're even more weak than the other OOOs" The Greed walks up and grabs me by the throat then lifts me off my feet. He begins to gloat in my face, That is first mistake "How to be a villain 101: you don't gloat." "What?" I slide the scanner down the belt. I Kick the Greed in the stomach knocking him back into a car, "Nep! I need some help now!" Neptune nods and enters HDD and charges towards the Gray Greed. " **Cross Combo!** " The attack blasts the Gray Greed into a wall. The two of us stand back to back, ready to take on the Greeds...At least I hope we are.

Familiar Voice: Hiro! Kore _tsukae_!( _use this!_ )

The **Cheetah** , **Kamakiri** , and **Lion** Core Medals are thrown towards me and I catch them. I look over to see Ankh, IF, and Compa. I put the Medals in and slide the scanner. " **Lion, Kamakiri, Cheetah!** " the Helmet changes to look like a lion's, the chest plate gains arm blades, my legs changes to look like a cheetah's legs. "HRAA!" The Greed busts from the wall and charges towards us. My energy transfers into the head and a Bright Blinding light blinds the Greed smashing into a car. "Die!" the Green Greed attacks us from behind, I push Neptune out of the way and use the cheetah legs and rapidly kicked the Greed as Cell Medals flies out from his body. " _Krh_ Damm you!" Ok that was crazy fast. I can get used to this.

Greed:( _grabs Hiro and throws him_ ) Hrraa! Die!( _Smashes Hiro into wall_ )

 _We are Nep_

Hiro being constantly fisted into the wall, I need to help him. I fly up into the air " **32 Bit Mega Blade!** " as a giant light blue blade appear and launches toward the monster. "Grraaa!" The beast yells before looking towards me and jumps at me. "That hurt! Take this!" "Aaah!" I'm smashed into the ground.

Hiro:( _looks over_ ) Neptune! No!( _grabbed by throat_ ) _Agh_!

Greed Greed:( _lifts up Hiro_ ) You'll pay for that! Give me back my Core Medals!

The Greed monster grabs Hiro's Belt, as Hiro struggles to keep the medals in. "Take it From my cold dead body!" That was a mistake to say. "Very well you would be one less factor to worry about." No! I knock the Gray monster off and dash towards Hiro. "Die!"

 _We are Hiro_

I close my eyes ready for Death's grip to take hold. " _ffpfh! Aaagh!_ " I feel the pressure on my throat immediately go away I open my eyes and find Neptune fall to the ground. The Green greed laughs I run over and lift up Neptune. "I'm glad you're ok." She says before she passes out, The Greed laughs louder and louder…. I slowly stand up and holding Nep start walk over to Ankh and hand her to Compa. "Hold on to her for a sec." Compa just nods as she lays her on the ground. "Hiro use this." I take the medals and put them in and slide the scanner down the belt. " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa~!** " I start to slowly walk towards the two Greeds. The two look at me and they grin. I take out the scanner again, theses guys are so going down. I slide the scanner down the Driver again. " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa! Burst!** "

OOOs:( _gets charged_ ) HHAAAA!

The armor changes, the headpiece changes to look like **TaJaDor** and the **Tora** part of the armor the shoulder pads changes it gains a spike the claws become longer. The **Bata** legs armor pieces gain more armor. Energy begins to flow all throughout my body, I feel like my body knows what to do now and I dash towards the Greeds. They are startled as I slam into the Gray greed and throw him into the air and my claws fold forward, and slash Green Greed and then I jump into the air and stab Gray Greed. Tossing him into a wall I land back on the ground I take out the Medajaribur and put the three cell medals into it. I then slide the scanner down the blade. " **Triple Scanner Charge!** " I slash at the Greed. "Sieeyyyaaa!~." The Gray greed staggers back then charges towards me. I transfer energy to my legs, The Greed throws a punch at me I grab his arm and kick him in the stomach, the kick launches him out of the city and out falls a Core Medals that Ankh grabs.

Ankh:( _holds out medals_ ) _Hmpf_ You seem to be a bigger help than Ejie but the two of you are idiots.

OOOs:( _Gets up_ ) The battle isn't over yet.( _armor returns to normal/Deep Breath and exhales_ ) Ok one more to bring down.

 _We are Ankh_

I take a look at the medal and its **Gorilla** Core Medal. I look back over to Neptune I get a strange feeling, like she's, me a Greed. I walk over and take a look at her, " _Uuh-_ what did I miss?" She says waking up, I walk up and thrust my arm into her stomach...So my feeling is right after all I pull out 3 Core Medals. "Ow~ Anky What was that for?" She then sees the Core Medals, "T-That came out of me?" I merely run over to where Uva and Hiro are fighting.

Ankh:( _holds up Medals_ ) Hiro! _Kore o tsukae!_ ( _use this!_ )

 _We are Hiro_

Ankh tosses Core Medals to me, I kick the Greed away from me and I catch the medals. Just as i'm putting them in I notice that they are different from all the others. At first I though he had the prehistoric medals that Eji has in his body, but these are colored a light purple. The head medal has the Basilicom on it, the Chest has Purple Hearts blade, and the leg medal has Purple Hearts wings on it. I put the Medals in the Belt and slide the scanner down the Driver.

 **Pla-Ne-Ptune! Neptune Power On!~**

The OOOs armor changes, the helmet Gains two longs twintails similar to Purple Heart. The chest shows Planetptune's symbol which is a N, the arms gains arm braces. Wings appear on back, they first look like small jets then energy bursts out to form wings. The legs gains a skirt that consists of multiple floating modules around my sides. My Robe's length shortens. I put my hand forward and Neptune's HDD Blade appears in my hand. This is so cool it's time to kick some ass!

OOOs:( _points blade_ ) _Yosh! O wa uresanaize!_ ( _Alright I won't forgive you guys!_ )

End of Chapter 7

Teaser for next chapter

IF:( _looking at OOOs_ ) This is..

Ankh:( _looking at OOOs_ ) **RaToraTah** -

Noire:( _embarrassed_ ) _Kiya!_ W-What are you doing.( _looks at OOOs_ ) D-don't just stand their!

OOOs:( _shakes head while wiping nose_ ) SHIT!

Chapter 9: Noire The Tundere


	8. Chapter 8: Lastation Ho!

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

Chapter 8: Lastation Ho!

I have a Twitter account now. Follow me on Forgeravin117. That's all I wanted to say. Let's go!

Narrator: Hiro a boy who just wanted to a day of Gaming is brought into the World of Gameindusty, and after meeting the bird Greed Ankh, and finding the OOOs belt. He is forced to become the new Kamen Rider OOOs. But Ankh was not the only Greed to survive all the other Greeds seem to have also survived as well. Uva and Gamel attack Planeptune to find suitable desire to gain Cell Medals, and regain their Core Medals. In a battle between these three forces two new abilities emerge, Hiro discover that he can power up his current combo to enter a CPU like state, and second new Core Medals are discovered with in Neptune. Our story picks up a week after.

 _We are Hiro_

I smile at peace, and no i'm not dead i'm just enjoying Dr P# $r. Huh? Why does it always get blurred out? Hmm maybe it about product placement or something. Well whatever, I take a look at the **TaToBa** medals to think that only a week ago I was fighting Greeds. I was really surprised that those Core Medals came out of Neptune.

Nep:( _lays back in chair_ ) Mmm! Pudding after work really hits the spot! Um, you got more, Compa?

Neptune however seems to have already forgotten about her situation. Seriously how much pudding can one girl have? If she keeps this up, she will become too fat to fight. I can't help but just stare at her trying to figure out why she has Core Medals in her and were all the pudding goes. IF and Compa also seems to just stare at Neptune, and Ankh, earlier Compa tried to feed him chicken and he refused to eat it. He's just staring out the window still with the chicken in front of him. I can see why he hasn't eaten it yet, its basic cannibalism to him.

Nep:( _look at IF and Compa_ ) Hm? What's the matter? Why so serious?

IF:( _frustrated_ ) Are you Kidding…?

Compa:( _look at IF_ ) Um, Iffy? Nep-Nep gets tired after she changes, so can you let it go?

IF:( _sighs_ ) If you say so, Compa I'll let it go, this time.( _looks to everyone_ ) Going back on subject, I'm more interested in that lady. Who was she?

Hiro:( _looks to IF_ ) Well all that we know right now that her name is Arfoire and that she is a Bitch.( _covers mouth_ ) Sorry about my language.

Compa:( _shakes head_ ) No it's ok Hiro. Just watch out for it next time ok?

I nod. Compa is very much a mother in some senses. I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend already? While being a Mother like figure, she is just as clumsy, _Hm_? just as I say that she falls on all fours giving me a clear look at her... N-no! I must not look not even a peek. I can already feel the blood rush to my cheeks. The color is an interesting- No! bad thoughts!

Nep:( _diabolical grin_ ) Oh~ Is our little boy becoming a man?( _knocked on the head_ ) Ow~

Hiro:( _Blushing_ ) L-Let's get back on track.

Compa:( _gets up_ ) It also looked like she was collecting the Key Fragments.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) If that's the case, then we better act quick before she gets them.

Hiro:( _goes into deep thought_ ) Yeah who know's what she could unleash.

Compa:( _nods_ ) Right. Let's get ready to go right away.

Nep:( _looks at IF_ ) Iffy? Wanna come with me and Compa to look for the fragments?( _smiles_ ) We can have fun together, and it'll be safer, too!

IF:( _smiles_ ) Sure, why not?

Nep: Really? Yay!

Compa: Are you sure, Iffy?

IF:( _gets up from seat_ ) Not like I have an agenda, so I might as well tag along for the ride. I'm not sure leaving both of you alone is a good idea, anyway...

Ankh:( _puts hand up_ ) Hold up! We need to talk about potential enemies we may face. With our battle against Uva and Gamel we might have to face other Greed besides them. Plus their is a good chance that they are trying to fully fix themselves.

Hiro:( _Goes into deep thought_ ) That's right if they get all of their Core Medals they can fully be revived. If they all get revived the entire world could be in danger…..( _looks up_ ) Wait! Ankh If Uva and Gamal are revived then! It's possible that Kiyoto Maki may also be alive as well!

Nep:( _Confused_ ) Who' this Maki guy?

Hiro:( _looks serious_ ) Kiyoto Maki was originally the lead Designer in creating the RideVendor and Medajaribur. He was a nutjob to be sure, in his eyes ending the world as it is now is somehow a way to keep a world's beauty from deteriting. He nearly ended the world that Ankh came from, if he is still alive and is in this world then his goal may be to end the world at we know it.

IF:( _disgusted look_ ) Yeah he certainly sounds like a Nut job.

Compa:( _scared_ ) Uhh~ End the world?

Me and Ankh just nod to her, seeing the other Greeds there's a good chance that he was also brought here as well. "But we will figure it out when he arrives! We'll be ok as long as we work together!" Neptune says. I can't help but smile and nod at that comment she's right if we worry about it we won't get anywhere. Besides we already have 4 combos that we can use, so we decide to head to the next land mass next to Planeptune, the nation of Lastation.

 _Location change Planetpune's Basilicom_

Arriving at the Basilicom I really don't know what to expect from the building itself but it's amazing. Just looking from the outside it really feels like a place that a Goddess would live in. Too bad Neptune doesn't remember that she is a CPU. You know I don't know why I can't bring myself to tell her? I've always tried to tell her but something stops me. Plot convenience? Or something?

Nep:( _looking around_ ) The ground. Its split open! This must be where the ancient battle ensued! A battle where a Goddess and an evil god seal each other with their weapons!

I think that's a reference to Fairy Fencer F? Yeah about the battle between the goddess and the evil god. Also about sealing them with their weapons

IF:( _confused_ ) What is she talking about?

Ankh:( _shakes head_ ) She's a foul that's for sure.

Compa:( _shrugs_ ) Nep-Nep says a lot of random things, but you'll get used to it.

IF: If you say so. But still, for losing her memory, Nep sure knows a lot….

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah if I had a quarter for every Gaming reference she made, it would be…( _calculated in head_ ) Huh I thought I would have more...I guess that would be enough to buy like a candy bar or something.

Compa: Ah, hahahaha…

Nep:( _waves_ ) Iffy, Compa, Hiro, Anky! The view from here is awesome! Oh wait? Are you scared?

Ankh:( _annoyed_ ) Don't call me Anky!

Compa:( _walks up_ ) Nep-Nep, this is a "sky harbor." It's where we go to get to the other Lands. The lands aren't connected, so we need to go through here.

Nep:( _curious_ ) Uh, how do you get across? I know! Jump, right? Like while saying "Wahoo"!

D-Did Neptune just reference every Mario game in existence? Gezz The fourth wall is pretty nonexistent here.

IF: Why not grow a moustache and jump then?...We need to go to the Basilicom. We fill papers there and once we get approval, we can go across freely.

And their IF also referencing every Mario game. Thus we head into the Basilicom.

Nep:( _waves hello_ ) Hello-!

PBS:( _Note PBS stands for Planeptune Basilicom staff_ ) Welcome to Planeptune's Basilicom. What brings you here today?

IF:( _walks up_ ) Could we get crossing approvals to go to Lastation?

PBS:( _nods_ ) All five of you to Lastation correct?

Compa: Yessy!

Hiro and Ankh:( _in thought_ ) Who says "Yessy"?

PBS:( _slides papers_ ) Very well then. Please fill out this form and sign right over here.

 _after filing the papers._

PBS:( _looking at papers_ ) So, Ms. IF, Ms. Compa, Mr. Hiro, Mr. Ankh, and Ms. Neptunia correct?

Nep:( _annoyed_ ) Hey mister, my name is "Neptune," not "Neptunia."

PBS:( _apologetic look_ ) Oh, my bad. How awful of me, mistaking such a loli-cute girl like you… Let's see now...Neptuune...Neptyu...toon...

Ok how could you mess up Neptune? How? It's like I'm having trouble saying "Hi." You just can't mess that up. "Ah...Is my name really that hard to say…?" Neptune says with a glum look on her face. Shaking his head PBS says "Oh, no, no! Not at all! I'm just having a bad day, that's all." IF and Compa a convers only strengthening the idea that few people can pronounce the name "Neptune." The point IF brings up is a good one, how can people pronounce "Planeptune" while others can't say "Neptune"? I wounder why?

PBS:( _slides papers back_ ) You should be able to travel between Lastation and Planeptune freely now.

Nep:( _curious_ ) Oh, Mister? I wanted to ask, but is the goddess around?

PBS:( _shakes head_ ) No I think Lady Purple Heart is up in Celestia. She hasn't come down here yet.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) I see… I thought maybe the goddess would be around. Shucks.

PBSA: Well, I heard that the other CPU's have appeared to protect their Lands… I hope Lady Purple Heart is all right…

IF: Maybe something happened in the Console War?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah the Goddess wouldn't just appear for no reason. Something must be happening in each nation that has gotten the attention of the CPU's.

PBS:( _shakes head_ ) That can't be. Lady Purple Heart would never lose to the other goddesses.

Well that's debatable considering that she's right here. "Um, Hello? What's this about a Console War?" Neptune says confused. I'm Curious to. The Web didn't have much on this so called war. "It's a battle that started in eons past for rulership of Gamindustri. It's said that the last standing CPU will become a god to rule Gamindustri." PBS says. Well damn hardcore, to be fighting for that long and also to be the last one standing.

IF:( _looks to Nep_ ) So, the CPU's have been fighting for years in Celestia.

Nep:( _sighs_ ) Not sure what's so great about beating each other up. Why not be friends?

IF:( _nods_ ) True, but with how long they've fought, I guess there's no point is asking.

 _Location change: Laststation_

After a well drawn out scene we finally arrive in Laststation. _Hey! We didn't make is too drawn out!_ It took 3 pages just to talk about 2 scenes. _Maybe because the Author need to talk about it._ **Hey! don't bring me into this. Also I can make you do questionable things!** Ok ok let's just end this chapter with this ok? _Ok_ **Ok** Ok thanks. Later!

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Noire the Tsundere

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

Chapter 9: Noire The Tundere

 _We are Hiro_

Finally arriving in Lastation i'm met with a sight that looks somewhat like China. Except this Nation is more stable….At least I think.( _no offence to any chinese people reading this_ ) With all of the closed stores and lots of poverty, I'm pretty sure some type of civil unrest is going on.

Nep:( _amazed_ ) Wow, this place is all steampunky! Iffy, what's this placed called again?

And apparently I brought a tourist with me. So they don't really notice much about the people here huh? "Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart. It's obscured by various industries." Yet I feel like i'm currently in a ghetto.

Nep:( _curious_ ) So. um, does the "theme" of each Land match with that goddess's preference?

If that's the case then she must have some low standers.

IF:( _shakes head_ ) No. The CPU's are here to protect us. It's us humans that shape the Land.

Well if that's the case then some big wig company must be making this place look like this. I feel a tap on my shoulder as Ankh hands me **TaToBa.** "This place if filled with Desire. Greeds and Yummies are sure to come." I nod as I take the medals and look around...Yeah I'm not a greed and even I know packed cites like this are sure to cause trouble. "Ok I'm on standby." He nods as he's given looks from all over. " _Heh_ I guess they don't take well to outsiders."

Ankh:( _scuffs_ ) Very Funny.( _grabs Hiro by the chin_ ) Be glad I don't just kill you here.

Ok then.

 _Location change Laststation Bailicom_

Arriving in Laststation's basilicom the first thing I feel is a sense of deception in the air, I'm right there is some type of civil unrest. "Um,'scuse me! I came to meet Lady Black Heart, but is she around?" Neptune asks to the man at the desk. "Who are you kids? This isn't a playground. Scram!" Wow dick…The people at the Planeptune basilicom are nicer to people here then the people here. "Scuse me! We just want to talk to Goddess you don't need to be a dick about it." I reply "He's right! That's no way to treat your guests!" "Stop rambling! I don't care who or what you are. Now, get out of here!" The Ass head says to us as he points to the door.

IF:( _annoyed_ ) Wow, so much for civility from the Basilicom…They say the Clothes make a man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great.

Hmm? From the corner of my eye I notice a black cloaked woman leaving the basilicom. "Hey Ankh I'm gonna follow her." he nods and I follow after her. Leading out of the Basilicom and into a nearby forest.

 _time skip 10 min_

I've been keeping a low profile and she seems to be out here to do quests, as she's only targeting certain monsters, a common thing that you can do on a quest…. Hm? She seems to be tuckered out now as she sits down on the base of a tree. I notice her mumbling to herself… Ok? What's she mumbling about? I get closer to hear.

Noire:( _lays back_ ) I hate to admit it, but I would have been next after Neptune and that Rider guy fell.

Yeah~ I would have lasted longer than her since I took her down. That's when I notice a group of monsters jump out of the foliage and move to Noire.( _yes I know her name_ ) "Look out!" I dash out, pull out my gun, and open fire on the monster. Noire grabs her blade and assist me, "Who are you?" "Not now!" The two of us engage the monsters. As we scrape up on the last of them, one attacks from behind, I use my leg to slash the monster down. "Sieeehaaa!" And the monster disappears.

Noire:( _turns around_ ) T-Thanks for that.( _looks at Hiro_ ) Hey! You are!?

Aw shit, I think she remembers me. She backs up and readied her blade, "Hold up! I don't mean any danger to you!" Her face changes to a " _I'm gonna kill you_ " look, she charges towards me, I block her attack. "Were sent by Avenir? Are you their hitman?"... Avenir? That must be the company that's killing Laststation right now!

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) No no! I wasn't sent by this "Avenir" I just happen to be there and I battled you that's all!

Noire:( _pushes Hiro away_ ) I can't trust you!( _shakes head and pushes Hiro away_ ) I can't trust anyone! Everything I've done has been destroyed all because I didn't pay attention to my own nation I swore to protect!

Hmm...I need to prove myself to her…. I take my gun and toss it away, then I throw my blade into the side of a tree. I sit down on the ground as Noire looks at me confused. "What are you doing?" She asks seemingly ready for anything.

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) I need to prove myself.( _looks at Noire_ ) If you don't believe me then strike me down.

She walks up to me and lifts up her blade….Her hands shake, as she thinks over what I say. "Ahh!" and she lowers her blade and sits down upon the ground. "You really are a fool to put yourself at risk, just after you save me too.( _looks up_ ) What made you help Neptune?" I stand up and point my finger in the air.

Hiro:( _smiles_ ) My father told this, "You aren't a man if you leave a woman to fend for herself."

A smiles appears as she sits down, she sighs her face saddens.

Noire:( _sighs_ ) You are the only person I've met who is stupid enough just to trust. But just a little. My place in the war lost, and my own nation capture by Avenir. Now I have to hide and sneak out of the basilicom, just to keep the peace here. Everything is going down hill, my nation is going to disappear-( _flicked in the head_ ) Ow!

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) See! That type of thinking, will make you a loner.( _looks to Noire_ ) You don't have to do this alone. I'm here to help your never alone, so right now can you trust me enough to help?

Noire nods, she stands up and I pull out my phone, "Is it ok if I have your phone number? So we can contact each other if we need to." she nods, and she pull out her phone. "Here's my number." We show each other our numbers, I put her number and she takes a moment to put mine in. My eyes can't help but look down, towards her bust...I-Is that a black bra?! I guess the name Lady Black Heart isn't just for show. "Well I guess I'll see you later...What's your name?"

Hiro:( _smiles_ ) Hiroshi Mako or Hiro as others call me. I already know your name Noire but do you want me to call you by anything?

Noire:( _Shakes head_ ) No nothing really. Well I guess we should part ways for now.( _walks off_ )

 _location change: Lastation downtown_

I was given a text about what we are doing from the others, I follow the directions given and I arrive at a rundown factory… "The place has seen better days." I look to my left and I see a blue haired woman and wearing a factory uniform.

Hiro:( _waves_ ) Hello are you miss Chian?

Chian:( _nods_ ) Yes thats me, I thought you were coming with others.

"That must mean that their not here yet." she nods, we wait a little while, after a few minutes I look back around and I see the others. "Hey! Over here guys!" They walk over.

Chian:( _looks to the girls_ ) So it's you guys? You're gonna take the work I ordered? Are you guys sure you'll be okay?

IF:( _nods_ ) More than okay. Nice to meet you. I'm IF.( _points to others_ ) This is Compa, He's Hiro, Ankh, and that's Neptune.

Chian:( _nods_ ) Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay. I've introduced myself to your friend, but my name is Chian. I run a small factory called Passe. Now, No use standing around here.( _opens door_ ) Please follow me.

 _location change: Passe's cafatera_

IF:( _looks around_ ) Didn't you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a cafeteria.

Chian:( _sits down at table_ ) My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next door. You'd rather speak at a cleaner place, right? Take a seat.

Nep:( _sits down_ ) Dibs on the barstool! With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and puddings!

Chian:( _shakes head_ ) That's not gonna create revenue, you know? The factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria, too.

IF:( _lays back in chair_ ) Sorry to intrude, but could you tell us the details to the work?

Chian:( _hands paper_ ) Sure. I need you take care of the monsters around the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from nowhere. With the route unsafe, all trade has halted.

IF:( _smiles_ ) Bingo. This may be the work we're looking for. We'll take the order.

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah sounds.

Chian:( _sigh of relief_ ) Good. With Avenir Killing the market, we don't need anymore problems.

Compa:( _confused_ ) Chian? Chain? What's this "Avenir"?

Chian:( _surprised_ ) Wait, you don't know Avenir?

Compa:( _nod_ ) yes. We just arrived in Lastation today, so we don't know this "Avenir."

Hiro:( _looks to Compa_ ) From what I hear, it's a company that currently taking over Laststation right now. The reason why the people at the basilicom were Dicks to us, is that they don't want anyone getting near Black Heart.

Ankh:( _looks at Chian_ ) Is this true?

Chain:( _nods_ ) Yeah, Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation. They make everything from goods to Weapons, and is controlling the market. People like me can't compete with them, so our products don't sell well. And it's not like they create work. I know a few who closed shop already.

Compa:( _sad face_ ) That's Terrible. It goes against antitrust laws!

Nep:( _walks over_ ) So, Avenir IS bad! Everyone is suffering because of them, right?

Chian:( _Angry face_ ) They're not just "bad"! They're monsters!

Nep:( _serious_ ) How about we barge into where the CPU Lady Black Hearth lives? We could get info on the Key Fragment, AND help Chian. What a bargain!

"Okay, Nep-Nep! Let's go on stealth and stand by at Lady Black Hearth's room." Comap says. "Lady Black H-e-a-r-t, not Lady Black Hearth." Chian points out. "But, if you don't know where the Lady is, the guards will just spot you."

Hiro:( _Signals no with hand_ ) No~ We'll be like the spanish inquisition! No one will expect us!

Detective:( _walks up_ ) So what's the situation?

Police officer:( _looks at stuff_ ) _Sigh~_ honestly sir I don't know who did this…

Detective:( _sees something_ ) Here this might be somethi-( _takes off glasses_ ) Oh my god.

Police officer:( _Walks over_ ) What? What is it sir?

Detective:( _shows symbole_ ) This is the symbol of the Spanish Inquisition!

Man in background:( _smiles_ ) No one expected the Spanish Inquisition.( _runs away_ ) HA HA HA HA HA!

IF:( _looks around_ ) What was that?

Hiro:( _looks to everyone_ ) Oh that's gonna be a clip that explains what I just said. Well we will leave off at this! See Y'all next time!

Everyone:( _looks to Hiro_ ) Whaa?

End of Chapter 9


	10. Happy Birthday Forgeravin!

Happy Birthday Forgeravin!

Forgeravin:( _walking to door_ ) _Sigh~_ Finals are a bitch to deal with.( _looks to reader_ ) Oh! Hi thanks for reading my stories. I feel like I've kinda let you guys down with the amount of stories I promised to write but due to school and a tight schedule I've been unable to write all the stories that I wanted to write.( _opens door_ ) But I have been consistent with the current story, _HDNP Desire of Gameindusty_ I had made chapters in advance to be sure that when I can't upload-

Everyone:( _jumps out_ ) Happy Birthday!

Forgeravin:( _scared_ ) AH!~( _begins to laugh_ ) Ok you got me.( _takes a breath and looks at reader_ ) But this will be a update of current or possible new stories. Also I'm discontinuing the _Flame of Hope and Absolute Duo_ stories as they have too many flaws with it, that doing another rewrite will be pointless. So here they are… Current or possibly new stories I will be making. Also be sure to follow my twitter Forgeravin117 for updates on stories and chapters.

 **Discontinued stories(** _ **I may come back to them**_ **)**

RWBY Flame of Hope

Absolute Duo: Sigma and Delta

 **Current stories**

HDNP Desire of Gameindusty( _forever alone_ )

 **New or Possible stories.(** _ **as in i'm writing or still coming up with the story**_ **)**

Senran Kagura Ninja Storm

HDNP Star Gazer

HDNP Project Silver

Infinite Stratos Project F

Infinite Stratos Rider System( _Kamen Rider Kabuto_ )

Date A Live Card of Fate( _Kamen Rider Blade_ )

Date A Live Date of Thunder

Dog Days Animal Awaken( _Animal Sentai Zoogers_ )

RWBY Rise of Amazon( _No relation to Kamen Rider Amazon or the new ones I just take some ideas from it_ )

Danmachi The Golden Fruit( _Kamen Rider Gaim_ )

Active Raid Active Drive( _Kamen Rider Drive_ )

MLP Spirit Hero( _Kamen Rider Ghost_ )

Forgeravin:( _sits down_ ) So there you have it. Those are the stories that I will or will not write in the future. So once finals are over I will hopefully upload more stories for all of you to read. So this is Forgeravin signing off! Say Goodbye everyone!

Everyone:( _wave good bye_ ) Bye!

 **Happy Birthday Forgeravin!**


	11. Chapter 10: Awkard

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

Chapter 10: Awkward

Narrator: After getting the job request from Chian, the party goes to the trade route to eliminate the monster who is blocking it. But from the distance Noire also known as Black Heart watches and prepares for battle.

 _location change: West Wind Valley_

Nep:( _walking around_ ) We're here! So this is where that monster thingy is going to appear? Well, no monster will beat me! I'll just snap my fingers and blow 'em up!

Hiro:( _puts belt on_ ) Your not Roy Mustang from Fullmetal alchemist. Though that would be cool. But sadly no.

Nep:( _puffs cheek_ ) Boo~ You're not fun sometime Hiro. Hey-! Compa, IF, Anky-! Hurry, hurry!

Ankh:( _facepalms_ ) I don't know why I even bother.

Hiro:( _pats Ankh on the back_ ) Well I guess you will have to get used to it.

Compa:( _tired_ ) _Huff huff_ Nep-Nep, wait… I'm so tired…

IF:( _shakes head_ ) _sigh_ With Nep this excited, she'll lose her spunk when we need it.

"Who needs a last-gen yellow stamina bar?! I've got infinite stamina! Let's just wipe out the monsters in the area and report back to Chian!" Right. We need to focus on the task at hand...What? You think I was gonna reference the Dark soul's series? Well to bad! W-wait aw crap. I just pointed it out..ah! Whatever! We observe the area, as we take on Monster that we come in contact with… Hey Author? **What?** I wonder… I feel as if a really embarrassing moment is going to occur soon. Is that just me or is my thought right? **I can't say...** _ **foreshadow~**_ Ok then. I should be ready for anything then.

 _Time skip: 30 minutes later_

As we are reaching our destination we notice a monster that has a rare drop. It's not for a quest but the Kagami Foundation wants some for a project, so they asked me to get some. "So that's the monster the Kagami Foundation wants us to take down?" IF asks.

Hiro:( _Puts_ _ **TaToBa**_ _Medals in belt_ ) Yeah boss wants the rare item it has for a project that will help us later on our journey.( _angles belt and slides scanner_ ) _Henshin!_

( _starts_ _ **TaToBa**_ _Theme_ )

" **Tata! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " I start off the attack by extending the Medajaribur's blade, by adding the blade handle add on, " **Triple Scanning charge!** " I slash at the surrounding monsters to make sure they don't distract us. Neptune attacks from behind and knock one of its legs down, Compa stabs the monster in the eye as gets up and smacks Compa away. IF Catches her, she puts her down and charge towards the monster " **Heaven Demon!** " the blade strikes knocking the monster back. "It's time to end this! This is a finisher I've been thinking up!" I dash towards the monster, I slide the scanner down the belt. " **Scanning Charge!** " it swings on of its arms towards me as I quickly detach the handle add on, and add it to blade itself and I pull the inner part of the blade off from the hilt. This turns into a second smaller blade, I slash at the arm and cut straight down its other arm. I cross slash at its face down then again slashing going up. " **Kinetic strike Rider Punch!** " I drop my blades and I punch the monsters face.

( _end_ _ **TaToBa**_ _theme_ )

The monster disappears leaving behind the rare item we need. I return to my civilian form and grab the item. "Done."

 **Achievement unlocked! First special attack!**

Yay~! More Achievements!

 _time skip 20 minutes later_

Nep:( _tired_ ) _Huff huff_ Iff...y… W...ait...So...tired…

IF:( _facepalms_ ) You've got to be kidding. I thought you said you had infinite stamina!

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Yeah well we all know that it's a bluff.

Compa:( _looks to IF_ ) My tootsies hurt. I can't take a single step more. Iffy, let's take a rest.

"Oh, come on, you girls can do better. _sigh_ Oh well, let's take a break then." The other two rejoice. We all sit down, "Ooh! Since we're resting, let's have a snack! I got Pudding!" Neptune and her pudding… "Wait… Wasn't this the place where the monster Chian Described appears?" Hey! That is the place! Neptune points to a monster that's patrolling the area. "Um...Iffy? This monster with the non-color variant design is…"

IF:( _nods_ ) Yes, it must be the monster Chian mentioned.

Hiro:( _readys blade_ ) Yeah let's take it down.

Nep:( _In denial_ ) Oh, come on, you two! You think I'd fall for your tricks?

Wow even the author knows that Neptune is in denial… "This is the monster Chian asked us to get rid of." Neptune gives a reluctant sigh as she stands up. "Mr. Monster? Can you wait? We were trying to take a break here…" I shake my head as I put my arm to her shoulder.

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) I know you want to take a break but once we take care of it we can relax.

Ankh:( _smiles_ ) Or you could stay here and get _Censored_ by a monster.

Nep:( _looks at monster_ ) And just when I was about to bite into the tasty pudding…( _transformers_ ) You shall Pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!

Holy shit...So pudding can get her interested hmm? **No.** What? **No! I know what your thinking and, no I know I put cursing in this story but! We do not put anything sexuial!** What!? I wouldn't dare! **Sure you wouldn't.** I wouldn't! Oh whatever. Time to fight!

Nep:( _readys blade_ ) Compa, Iffy, Hiro, Anky! Stop talking and let's beat the hell out of this monster!

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Right.( _puts belt and_ _ **TaToBa**_ _Medals in, then slides scanner_ ) _Henshin!_

( _starts playing_ _ **Double-Cyclone Effect**_ _Theme_ )

"Eat lead!" I yell as I pull out my gun and fire a few bullets upon the monster. The monster has a look of an eagle, but is armored, and has two Tails? I think? My claws fold forward as I jump behind the monster, and slash from behind. IF use this to jump on to the head and stab it in the eye. Neptune then dashes forward, and slashes at the chest. "Hiro! Change to this!" Ankh says as he throws **Kamakiri** and **Cheetah**. I take them and put them in the belt and slide down the scanner. " **Taka Kamakiri Cheta!** " My armor changes as I dash towards the monster. This time I go around and jump onto the chest of the monster. "Ha! Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta!" I yell as I start kicking wildly into the monster's chest. I then jump back, ok let's end this! I slide the scanner down the belt. " **Scanning Charge!** " I dash towards the monster and slash at the monster destroying it.

( _end of theme_ )

Nep:( _Lowers weapon_ ) Whew… That was some fight.

OOO:( _sighs_ ) Yeah but we managed. That's all that matters.

 _We are Noire_

I've come as fast as I could, but… I didn't expect them to be in a battle. I lost my timing to show myself…Hiro is here as well. I rushed here, but now that I've had the chance to cool myself down...Attacking them now is too low for me. Even I have my pride, still it does make sense to fight so that I could regain my position… I can't lose my Shares… I won't be able to win the Console Wars like this… But, fighting Neptune and Hiro now isn't like me. It isn't a great image as a goddess. I sure wouldn't enjoy my victory… And my pride wouldnt let me… _Sigh_ Sadly enough, with my position now, I guess I've got no other choice…( _Transformers_ )

 _We are Hiro_

IF:( _looks to Nep_ ) Hey, wouldn't it have been faster if Nep in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?

Yeah that- Wait was that a Gundam OO reference? I think it is! TRANS-AM Mode is a system that the Gundams in OO series have...Shit this universe is full of surprises. "No. There's no way I could carry the four of you. This is quite tiring, you know?" Neptune says. Well I think Ankh could carry me but I don't think Ankh would be very happy.

OOO:( _turns around_ ) She's right and we already have the Ridevendor with us.

Compa:( _nods_ ) Yeah that's a good alternative.

"I'm returning to normal. Hiro you should to." Yeah I should...Hm? I turn as I see a figure hiding behind rocks. "Wait a second, Nep. Don't undo your transformation just yet." IF says on stand by. "You noticed too IF?" IF nods to me. "Ankh?"

Ankh:( _readys medals_ ) Yeah I noticed to. Get ready for the next battle!

Nep:( _surprised_ ) Wha-?!

Black Heart:( _walks out_ ) I didn't expect you to notice. Well done. It's been a while, Neptune. But of course, you probably don't know me right now... And hello again to you as well Kamen Rider OOOs.

OOO:( _Battle stance_ ) Aw~ Shit you still remember our first encounter?

So your position in this battle forced you to do this…Ok then I won't hold back! "Bring it!" I yell back to Black Heart

Black Heart:( _nods_ ) How could I not, it's because of you that I had to come down here.

Compa:( _looks to Hiro_ ) You know her?

OOO:( _nods_ ) Yeah shit happens and I defeated her.

Nep:( _looks to Black Heart_ ) Excuse me? You do know me right? If so then could you tell me, who am I?

Black Heart:( _laughs_ ) being asked for help by Neptune! Very well, let me tell you...But that's if you defeat me in Battle!

( _Starts Playing_ _ **Galaxy Forge OST:Fierce Battle! Super Mode**_ )

Shit! I knew that this would happen. Neptune and the others ready themselves. "Hiro use are latest medal!" Ankh says as she throws **Gorilla** Medal towards me, I put in the belt and slide it down the scanner. " **Taka Gorilla Cheetah!** " My chest piece changes and my arms gain massive silver gauntlets. " **Dual edge!** " Neptune slashes at Black Heart with a powerful horizontal slash. I immediately dash towards her and punch her in the stomach. She launches into the side of the mountain. Ok we have a- A blur flies out and smashes me into the ground. It flies all over, "Humpf I've leveled up as well! My speed is unmatched!"

Hiro:( _looks to Ankh_ ) Ankh! I think it's time for us to use **LaToraTah!**

Ankh:( _Throws medals_ ) _Hmphf_ Get yourself killed that would be fine by me!

( _End of Theme_ )

Ankh throws **Lion** and **Tora** I put them into the belt and scan. " **Lion, Tora, Cheetah! Rata~Rata~Rata~Ratoratah!~** " A blinding light forces everyone to cover their eyes. My armor changes to yellow, as all three armor pieces are put together.

( _Starts_ _ **LaToraTah**_ _Theme_ )

"Here we go, Black Heart let's make this interesting." I say preparing my claws for combat. We both go at each other at full speed, the two of us blur across the battlefield, only become visible when our blades clash. I'm knocked back, Black Heart charges towards me. " **Lace ribbon!** " " **Cross Combo!** " The two goddess yell as their attacks clash each swing knocking the other blade back. Neptune kicks her again, Black Heart seems to be at her limit. "OOOs! End this!" I nod, I slide the scanner down the belt. " **Scanning Charge!** " Three yellow ring appear before me, I run straight through them, the energy transferring to my claws. Black Heart readied her blade, I stop right infront of her as she blocks. "Seii Haaa!" I yell as I slash straight through her blade.

( _end of theme_ )

Black Heart:( _struggling to get up_ ) Tch! Ah! Even if I was outnumbered...me, Lose! Whats going on?! Is what I faced when I first met the Rider only a taste of his power!? Or, is this my power…? No… I won't believe it!

Nep:( _lowers blade_ ) Now that we won, tell me what you know about me.

Black Heat:( _points to OOOs and Neptune_ ) Don't think you've won it all by just downing me!

Nep:( _blade disappears_ ) I admit that we did outnumber you, but still, a win's a win.

Black Heart:( _shaking head_ ) No...No…! I won't accept this!

OOOs:( _claws fold back onto arms_ ) To bad Reality already gave you an answer. Take it or leave it! You're going to tell us everything you know about Neptune!

Her wings appear from behind and she flies away at a high speed. I start to run after her but I only go about 2 feet before falling to my knees. I guess going at that type of speed put a huge strain on your body. "Take a break Hiro! Go after her, Nep!" IF says putting an arm on me. But Neptune returns to her human form. "I'm sorry, Iffy. I used up all my juice already. I'm soooo tired…" I stumble around to a Ridevendor as I turn it into a bike.

Ankh:( _puts hand on shoulder_ ) Don't even think about going.( _turns belt straight and Hiro returns to civilian form_ ) You aren't even physically ready to use the bike much less go after her.

IF:( _looks to Nep_ ) No time to be tired! Let's go! She's our chance to get info on you! And Hiro can't go after her!

 _Cough Cough_ Uh~ huh? Is that blood? "Uh don't move I'll make sure you'll get better." Compa says as she start to bandage me up.

 _We are Noire_

 _sigh_ Lost to Neptune and my Hard Drive Divinity is off now. Oh, what a day… I can't believe I lost to Neptune and The Rider… Those two seem to getting stronger… Well, it was a 4-on-1, so… I bet if it was 1-on-1 I would've…( _grabbed by Neptune_ ) "Gotcha!" Wha!?

Nep:( _smiling_ ) Gotta catch em' all!

Noire:( _sputtering_ ) Wh-What?! Like, wait! What?! Why?!

Nep: I'm not letting you go until you spill everything you've got!( _let's go and looks at Noire_ ) Huh? Wait… I've got the wrong person.

Noire:( _sputtering_ ) Wh-Why are you here?!

Nep:( _apologetic_ ) Ummm… I'm looking for a girl. Did you see anyone come by? She's black, shiny, and was flying. I figure she'd be really easy to spot.

Why is it that the description reminds me of an insect pest… "Well, there was someone going down that direction. Like, really fast." She buys the lie.

Nep:( _sighs_ ) Iffy is so not going to like hearing she got away…

Hiro:( _stumbling_ ) Neptune? Noire?

I turn to see a beaten up Hiro. What happen to him? Was it because of going at such high speed? But even so he's gotta be strong to be able even walk. "What are you doing here Hiro? I thought Compa is taking care of you?" Neptune says to him.

 _we are Hiro_

Hiro:( _scratches back of head_ ) Sorry. I but I didn't like the idea of leaving you alone, But I didn't know that you're here Noire. Ah~( _falls_ )

Nep:( _catches Hiro_ ) Hiro take it easy.( _looks at Noire_ ) You know her?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Y-Yeah I met her at the basilicom, her name is Noire. Don't worry she's a friend.

Noire:( _embarrassed_ ) F-Friends?( _under breath_ ) _Heh_ Friends…

Her face starts to turn red at my comment. She's so cute, I get up and lay on a mountain wall. I look at her, she's scraped up, most likely due to our battle. Yeah I know it's her I'm just playing along, for now at least.

Hiro:( _looks to Noire_ ) Noire? What happened? You're all strapped up. Oh I see you were doing quests and you got damaged, right?

Noire takes a moment then nods. I start to walk over to the two. "In that case we-" At that very moment I trip on a rock and fall onto the two of them…..Ah...AHHHH! My lips are directly planted on Neptune's, and my left hand is on Noire's chest, I feel as if my face is hotter than the sun.

IF:( _blushing_ ) W-What are you doing Hiro!?

Compa:( _blushing_ ) Oh my~ Hiro what happened?

Ankh:( _chuckles_ ) First you leave us when you're injured, then you fondle these two.

Hiro:( _Embarrased_ ) N-No! ( _Gets off Neptune_ ) I'm sorry Neptune!

Nep:( _Blushing_ ) No it's ok Hiro...

Noire:( _embarrassed_ ) Y-you you…( _remembers Hiro_ ) I'll forgive you this time because of your situation but if you ever do that aga-( _Hiro pass out_ )

End of Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11: Trust

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

Chapter 11: Trust

Narrator: After a fierce battle between our Heros and Black Heart, our heros come out victorious. And OOOs used **LaToraTah** for the first time, but his body couldn't handle the G's that were produced because of the combo Immense speed it had. We now return to Chain's factory, were the others regroup. What will our heros do now.

 _We are Ankh_

We arrive back at Chain's Factory. With a beat up Hiro, This guy is just like Eiji. Trying to be the hero, even though his body can't handle it. Still just like Eiji he has a knack for collecting medals.

Chian:( _runs over_ ) Whoa! What happened to him?

Ankh:( _sits down_ ) The fool doing the absolute stupidest thing possible. Pushing his body to the absolute limit.( _chuckles_ ) Well he got what he deserved!

Nep:( _walks over_ ) We could just give him a green mushroom, and he would gain an extra life!

 _We are Hiro_

I open my eyes to find my wounds being handled by Compa. "The hero of the day has awoken." I sit up and find smiles all round. "So if I remember correctly we had just met Noire then…" I can't remember anything after that point….I feel as if I had just lost a very important memorie.

Hiro:( _shakes Head_ ) _Aww~_ Whatever all's fine so I shouldn't worry.( _Looks to IF_ ) So did you tell Chian?

IF:( _nods_ ) Yeah we got it all sorted. You can relax.

Chian:( _looks over to Noire_ ) Still though your new friend looks almost exactly like Lady Black Heart. It's almost too exact.

Hiro:( _chuckles_ ) Nah, she just like to mess with people by looking like Black Heart. I made the same mistake when I first met her. In her own words, "I used to do this as a sort of prank. But at I continued to do it, so I got used to wearing this." So she's just a cosplayer. That's what she said.

Noire catches on to my lie, "Yeah just for a prank. You know for fun?" Chain pauses for a moment, then sighs. "Gezz You almost fooled me back there." I chuckle as I say. "Welcome to the party." We all have a laugh.

Chian:( _walks over to counter_ ) Well thanks to your combined effort in clearing up the trade route. I'll treat you guys to some good food!

 _Once meals are cooked_

Nep:( _smils_ ) Urmghbrug! Sof Derifosh! _Gulp_ ...Ah~, Chian, this burger is jaw dropping!

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Neptune how many times must I tell you. Don't talk while your mouth is full.

Compa:( _smiling_ ) The soup is so tasty! I feel all warm inside.

Hiro:( _gulp's food_ ) Ah~ And the Ramen's soup and noodles are almost in unity!

Chian:( _smiles_ ) It's my mother's pride menu. Happy to know you're all enjoying it.

Noire:( _looks around_ ) It's really lavish, but are you sure I can join as well?

Chian:( _smiles_ ) Just dig in and enjoy. After all, food tastes better with more people.

….They Greeds have been surprisingly quiet, Not even a single Yum. This doesn't bode well, with no Greed activity in the past several weeks. The Greeds must be planning something...Or "He's" planning to destroy this world. I feel at tap on the shoulder, "Is something wrong?" Noire says as she looks over. "Uhh Yeah it nothing don't worry." I say to her...

 _Time skip 1 day later_

The hotel we are staying is pretty nice for the most part. Comfy beds and decently sized rooms. Me and Ankh stay in a separate room from the girls. I lay in bed after yesterday's injuries I'm put in bed and I'm stuck for now. Compa enters from the other room. "Ah you're awake. That's good." she says with a smile. "Where's the others?" I ask.

Compa:( _grabs bag_ ) Well Iffy is getting info from the guild, Neptune is out getting pudding, i'm about to leave to buy a few things, and Noire is out practicing. Oh and only for to day, I'm not allowing you to go anywhere. It's your doctor's orders.

I nod, Compa leaves the room, and I lay on their for a few minutes when Noire enters the room. "Hey I need to talk to you for a moment." Noire says I sit up and look at her, as she sits down at another bed. "Hey why did you lie to the others? Even though I'm your enemy." upon hearing that I chuckle.

Hiro:( _Smiles_ ) Like a said earlier we are friends. Friends have tussles with each other every once and awhile. Besides you already know that I'm a Rider.

Noire:( _sighs_ ) Thank you...Hey is what you said when we first met did you mean it?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah I meant it when I said I would help you get back your nation. This Nation needs its CPU back. I wont lets some corporate asshole destroy this place.( _looks to Noire_ ) I promise this on my life.

I see her face turn red a little. She mumbles a few things to herself.

Noire:( _smiles_ ) I guess I can't trust you enough to help out.( _blushing_ ) B-but it's not like I'm doing this just because you called me a friend!

Here's the Tsundere we all know and love. I can't help but chuckle at the sound of that. "Well I'm gonna see if can Help out, Chian and the others. You rest up." I nod and I lay down to rest.

" _Sigh Hello again Histoire._ " I say into the darkness. " _Hello again Hiro, I see you are being a hero again._ " Histoire says. " _I see you have already gained the trust of the CPU_ " I smile, " _Hey Histoire can ask you about home?_ " " _Hm? You mean your family? Their worried about you since you went missing._ " Oh I see...Hey I wonder? " _Hey Histoire? Is it possible that I could send them a message?_ " " _Hmm? Yes I think I can send a short message. What would you like to tell them?_ " Hmm. " _could you tell them that I'm currently on a trip with my friends and that I will return home. Near the end of summer?_ " I see a small light in the distance. " _Ok I'll send them this message. It will take about 3 days to get to them._ " That's oddly specific? " _Thanks Histoire._ " " _I shall see you again._ " Histoire says to me as we part ways.

 _The next morning_

I awoke in the morning, to find that I'm first wake up. I get out of bed, and enter the other room I take a look at the others, they're all sleeping so peacefully. I walk over to a bag that I had gotten While I was in Planeptune. It has clothes for running. I walk into the bathroom and change into running clothes. I leave the hotel and start to run around the area.

 _Time skip 30 min later_

I return to the hotel and I enter to see someone me and Ankhs room. Avenir's Hitmen? I take out my blade that I had brought with me for practice. I quietly walk over to the door of the room and pear inside. N-Noire?

Noire:( _tiptoeing across room_ ) Good Morning! Huh? He's not here? Dang and I thought I would give him a good morning kiss to thank him. T-Though it's not like I like him.

Are you kidding me! You would sneak into my room just to do that! If it were Neptune sure but Noire!...Wait maybe this Noire is disguised as her, and she already knows that I'm here and is just playing dumb just to trick me.

Noire:( _walks around_ ) Even though he doesn't have much with him, this place is a mess. There's clothes all over.( _picks up t shirt_ ) This hasn't been washed has it.( _looks around_ )

Wait don't tell me she's gonna, " _Sniff sniff Ah~_ The shirt has a bit of his smell." The hell? Is she a dog or something?! "Oh no, I might get attached to this smell.( _looks at bed_ )" I feel my face turn red as I see the scene in front of me…. Oh no don't tell me that she's gonna do that! "( _tossing shirt and jumping on the bed_ ) Whoo!" Whoo! My ass! I knew she was gonna do that! She then proceeds to rub her face in my pillow. "Ah~ Hiro you can't do that. ( _Begins to do censored actions that the author does not want to describe._ )" I-Is she masterbating? _Sigh~_ Ok this can't be a hitman. This is the real Noire, and she is nothing more than a Horny Woman! But this is pretty hot…. No! Nononononononono. Not now Pervert me. I walk in and grab my shit off the ground then I walk for the fridge "Huh? W-Who's there!" Noire says sitting up.

Hiro:( _walks in and opens small fridge_ ) _Geez~_ And I though goddess were supposed to be this image of perfection.( _grabs water bottle_ ) Well I shouldn't have keeped up that image.

Noire:( _blushing_ ) Uh...Hiro how...Long...Were you there?

Hiro:( _uncaps bottle_ ) For Quite a while.( _starts drinking_ ) Ah~ but It was a good show while it lasted.

Why did I say that? Just saying that made myself blush. I quickly turn away as Noire begins to fluster

Noire:( _in disbelief_ ) Huh? W-Wait, you're kidding.( _looks down_ ) No… I can never be a bride now!

Hiro:( _capes bottle_ ) Oh don't get so down. Aren't you glad you noticed me _before_ you started humping my pillow?

Noire:( _yells_ ) That's No consolation at all!

Neptune walks into the room rubbing her eyes. "Whats with all the racket?( _looks around the gets a mischievous look_ ) Oh~ Noire could it be that you are?" I nod and as grab my clothes. "Yes Noire is a Horny Woman." Neptune's face lights up. "Could she be a character that has separate side to her personality?"

Hiro:( _smiles_ ) Or maybe, she's just a pervert on the inside. Heh heh.( _Noire tugs ear_ ) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

Noire:( _flustered_ ) Enough! Or else this will get ugly.( _lets go of Hiro's ear_ )

Nep and Hiro:( _nodding_ ) Yes mam.

 _Later in a dungeon_

Nep:( _annoyed_ ) Though it is quite unfortunate, let's start working for Avenir…

She talks as if she was continuing a sentence that she started last night. "Please don't say that out loud." IF says to her. Neptune is not the type to shut up at a single remark. Noire catches up with us, "Sorry for the wait. It took a while to get ready." Noire looks pretty much the same. Except for the glass, Who is she superman? I highly doubt that will get by Avenir's eyes.

IF:( _walking_ ) Okay, stop it right there. You can continue after our work is done. Let's go already.

Hiro:( _gets on Ridevendor_ ) She's right, save the cat fight till after we finish our work.( _puts helmet on_ ) Now hop on.

Neptune hops onto IF bike, as Compa gets on Ankhs bike, Noire seems to just stare at me on the bike. "Uh is something wrong? First time being on a motorcycle?" I say that but I know full well, what she's worried about. Being right behind me. "Don't worry. If something happens we're here for you Noire." She nods and gets on. Her hands wrap around my chest and we ride off. I can't help but blush as she press her chest to my back. Oh~ It feels so wonderful...No! Back to reality! Not now Pervert me! **But I want to!** No perverted me! **You're no fun.** Why am I talking to myself?

We arrive at the rondevu point and our contact await us there. We stop the bikes in front of him and we get off. Ankh stays on his bike, just because he wants to. Plus he doesn't trust Avenir all that much. I don't blame him for thinking so.

Gana:( _looks at the others_ ) Nice to meet you all. We've been waiting.( _looks around_ ) So you're the folks who will be handling our orders?

IF:( _nods_ ) Yes, and you're our client...Ganache?

Gana:( _nods_ ) Yes. My name is Ganache, and I work at the Avenir company. This here is our representative President Singe.

What the hell is with the names in this world? Neptune, IF, Compa, Ganache, and now Singe? Who the hell named these guys?! An Author who can't come up with original names? **Hey watch your tongue!** Oops sorry. Singe stays quiet as his eyes fall onto me...then to Ankh. Ok~ is he trying to figure me out or something?

IF:( _lays back on bike_ ) It's rare to get work from your ranks. Or is it we're just that important?

"Hahaha. You're such a joker." I wish to reference Kamen Rider W but I can't. Solely because I don't have a Gaia Memoire me with me so I can't make the joke.

Singe:( _looks to Gana_ ) Stop the unnecessary prattle here.( _looks to others_ ) I don't have time to spare.

Ganache apologise to Singe. The orders are to clear out an area for an energy plant in this area. So basicly take down any monsters that are in the way. After that they will inspect the area so they can start construction. "As long as the place is cleared, I could care less what you all do." Singe says clearly not caring for any harmless monsters out their.

Ganache:( _"stop!" With hands_ ) Now, now. Let's get this done, shall we? Please take care of this quick. I hope it won't be to hard.

Hiro:( _chuckles_ ) Heh it won't be as hard as Osama Bin Laden trying to get through airport security.

 _meanwhile_

Officer:( _puts out hand_ ) Sir your Passport?

Bin Laden:( _hands passport_ ) Ye-Yes Here.

Officer:( _looks at passport_ ) 25 year old woman?( _looks up_ ) Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me.

Bin Laden:( _runs off_ ) I've been caught!

Officer:( _runs after_ ) Hey get back here!

 _back with the others_

Ganache:( _looks around_ ) The hell was that?!

Hiro:( _puts hement on_ ) Oh that's just a cutaway those will happen every so often. But that's the end of the chapter see ya!

Noire, Singe, and Ganache:( _confused_ ) What?!

End of Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12: Doc P bitches!

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

Chapter 12: Doc P! Bitches!

 _We are observers_

After Hiro made that joke the ride off to clear out the area for the plant as Ganache and Singe speak of their next action. The two both have suspicions of Noire and the others.

Gana:( _looks to Singe_ ) Sir President, about that black-haired girl…

Singe: Did you notice, too?

Gana:( _nods_ ) Yes. For being a cosplay, she looked very similar.

Singe: She has been missing for the past few days, right?

Gana:( _looks to the road_ ) Yes, so it is quite possible that is her. What shall we do?

Singe: Nothing. We can't do anything without positive proof. But be sure you keep a watch of her… and if possible.

Gana:( _looks over_ ) Recruit the Rider and his friend?

"Yes if we get a hand on the tech that he uses. Our power could skyrocket." Ganache nods, as he leaves. "Then I guess I could get some battle data." Looming behind him is a massive robot. "Return for now." Singe says and the robot turns away and leaves him alone.

 _We are Hiro_

Nep:( _looks over_ ) Hmm… I guess it isn't that easy to find out what Avenir is gonna exhibit.

IF:( _eyes on road_ ) Too bad, but we could at least test Chian's weapon out.

Nep:( _looks to Noire_ ) Speaking of, Noire, You'll be fighting with us, right?

Noire looks over and nods. "Yes that's right." Neptune smiles and looks over to IF,

Nep:( _points to clearing_ ) If that's the case, Iffy… There's some monsters here, so let's fight one to see how good Noire is.

Hiro:( _eyes on road_ ) That shouldn't be too much of a problem. I saw her fight once before, when we first met. She certainly has an elegant style to her fighting. It really complements her, but that's just what I think.

Little did I know that Noire who is holding on to me is currently blushing, at my complement. "Oh~ Noire is blushing." Compa says as smiles. "N-No! I-it's just that his body is quite warm is all." Really? That's what she comes up with.

Noire:( _chuckles_ ) A-Anyways, You are underestimate me, but fine...Take a good look with those eyes of yours.

We stop and park the bike. As a small pack of Monsters appeared before us. "Hey, to make things fun, why not bet our puddings? Winner takes all!" Neptune says. Well fun competition now and again is not all bad. Besides it's just pudding. "Sounds good to me." I say, "You're on. Not much of a bet though, since I'll win." Friendly competition I thought to myself. I strap on the belt and put **TaToBa** in and scan. " _Henshin_!" " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " The OOOs armor appears on me. I ready my blade for combat.

Nep:( _looks over_ ) I dunno. I'm not planning to lose, you know? If Hiro gonna do it then so will I Transform!( _HDD activates_ ) Time to get serious…

Noire:( _annoyed_ ) What the? That's not fair! No transforming!

Nep:( _smirks_ ) Well then, why don't you transform, too? Besides what about Hiro? I'm pretty sure, that he needs to change into OOOs to protect himself.

Noire:( _suppried_ ) Wha-! I-I'm just a human I can't transform! A-And Hrio is an exception!( _in though_ ) Th-That surprised me… I thought for a second she found out who I am. Hiro already knows, I don't need Neptune knowing as well!

Nep:( _readys weapons_ ) Well, a bet is a bet. I won't let you go easy.

Compa:( _sweat drop_ ) Nep-Nep gets so serious when pudding is on the line…

( _Battle theme plays, Listen to whatever you want._ )

The girls dash towards the monsters. I take the blade extension and put it on the blade, I dash towards the other girls. They aren't the only one's who can fight! I slash at a few monsters as hawk like creature flies in front of me, I extend the blade into a spear, and throw it into its head.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Headshot!**

I jump and pull the spear out and I spin around and cut the head clean off.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Decapitation! Yeah!~**

Ok~ I duck as a blue hedgehog tries to stike, I spin around and cut the rest of his body off of its legs.( _sorry Sonic fans! I love sonic too but he's kinda losing speed and I'm only using it for this joke_ ) Oh~ Ok I think that was a bit cruel. I stab it disappearing into data ending its suffering.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Damm~ Daniel!** ( _I hate myself now_ )

Really!? A pop culture reference! I killed a reference to SEGA's mascot! And I get a popcluter reference!? _Sigh~_ The Author was right to give you a heads up… Anyways!~ We continue to fight. But from the chaos I get separated from the others. "Take this!" " **Triple Scanning Charge!** " I slash at the monster destroying the monster. "I see that all the talk wasn't a lie." I turn to see a woman around her teen's. Mezool the water greed, She took on a new form I see.

( _end of theme_ )

Mezool:( _gestures: towards me_ ) Let's talk shall we?

 _We are Neptune_

Nep:( _slashes monster_ ) Take this! I won.

Noire:( _looks over_ ) What are you saying? I won first.

Nep:( _shakes head_ ) No, I was 10 frames ahead of you.

IF:( _walks up_ ) Okay, stop it. You both dealt the final blow at once. So it's a tie. Okay?

"No way!" I say as I return to my cute little self. "That's right there's no way that I would lose to Neptune!" Noire says. "You girls are stubborn!" IF yells at us causing us to jump a little. "Yikes!" We both say in unison.

Compa:( _stern face_ ) If the ref says that it's a tie, then it's a tie. If you don't like it then me and Iffy will take the pudding away.

The two:( _shakes head_ ) Please, no!

IF:( _looks around_ ) Hey speaking of which. Where's Hiro?

Hey wait yeah where's Hiro? "Does anyone know where Hiro is?" Anky points to the forest, "He must have gone out of the area while chasing a monster." "Then we have to check on him!" Noire says, and we head in the direction that Anky pointed to. We come up upon a clearing, where we see OOOs conversing with a teenage girl. Why is Hiro talking to her?

Woman:( _seductive voice_ ) You could gain a lot more but joining us. If you help us then you could have everything you want.( _sighs_ ) I really don't want to waste the energy on fighting you so it would be easier to just join. So how about it?

Hiro calmly walks up and lightly touches her chin. Hiro… "Never." We hear him say as the claws fold out and slashes the tree behind her. " _Sigh~_ I thought you would be more gullible to the idea." She says, as she put a hand to her cheek.

Woman:( _mischievous grin_ ) I wonder. What if I were to take those "Girls" that you're always with?

OOOs:( _claws fold back and OOOs points to the sky_ ) Grandfather said this: "Women are all beautiful. It merely depends on your preference." The girls are under my protection. I would give my own life to protect them if I must. Besides I know how to kill you Mezool.

I felt my face warm up a little upon hearing that. "You care for them that much?" Mexol asks. "Scratch one of them and I will kill you!" "Humph" and the Mezschool disappears from our sight. Anky walks out from the foliage. "You handled that very well." Hiro turns to normal.

Hiro:( _points finger to sky_ ) My father told me this: Men must be cool, and those who are frustrated are nothing more than vapor.

Nep:( _Runs over_ ) Hey! Nice job!( _hugs arm_ )

 _We are Hiro_

Awwa! Neptune hugs my arm. "Hey!? Where did you guys come from?" I say surprised. So they must have heard that conversation then? Well nevertheless getting hugged by a cute girl is a reward for being awesome then….Gezs that sound so self centered.

Nep:( _lets go of arm_ ) You separated from us so we got worried.( _smiles_ ) But none of us should ever be worried about you. You showed that Meschool girl what's up!

Actually her name is Mezool and she's a Ocean Greed. "That's enough you two. We still need to take care of a monster in the area." IF says as she come out with Compa coming out as well. I sigh and we head back on the bikes.

 _Time skip 15 minutes later_

Nep:( _looking around_ ) Speaking of, what's this monster we have to beat?

IF:( _reads paper_ ) It looks like it's a large-sized monster.

Noire: Anything else?

IF:( _shakes head_ ) Nothing. That was pretty much all that the documents had in them.

Noire: Not saying anything bad to you, but that's quite lacking in information…

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Well, we can ask someone when we need more information.

Noire:( _sighs_ ) Not like there's someone who would know this kind of information, you know.

"My, my, to see known faces here...But I haven't seen you two" A voice says. "Who's there!" I say drawing my blade. "...Who are you?" From the trees come out a woman wearing a suit like dress, a mage's hat with gears on it, A button that's also a gear, blue hair and blue eyes...You know she reminds me a lot of Steins;Gate by 5pb and Nitroplus.

MAGES.:( _smiles_ ) My name, you ask? Yes, of course… You can call me MAGES..

"Mages?" Neptune says tilting her head. "That's "MAGES." With a period….What?

Nep and Hiro:( _in sync_ ) Um, I don't think that makes verbal sense… Well, okay. MAGES. It is!

"Jinks!" Yell out loud. "You owe me a soda now!" I say pointing to Neptune. "Aw Fine." Neptune says pouting. "Hm, you said something similar the last time, too." We look at her, when she said that. "Huh? Wait, are you someone I know?" Neptune says tilting her head confused.

Compa:( _look over_ ) This is great, Nep-Nep. You finally met someone who knows you.

MAGES: From the way it sounds, it looks like Neptune lost her memory.

Nep:( _slightly surprised_ ) Exactly! Wow, how'd you know?

MAGES:( _smiles_ ) With my expertise, I can extract the truth from mere words. Unfortunately, though, I may not be of much help to you.

"What do you mean?" Compa asks. "To put it simple, I came from another dimension." Welcome to our world, population: 3. "As such, the Neptune that I know is not the Neptune in front of me." "Makes sense." I say. "Uh~" Ankh says, "Hm? What? What is it?"

Ankh:( _signs/facepalms_ ) Ever since I came here, we have only seen the Water, and Bug Yummies. Uva and Gamel,( _looks at transformed hand_ ) At this rate….We might have to go on the offencive.

Hiro:( _Nods_ ) Yeah it's odd. Besides Mezool appearing before us there haven't been many activities of Greed or Yummies.( _walks over to Ride Vendor_ ) Then I guess it's time to do a little, reconicicee.

I turn the Ride Vendor into its vendor form. I put a cell medal in and pop out multiple Taka cans. I pop one open. "What's that?" I hear Neptune say. "Candroids. This is the Taka Candroid." The Candroids turn into their animal form. "Ok you guys. If you find any Yummies, Greed, or any odd activity then tell me or Ankh." The fly off in different directions to cover as much ground as possible. "No, not that. I want to know where I can buy Doc P." MAGES. says….Doctor P #$r?

Hiro:( _turns around_ ) I know a place.( _pulls out phone_ ) Here if you go to this store and ask for it you can get a 6 pack for 1 or 2 bucks it's a good deal.

MAGES:( _nods_ ) I thank you. May I know your name?

Hiro: Hiroshi Mako, or Hiro as others call me.

MAGES:( _sighs_ ) So not all hope is lost then. I thank your Sir Hiro you can find your target at the end of this Dungeon. I bid you all luck. Loochs teneve emag noitamina cilsum.

S-Sir Hiro? And whats with the weird chant? I tilt my head in confusion as she leaves us...Well we got the info we needed. So all's well that ends well I guess...Sir Hero? The more I repeat that title the more its sounds like Hero...Well whatever.

End of Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13: The Start For Things To Come

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 13: The Start For Things To Come

Narrator: OOOs and the others treck through the dungeon to reach the target of the area. But a secret is soon to be revealed. How will our heroes take this info?

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

We ride off to the end of the dungeon. Once we arrive we see our target, a phoenix like monter. "So that's our target?" I ask IF. "Yeah that's it. Let's get down to business." I put on the belt and the Medals in, and slide the scanner down the driver. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka Tora Batta! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " I change into OOOs "All right let's go!" We start the assault. I slash at the monster and Neptune transformers. " **Lace Ribbon!** " Noire attacks the monster. I transfer energy to **Bata** the turn into Grasshopper legs. I jump into the sky and I slash at the Phoenix with my claws. Our attacks seem to not make a dent in the monster.

* * *

 _We are Ankh_

Crap this battle is going nowhere….Wait the medals that the airhead has! I blast the monster that was near the airhead, "Hey thanks for the-" I plunge my arm into her and take out the medals. "Hey! At least tell me when you're gonna do that!" She yells. " _Humf_ You're an Airhead so it shouldn't worry you." I walk past her. "Rude." I hear her mumble. "Hiro!" The foul looks over. "Use this!" I say as I throw the medals. "T-those are!" He says as he jumps off the monster and grabs the medals in the air. He puts them into the belt and scans.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Neptune's Medals! All right! Let's do this! Neptune nods as I pull the scanner out and scan.

 **Pla-Ne-Ptune! Neptune Power On!~**

I put out my hand and the blade appears in my hand. " _I kuse! Kono tatakai wa owari ja nai yo!_ "( _Here I come! This battle is not over yet!_ ) I charge towards the phoenix. I fly towards it and slash it. I cuts straight through the armor, "How's about we end this now." Neptune says to me. I nod, "Right let's do this!" I slide the scanner down the belt. " **Scanning Charge!** " The two of us charge towards the Monster we jump into the air. " **Double Cross Combo Strike!** " In total synce we strike the monster. It yells as it disappears into data. "Nice job everyone." I say returning to civilian form. I step my leg on something as I fall into a ditch. "Ahhh~!" I land on something, it feels like a rug...But a rug here? I get up onto my feet and I see nothing it's too dark. I take out my phone and turn on the flashlight...What is this place? It looks like a Lab of some sort. Its really old though. I wander around the lab as I notice a bookshelf that holds, many books… "OOOs Medal Project"? Wait Medals? I see a small back pack on the ground. I take the books that hold notes and anything important. I began to wander the lab to see if there's anything I could use. Nope nothing...I really can't see anything in here. I find a door I open it and it leads to a staircase to the outside. I get outside….I take out one of the notes and began to read it…. _Day 13: Today a man saying he's a king of a nation arrived here. He seems like the type of person who wouldn't tell a lie. He was curious of our work and he seems to know his stuff. Progress on the project has skyrocketed. He seems he's gonna be here for awhile. I look forward to seeing his results, and the start of a friendship._ No name of the King was listed? Odd…. "Their he is!" I hear an upbeat voice boom into my ears. Neptune and the others run over to me. I put the notebook back in the backpack. "Sorry to have you look for me. Let's go."

* * *

 _Location change: Chain Factory_

"I'm home! Chian! We're done with the weapon testing!" Neptune says as we enter the Cafeteria. "Hm? That was mighty quick. And, how about Avenir?" Neptune hands over the weapon to Chain as she says that. Noire sighs, "About that, it didn't work as planned. What we do know it that Avenir is making a new plant." "Another one?!" Chian yells.

IF:( _confused_ ) What's the matter? Is it that much of a surprise for a plant to be made?

Chian:( _sighs_ ) You may not know, but all those plants are ruining the nature around them. We've lost countless forests because of them!

Hiro:( _hand on chin_ ) So like the Nuclear power plants in my world?

"Nuclear power?" Chain says confused,

Hiro:( _looks over_ ) Oh Nuclear energy is a thing that is well know in my world. From Microwaves to Power that warms our homes. Small doses are harmless but when we get to a Nuclear powerplant amounts of Nuclear radiation, then things get dangerous. If anyone of those plants have an accident then I can see 1 of 3 things happening to them. The first is dying from the radiation, dying because of the plant accident, or Mutation.

Nep:( _tilts head_ ) Like what?

Hiro: Well like a third arm, another leg, even mutating into a tree mabey?

"Uhh~" They all say, obviously freaked out by the thought…I need to change the subject before things get even more awkward. "S-Sorry about giving you that thought." Uh~ I know! "Hey how about I cook you all dinner?" That seems to get their mind off of that. "You can cook?" Neptune asks.

Hiro:( _walks over to kitchen_ ) Yeah I take care of all the house work back home so I know how to take care of myself.

Compa:( _curious_ ) You live by yourself?

Hiro:( _opens fridge_ ) Naw it's just that, my mother is the owner of a world renowned restaurant and my big sister works for a world wide product corporation. So back at home it's usually just me and my little sister.( _sees cookbook_ ) Hey Chian is it ok that I make one of the dishes in here?

Chian:( _nods_ ) Yeah sure I look forward to seeing how it tastes.

I bugin to cook…. The fire is on, vent on, cutting, adding, seasoning, adding whine-

* * *

 _We are Noire_

Wow he's really going at it…. Hiro's already putting some of the food on the plate. "Here all done." Hiro says putting the food on the table...It smells wonderful. "This looks amazing!" Neptune says as her mouth is drooling. "Thanks Mother told me this: If you are gonna eat anyways then have the best one first! Now dig in. Tell me what you think." He says sitting down.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Grabbing their fork and knife the hold a bite of the food on their fork...The all take a bite. Huh? "So good!" They all say in unision. "Oh great! I'm glad you like-" That's when I notice… A-are they ok? "The meat tastes so good...Huh? A-am I crying?" Noire says. Ok then what kind of standard of food do they have here? Hm? I grab my pistol and open the door. "Who's there!?" I yell as a man gets into a car and drives off. Oh hell no! I take a cell medal and throw into a Ridevendor it changes into a bike and I ride off after it. I drive them into a highway….Damn they got away. I find the car empty and its drivers gone.

* * *

 _Location change: Lastation hotel_

I sigh as I flop onto the bed...Hm? I look out the window to see Neptune and Noire eating pudding together, I guess I'll go over, say hi, then ask about tomorrow's plan. I get up and exit the building and walk over to them on the side of the hill. "Hey, now it's my turn. Come and slip one into my mouth."

Hiro:( _facepalms_ ) Ok Noire that can be taken in so many ways. Most likely in a perverted way because of the audience of this game.

"H-Hiro!" Noire sputters in surprise. "Yo, I had came out here to ask about tomorrow's plan but I'll wait till tomorrow." "N-No wait I can explain!" Noire says as I walk away from the awkward scene before me.

* * *

End of Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14: Never Again

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 14: Never Again

Narrator: After finishing up their job for Avenir, and reporting to Chian about the plant being built. We skip to the next morning where the party talks about their plan.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

IF:( _looking around room_ ) Okay, so we'll go to Avenir again today. You ready?

Noire:( _puts on glasses_ ) Yes. All ready. How about you, Neptune?

"I'm all-righty, righty!" I barely hear through my right ear. I've taken some time to read these notes and they reveal a lot of info in the Greeds and Yummies. _Day 39: We have done it! We made life! Using the combination Core Medals, Cell Medals, and the DNA of special selected people. Through it we have created a brand new lifeform. We have named them CPU's. From further experimentation have given them the ability to change form. Thanks to the Theory from James(King) put out. "If we can divert the excess energy from the cell medals by allowing them to release it in a second form." We look forward to the CPU's bare in the next few days._ So that explain why Neptune has Core medals. Wait then why are the Greeds from OOO's different from the CPU's?

Nep:( _yells into Ears_ ) Gameindustry to Hiro! Are you in their?!

Hiro:( _jumps back_ ) AHH!~( _sighs/rubs ears_ ) It's just you Neptune. You didn't have to yell into my ears you know. I thought you were a spy.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Sorry, Sorry. But if I was, were you gonna yell? "The Neptune is a Spy!"

Hiro:( _sweat drop_ ) Very funny. But no.

After that little situation, Neptune and the rest of us leave for work.

* * *

 _Location change: Avenir Storage NO.3_

Nep:( _to the Reader_ ) And so, Nep and Family have arrived to a closed factory for Avenir's work!

Noire:( _sigh_ ) You're happy, as usual.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Hey, when you don't have your memory, you can do whatever you want!

Hmm...Why is it that the Greeds are different from the CPU's? That though keeps going through my head. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. "You ok?" Noire face if very conserved. "Yeah it's nothing."

IF: So, what's this thing we need to recover? It sound pretty important.

Gana: It is a certain ore. We call it the "Lastelite."

Hiro:( _sweat drop_ ) What an original name.

Gana:( _shrugs_ ) Well I wasn't the one who named it so what can I do. Anyways just 1 gram hold enough energy to power a game console for ten thousand years. The excavation of it is difficult, so we'd like to recover what we have.

Hiro:( _suspicious_ ) That type of Ore seems to good to be and actual ore. I've heard my fair share of claims. Like Donald Trump says that women who do abortions should be punished.

 **Please don't kill me. For that joke.**

Nep:( _finger on cheek_ ) Well, it it's that super, do you mind giving us a small wee bit?

IF:( _looks over_ ) Hey, Nep no fooling around now.

Nep:( _irritated_ ) But, Iffy! It can run game consoles for 10,000 years! It's like the magic power we gamers were looking for all our lives!

Ankh:( _Walks up_ ) Hey Four eyes.( _grabs Gana_ ) You're plotting something aren't you.

Gana:( _Ankh let's go_ ) Pah~ Whatever do you mean?

Nep:( _walks over_ ) Hey Anky don't worry about it let's finish up this job ok?

Ankh:( _pissed_ ) I told you people to stop calling me that!( _to Hiro_ ) It seems to me like this whole thing is a trap. And that his so called "Ore" is not an actual thing. Besides you chased after something last night. I also sensed a Yummie during that moment.

Hiro:( _to Ankh_ ) You as well huh? Be ready to Blast Ganache ok?

Ankh give me a nod as we enter the storage as the doors lock behind us. "Why did the entrance close behind us?! What's the big Idea Ganache!?" IF yells to Ganache, me and Ankh quickly dash over. I put my blade to his throat while Ankh's arm changes into a Greed. "My, my you two react quite fast for people who aren't from this world."

Hiro:( _scary face_ ) Talk now. Or Avenir won't ever find your pitiful body anywhere. After I'm done with you.

Nep and Compa:( _scared_ ) Wha~ Scary.

Female voice: Ah so the OOOs boy and Ankh have finally arrived. Well done Ganache, I guess you humans are more than just vesicles for Desire.

Male voice 1: And you two were defeated by him. A mere child?

Male voice 2: Shut up! There's more to him than meets the eye. He can somehow power up the medals even more.

Male voice 3: Yeah Kazari! That powered up form knocked me all the way to the outskirts of the city.

Male voice 2: Besides the airhead seems to have Core Medals within her.

Those voices..The Greeds! I look over to find the 4 Greeds. Uva, Kazari, Gamel, and Mezool. Seeing this I look back to Ganache grabbing him by the collar. "What the hell do you think you're doing siding with them!" I yell into his ear. Just then a tentacle grabs Ganache and pulls him up to where the Greeds are. "Sorry but that is a company secret." Really? That's the card he's playing? "Ahh!" Huh? I look over to find that Ankh is pulled down by a tentacle….Oh no, I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going! I put on the belt and the medals in and slide the scanner. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka Tora Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** "

OOO:( _takes out blade_ ) Girls! Get back!( _grabbed by leg_ ) AH! Some kind of tentacle mon-( _gets pulled under_ ) AHHH~!

Nep:( _runs over_ ) Hiro!

Gana:( _smiles_ ) I suggest you not.

* * *

 _Location change: Underground area_

Uhh~ I get up and look around my area. "Hey." I turn to see Ankh the **Taka** medal gives me a great deal of vision, even in this kind of darkness. "So what now?" I say to Ankh, looking around the room.

Ankh:( _walks past Hiro_ )Well this seems to be some kind of sewer system. We should just find a way out.

( _starts playing_ _ **Climax jump**_ )

Right we should find some way out if we follow the system. "Oh my leaving so soon?" A female voice says….Mezool. I turn to see Mezool next to a squid yummy. "The party has only just begun." Mezool charges towards me and knocks me back into a wall, Ankh is distracted by the squid Yummy. "I think it's time to have a little fun." Mezool says as she throws a punch at me. I get out of the wall and dodge the attack, I take out my sword and we bugin to exchange blows. "You're a lot more interesting than the last OOOs" Mez says as she kicks at my head. I block with my blade, I reach for my gun.

Hiro:( _puts a hand on pistol_ ) Well it isn't exactly everyday that you become a Kamen Rider.( _takes out Pistol and points it at Mez_ ) I'm actually quite honored!

I pull the trigger, but Mez ducks and avoid the shot. She seems to skate behind me and kick me down to the ground. "th-The hell? How did you do that?" I look up as the Greed Skates across the ground. How is she sliding across the ground? I look down onto what she is skating across on. Right this is a sewer so she's gliding across the water, I look over to Ankh, "Ankh! The **Lion** Medal!" I yell to him. Ankh throws the medal towards me, I snatch it and put it in the belt. Then I scan. " **Lion Tora Bata!** " The Helmet changes and the area lights up in a flash. "Kyyyaaahh!" Mezool screams, Now! The claws on my arms fold forward I thrust it into the chest of Mezool. I take out 4 core medals, the **Denki** and **Tako** Medals have now been acquired.

Mezool:( _knocked back_ )Ahh! _Hupfh_ We've done our part.( _gets on feet_ ) Passe's factory is being attacked so we have no further business.

OOO:( _readys blade_ ) What!? Damm then this whole job was nothing more that a trap!

Ankh:( _Changes into Greed form_ ) Forget them! We need to handle our current problem.( _punches Yummie back_ ) Finish him then we can leave this place.

( _end of theme_ )

"Agreed!" I say as I dash over to the squid Yummy. I slash with my claws, "Switch to this!" Ankh says while throwing me the **Kuwagata** and **Kamakiri** over to me. I put the medals in and combo change. " **Kuwagata-Kamakiri-Bata! Gata~Gata~GataKiriBa~GataKiriBa!** "

( _starts playing_ _ **GataKiriBa**_ _theme_ )

OOO:( _blades fold out_ ) Alright time to make some sushi!

I charge towards the Squid, I split and we bugin to surround the Yummie. "Uh oh." I hear it say, as we form a tower. One of me, jumps to the top of the tower and scans. " **Scanning Charge!** " Jumping into the sky I kick lands solidly on the Squids face. "Ahhh~!" It yells as it explodes.

( _end of theme_ )

I return to civilian form. I give a relieved sigh, "We need to move back to Chain's place." I say to Ankh as I head into the tunnels. "And how about the girls?" I look back to Ankh as he's following behind me. "Well knowing them they will connect the dots and we'll regroup with them. We need to move now!" I say as we head further through Laststation's sewer.

* * *

End of Chapter 14

Teaser for Chapter 15

Hiro:( _Holding device in hand_ ) What is this?( _looks at shadow figure_ ) Why are you giving this to me?

Birth:( _walks away_ ) You'll find out what it does.

Ankh:( _surprised_ ) So there's more to OOOs then what I know.

" **Taka Tora Bata Burst!** "

OOO:( _battle stance_ ) **TaToBa Burst Form** Ready…( _Dash towards_ ) Go!

Chapter 15: Burst!


	16. Trip to Japan

Hey guys Forgeravin here. For those who haven't followed me on Twitter. I will be in japan for the next 8 days. So for those who want to see more of HDNP Desire of Gameindustry. Then sadly you won't get one this week. I'm sorry. But till then I'll give you an update of possible new stories.

* * *

 **Current Stories**

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry: Kamen Rider OOO

* * *

 **In Development**

Senran Kagura The Knight and Ninja

Code Geass: Name yet to be decided

Danmachi Wizard: Kamen Rider Wizard

MLP Spirit Hero: Kamen Rider Ghost

Kamen Rider Skull: Universe it takes place in yet to be decided.

RWBY Kiva: Kamen Rider Kiva

RWBY Amazon( _Note: Not Related to Kamen Rider Amazon but similar_ )

IS infinite Stratos Project F

HDNP Project Phenix Heart

Doubutsu Days: Doubutsu Sentai Zoogers

ECT more stories I cant rember.


	17. Chapter 15:Burst!

HDNP Desire of Gamindustry

* * *

Chapter 15: Burst!

Narrator: After being ambushed by the Greeds Hiro learns that Chian is in trouble. And so they rush off the rescue their friend from Avenir. Meanwhile the Girls have found a way out and are rushing to also help Chain.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Me and Ankh race through the sewer to Chain's factory. "Hold it." I hear a distorted voice say to us. I turn to see...Kamen Rider Birth, Wait how did he get here?

Birth: If you're gonna save Chian of Passe, then it's best if you know what you'll be facing.

Ankh: And why should we trust you?

Birth:( _takes out phone_ ) Because we are accomplices. We both are aiming for the same goal. I'll help from the shadow, giving you info and supplies if needed.( _taps on screen_ ) Here I'll transfer current events to your phone.

Hiro:( _checks phone_ ) Wait how do you know my phone number?

Birth:( _turns around_ ) Another time, OOOs. Now go, Passe won't last much longer without help.

Hiro:( _puts phone away_ ) Wait. Just one more question.( _Birth looks back_ ) Do we know each other?

Birth:( _nods_ ) We do. But you just don't remember me.( _Takes out device_ ) Oh right I almost forgot. Here.( _tosses Device_ )

Hiro:( _catches and looks at device_ ) What is this?( _looks at Birth_ ) Why are you giving me this?

Birth:( _walks away_ ) It's a new present from the Kougami Foundation. You'll find out what it does. Now go.

* * *

 _Time skip: 5 minutes_

We climb out of the sewer, taking the Ridevendor to Chain's factory. Upon arriving at the factory, we see that the others have begun to engage the enemy. "Guys!" I yell to them as we arrive to the scene. Oh god they really did a number on this place, "Help me." I hear a voice say. A worker at the factory lays before me. An injured arm, I dash over to him and lift him up. "Hey are you ok?" The man looks up at me and grabs my shirt. "Please stop Avenir. Before all our progress is lost!" The man manages to say before he passes out. "Don't worry we'll stop them. Let's go!" We move on the battlefield. "And here arrives the knight in shiny armor and his pet." "You'll regret saying that." Ankh says, ok sooner or later we need to give Ankh some therapy. Noire seems to be conversing with Ganache. This need to be serious, so Probably were just gonna be quite.

Nep:( _runs over_ ) It's good to see-( _covers nose_ ) Uh~ What is that smell.

Hiro:( _takes out blade_ ) You can thank Mezool for the smell. And for dragging us down into the sewer.

Nep:( _looks back over_ ) Hey Iffy…? Can I speak now? I really don't like the seriousness right now.

Aaaaand there goes the atmosphere. Good run you guys.

* * *

 **Achievement Unlocked: Atmosphere Breakerrrrrrrr~!**

* * *

That's a new one. Wait was that a Gurren Lagann reference? Or is that just the naming...Oh whatever.

IF:( _sighs_ ) Just be patient and let them finish what they're saying.

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) Too late it's already gone. Nice try though.

Nep:( _nods_ ) Yeah just me speaking up brought the camera over to us. So the Atmosphere is already gone. Besides I even got a Achievement for just talking.

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Nep-Nep, if you don't be quiet, you won't get your pudding snack.

Nep:( _shakes head_ ) N-No! I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut!

Noire:( _Yells_ ) I can hear everything! The mood is gone!

The word "gone" seems to be one that is coming up quite often during this conversation. And the girls now go on a rant...Wonderful. I give a sigh as my Coat seems to deflate...For some reason I have no idea.

Gana:( _looks over_ ) Hiro? Is it? My superiors have told me that if possible recruit the Rider. So how about it? If you work for us you can get everything that you wanted.

Hiro:( _hand on chin_ ) Well let me think. Uhhh no.

Gana:( _sighs_ ) I see...Too bad I guess I have to tear that belt off of your cold dead hands.

Compa:( _looks to Nep_ ) Not if we can help it Nep-Nep!, Noire! Transform!

"Transform!" Neptune yells as a flash of light engulfs her as she changes into Purple Heart. "You should as well." Ankh says as he throws the medals towards me. I take them and put them in and scan. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka Tora Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa~!** " I'm put into the armor.

Nep:( _readys blade_ ) Ganache, you went too far. Feel the pain Chain and her people endured!

Gana:( _surprised_ ) What!? That form...but, why are you here?! You're supposed to be her enemy! Why!?

Noire:( _grins_ ) For those who believe in me, I'll do anything for them-anything!( _transforms_ )

OOO:( _walks forward_ ) That's right, Father told me this: "A false Leader is one that fights far away from the battlefield. A true Leader is one who fights alongside allies" Noire is the Goddess Black Heart, and I made a promise to her. To save her nation! So then Ganache.( _points to Ganache_ ) Count up your sins for me!

"Damm you OOOs" Ganache mumbles through his mouth. At that moment a giant robot comes out from the building and engage us.

( _starts playing_ _ **Just Live More**_ _from Kamen Rider Gaim_ )

"Let's go!" I say to Neptune and Noire as they not and go towards the Robots. I count 3 robots each fitted with a different weapon. One is a melee type, a range type, and another I can't tell what it has. Which is why i'm gunning for it, noticing me the robot lifts it right arm up and smashes it into the ground. It seems to some kind of Gravity disrupter...Wait why am I admiring it when I can't move! The Robot lifts it left arm up and opens to be a cannon, An energy cannon. The robot pulls its right arm out of the round and I fall to the ground, that's when it left arm fires. "AHH!" I yell as I'm blasted away. "Hiro!" Noire yells, she come over to help me up, when she is grabbed by the Melee robot. "Noire! I'm coming." I say as I struggle to get up. "Put the goddess down." I hear as a I see medals hitting the robot's left arm. I look over to see Birth with his Birth Buster in his hands. "Now! Neptune!" "Right!" Neptune says as she cuts the arm off.

OOO:( _gets up_ ) Hey Birth! Thanks for the assist!

Birth:( _nods_ ) Yeah no problem. Hey why don't you use that device I gave you?

The Device? I take out the device and I hold it up. "Put it on your belt!" Birth yells as he's holding off the Robots. I notice an access port for it to latch on to the belt. I easily slides on, "Oh hey it fits!" I say as I get back up. "Get him!" Ganache says, very much sounding like he's ready to explode. The robot with the energy cannon arm, charges its cannon.

( _end of theme_ )

"Everyone get behind me!" I yell as everyone gets behind me. "Fire!" Ganache yells as the energy cannon fires, at the same time I slide the belt back down and scan. " **Taka! Tora! Bata! Burst!** " The belt says as the transformations sequence deflects the shot. At the same time Armor parts form and add on to OOOs. My legs gains armor that seems to have double functions. My chest piece gain an upgrade from my shoulderplates becoming more of a gundam Exia look to it, and my claws extend. My headpiece does not change all that much, the face looks like **TaJaDor** but that's it. My robe changes to have a multi line like look.( _I'm sorry I don't know how to describe it_ ) "Wh-what the!?" Ganache says with amazement in his eyes.

Ankh:( _look at OOOs_ ) Huh I guess their are somethings even I don't know about OOOs.

Nep:( _amazed_ ) Whoa Hiro what just?

OOO:( _turns around_ ) Not now.( _Battle stance_ ) **TaToBa Burst** Ready?….( _dashes foward_ ) Go!

( _Starts playing_ _ **Go-Busters**_ _opening theme_ )

The third robot smashes its gravity distorter arm down into the ground. I grab the scanner at that moment, " **Bata! Scanning Charge!** " The armor on my leg extends, then I jump? Yeah! I am! I'm jumping through the sky! Once I get close to the Robot it struggles to get its arm out of the ground, as I throw my blade into the robot's left arm. I jump over to the bots left arm and cut its left arm clean off. Jump back from the bot and I grab the scanner. " **Tora! Scanning Charge!** " I put my left hand forward as the claws extends, and changes into a sort of Brass knuckle. I charge forward, and jump towards the bot, smashing my left hand into the bots head, destroying it. The explosion knocks me towards the melee bot, I go for a round house. The bots remaining right arm swings at me, an odd energy surges through me. I seem to teleport way as its axe misses me, I teleport here then I move to a different place….Uhh...HOW DO I STOP! I appear behind his head, Round house! Smashing the back of its head destroying the bot in the process. I jump back to where the girls are.

OOO:( _sighs_ ) Hoo~ So then Ladies.( _looks to Goddess_ ) Shall we dance?

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Of course.

Noire:( _nods_ ) Right.

" **Taka! Scanning Charge!** " I dash forward as flame explodes out of my face then forming a flame eagle. Front flip into a kick position and both my legs smash into the bot's groin launching it into the air. "This is it Let's go!"I say as I jump into the sky "Of course OOO." the goddess say. The goddess follow after, " **Taka Tora Bata! Scanning Charge!** " " **Planeptune Breaker!** " Neptune says " **Lastation Breaker!** " Noire yells. " **Rider CPU Crimson Smash!** Seiya~!" The three of us smash into the bot, breaking straight through and landing on the ground. "Shutdown confirmed. Mission complete." I say as the bot explodes behind us...So cool. "That was awesome you guys!" IF says running over to us...Oh this again… I feels so sleepy...Ugh.( _passes out_ )

( _end of theme_ )

* * *

 _We are Birth_

Birth:( _turns around_ ) How was the performance boss?

Chairman:( _smiles_ ) _Subarashii!_ ( _incredible!_ ) The new upgrade device worked and it controlled that excess energy. I am glad that I gave the new Birth Driver over to you.

I take the cell medal out of the belt as I return to Civilian form. "Well Hiro is my cousin after all. Family should help each other." I say as boss gives me a happy smile. "Are you ready for your next assignment?" He says….Oh yeah. "Ok then. Shoot."

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

I open my eyes… "Uhh how long this time?" I say, "Not too long just under a minute." IF says as I sit up. "Still though what you did back their was amazing!" I look over to find Chain and the workers from the factory giving us a round of applause. I stand up and look to the factory. "You guys think you'll be ready for the Expo?" Chian just chuckles and pats me on the back. "Naw after seeing your performance we have to do it." I smile.

Chian:( _looks to Noire_ ) Still though Noire is the Goddess none of us would have guessed.

Me and Noire just awkwardly look at each other. "Actually I knew about her identity. I just didn't want to say." I say as I rub the back of my head. "Well it certainly didn't last long." Chain says.

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Yeah but not as short as Ronald Reagan's Zombie memorie.

* * *

Regin:( _walking_ ) Reagan eat brains, Reagan eat brain...Uh...Regin forget what do….Regin needs ride home.

Guy:( _sighs_ ) That was fast.

* * *

End of Chapter 15


	18. Chapter 16: The Date

HDNP Desire of Gamindustry

* * *

Chapter 16: The Date

Narrator: Last time our heros saved Passe from Avenir machines of destruction. While OOOs discovered how to properly use the Burst system, thanks to the new equipment given to him by the Kougami foundation. With their business done in Lastation the party takes a break.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

 _Yawn~_ So sleepy...That battle was brutal. And it still seems to be effecting me, I feel like I can sleep for an eternity. I flop onto the bed and I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

" _Hello again Hiro. I have to say you're exceeding my expectations._ " I hear Historie voice call to me. " _Yeah well sorry we didn't get the Key Fragment._ " Say as I give a sigh. " _No don't worry about that._ " Yeah that's true I shouldn't worry about that….Wait. " _Hey Histore? Did you bring the user of Birth here?_ " I say into the darkness. " _Actually the Chairman asked me to bring him here._ " A request from the Chairman? " _He said that if their were two riders here then it would be twice a effective._ " Hmm...Well the Chairman know what he's doing then. " _Well on another note. Where should we go next?_ " A small light appears in front of me. " _Histore? Is that you?_ " I ask the little light. " _Yes I suggest you go to Leanbox next. Birth is handling things in Lowee for the time being._ " Ok sounds good. " _But I suggest you and the others take a little break._ " Ok yeah I need to really need a break. But one question arises, " _Hey Histoire? Total WTF question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to...But...How do Goddess reproduce?_ " I ask...I know odd question but I kinda want to know. " _Well they are born through shares and the Shair crystals._ " That actually doesn't answer my question. " _I'm actually asking if they can reproduce in the….. Human way? You know Sexual interaction?_ " Histoire goes silent…. " _I actually can't remember. Give me about 3 days or so to remember._ " Oddly specific...But ok. " _Well see ya later._ "

* * *

 _Time skip: next morning_

I get up and take a look outside. Another beautiful morning I feel so refreshed now, I get out of bed and change my clothes. Leaving the hotel I head for Chain's factory, and already the place is under reconstruction. "Hey! Its Hiro!" A man says pointing towards me. Everyone gives me a hello wave, I wave back to them. I spend a little time just seeing the surrounding area, "Hey Hiro!" I woman's voice says. "Hm? Oh hey! Chian!" I run over to her. "Hey what's up?" Chain smiles as a pamphlet is pressed up to my chest. I take it and look at it...A Fancy restaurant? "Wait. I thought a place like this would be shut down by now."

Chian:( _smiles_ ) Naw Aviner only seems to only affect the goods market. So the culinary market isn't infected all that much. A friend of mine is the owner of this place and he wanted to show his support but it only good until tomorrow. The guys at the factory don't really have the time so, we thought we should hand it over to the guys who stopped Avenir.

Hiro:( _nods_ ) I see...Well thanks!( _walking away_ ) Well good luck guys!

Chain waves bye as I walk away. I look at the pamphlet and then the thought occurs to me. Hey maybe I'll invite Noire to eat with me. It would be a good change from always meeting on the battlefield. Our last several encounters were less than memorable.

* * *

 _Location Change Lastation Hotel_

Arriving back at the hotel I notice Noire arriving at the same time. "Oh Hey Noire!" I wave to her. Her face became slightly red as she waves hello. "H-Hello Hiro. Where were you?" She ask.

Hiro:( _takes out pamphlet_ ) Oh I was at Chain's place seeing how things were going.( _hands pamphlet_ ) Oh! Chain also gave me this. Its for a fancy restaurant that a friend of Chian owns. Though this is only good till tomorrow so I was thinking. How about we go? You know just you and me.

Noire:( _face turns bright red_ ) Y-You mean a D-D-Date?

Hiro:( _blushed_ ) Well I did think of it as just a friendly dinner….but when you put it like that then...Yeah it certainly does sound like a Date.( _scratches back of head_ ) I guess we can bring the other-

At that moment she takes the pamphlet and smiles. "No it's ok just two of us at the restaurant at eight. Can we meet at the fountain?" "Y-Yeah see ya then." I say as I awkwardly walk away. I walk into a alley way and I take in what just happened...A date with Noire….

Hiro:( _both arms in the air_ ) I Totally Did It!

I did it! I got a date! Ha take that Author! I got a date before you! **You realize that I let this happen right?** Oh yeah….Wait! Why am I breaking the Fourth wall? **If Neptune can do it then so can you. Besides the fourth wall basically doesn't exist here.** Right I keep forgetting that...I guess I should get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 _We are Noire_

I have a Date with Hiro….My heart feels like its gonna explode out of my chest. I enter the Hotel room with my head down and my face burning red.

Nep:( _walks over_ ) Hey Noire what's wrong? Did our resident Perv grope you or something?

Noire:( _shakes head_ ) N-No not that but I have a date with Hiro.

Nep:( _confused_ ) What was that? I couldn't hear you?

"I Have a Date With Hiro!" Yell at the top of my lungs. I feel my face get even redder( _is that even a word?_ ) The girls smile as they look at me. "Who asked?" They all say in unison. "H-Hiro." I say. " _Humph_ Good to see that he has some guts after all." Ankh says from the other room. "So where are you two going?" Compa asks. I hand them the pamphlet, "Let's see oh! This is a very popular restaurant!" IF says as she looks at the pamphlet.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) If that's the case then we should get you some fancy clothes!

Compa:( _nods_ ) Time for a makeover!

IF:( _takes out phone_ ) There's a good place downtown.( _closes phone_ ) We can go their for the clothes.

"Right! Let's get some clothes for Noire and Hiro's date!" Neptune says while thrusting her arm in the air. "Right!" IF and Compa say in unison. "Finally some alone time." Ankh says from the other room...I kinda regret telling them.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

I head into the downtown area and look around... Oh! This place looks good. "Hello sir. What are you looking for to day?" The store clerk says as he walks up to me. "I'm looking for some nice clothes." I say as we go in.

Store Clerk:( _nods_ ) I see. Are you going somewhere?

Hiro:( _Blushed and scratches head_ ) Y-Yeah I have a date. Were going to a fancy restraunt.

Store Clerk:( _claps hands together_ ) I see...I guess in that case we need to know your preference.

Hiro:( _finger on chin_ ) Well I guess I-

* * *

 _We are Noire_

The four of us head down to the shopping mall in the downtown area.

Nep:( _points to store_ ) Here we are! Now let's get you some clothes that will knock off Hiro's socks!

I give a slight nod as we walk in. "Phooey! What lovely ladies we have here today!" as an employee of the store walks towards us. The woman is a motherly like figure but is a bit on the chubby side, she gives us a very innocent smile that tells us "Don't worry." "Come come in( _puts hands together_ ) So what can I do today?" She says, as we walk further into the store. "We're looking for some clothes.( _hugs Noire_ ) For my friends date later tonight." Neptune says The woman puts a hand to her forehead.

Woman:( _smiles_ ) Oh to be so young! ( _takes Noires hand_ ) Come come let's get started!

"Ah! No wait!" I try to say as I brought up to many different clothe choices. "Oh wow! ( _grabs a shirt_ ) This one is so cute." I say as we start to look around. "Here this is a good one!" She says.

* * *

 _Time skip 8:00pm Location Change: Restaurant fountain_

 _We are Hiro_

"I'm set." I say to myself as I look at my reflection in the window. The coat I'm wearing is similar to the one I use for OOOs but the robe is shorter, with a blue shirt underneath, and a dark blue jeans, I basically have my hair the same to. Oh god I'm nervous...I've never been on a date, but I think i'll be able to handle this. Just act like you always do, that's it... _sigh_ yeah not too hard. "You look nice." I turn to see Noire. I was dumbfounded for a moment. Noire's clothes is a black shirt, with a light orange yellow pants, her coat is red fur like. "W-wow…( _shakes head_ ) S-Sorry, you look great." I say to her. Her face blushes a little, "Shall we go now Noire?" I say. Noire nods as we go into the restaurant. "Oh hello you must be the ones who helped my friend Chian right?" The server says, "Yeah that's us. A table for two." The man smiles and nods, "right this way." He says as we are taken to a window seat. "I'll get you some water."

 _We are Nep_

Ooh nice seat...I know what you guys are thinking. Isn't Neptune jealous at all? Well you would be right, but I'm just good at hiding it. "Neptune you're breaking the corner of the wall." Iffy says, but I ignored her. "Well...What are you gonna do now?" Hiro asks Noire, this perks her up. "I don't know yet...Maybe I'll join you guys." She says, making Hiro smile. "Sure I'd be up for that.( _blushes_ ) I enjoy your company." I give him a death glare. Hiro shivers in his seat. "Uwww Ah~ W-What was tha-( _turns around_ ) Nevermind." Hiro says as the server arrives to the table. The two order their food.

Hiro:( _gets out of seat_ ) I'm gonna wash my hands I'll be right back.( _walks over to others_ ) follow me right now.( _others follow_ ) Ok what the hell are you doing here?

Nep:( _scratches cheek_ ) W-Well we wanted to see your date is all...Ha ha ha~

Hiro:( _eyebrow raise_ ) Really? _Sigh~_ Oh whatever just don't bother with anything ok?

Nep, IF, and Compa:( _nods_ ) Ok.

 _We are Hiro_

I nod. "Good well then I better get back." I head back to my seat and sit down. "Sorry about that." Noire shakes his head. "No its ok. What was I saying before?"

Hiro: If I remember correctly it's about joining us? Yeah that's it. But are you sure? Leaving the nation in this condition?

Noire:( _nods_ ) Yeah but just for now at least. I may have to come back for other matters.

"Kyaaah!" We hear from the front door, as we see armed robbers break in all of them carrying bags full of cash. "Everyone on the ground! Now!" Shit just play along for now. All of us get onto the ground as the robbers ready their guns. "If you want these Hostages to leave safely then we want safe passage to Leanbox! Now!" The leader of the Robbers yell. I reach for my belt when I realise...I don't have it. Dang it! I left it with Ankh! "Boss! Check this out!" A robber yells as the leader goes into the kitchen. _Ching!_ I hear the sound of Cell Medals. Wait Mezool can travel the fastest through the water, and when she creates Yums there's always a nest. Oh no. "AHHH~" We hear as Tons of Shark Yums burst out of the kitchen. "Everyone! OUT!" I yell as I point to the door. Everyone runs out of the restaurant, the yums jump into the ground and start to swim away...I still don't know how that works. "Huh how convenient to find you here Hiro." I hear as Ankh descend behind me. "The belt?" I ask. "Here and the Medals are already in their." Nice I strap on the belt and scan. " **Lion! Tora! Cheeta! Rata~Rata~Ratorata!~** " "UWAAAA!" I yell as the light disorients the Yums. "All right let's…( _looks at self_ ) Wait? Why this combo?"

Ankh:( _points to Ridevendor_ ) Use the Toride Vendor.

"Oh right." I run over and change the RideVendor, into the Triode vendor. I hop on and ride after the Shark Yums. "Nep, Noire! You get the civilians out of here and catch up after!" They nod. I unsheath my blade and put three cell medals in. The Yums turn around and charge towards me, I grab my scanner and slide it down the blade. " **Triple Scanning charge!** " Now! "Seyaa" I slash at the Yums as they explode into Cell Medals. " _Ha~ha~_ Well that was a lot easier than usual."

?: This is not over just yet.

Hm? "Hiro! Look out!" I jump away as an explosion knocks me away. "Hiro!" I quickly get up and turn around. I see Nep and Noire held with a gun to their heads. "Neptune! Noire!" Yums appear behind them.

?:( _smiles_ ) If you make a sudden move to save these two...Well then.( _pulls out detonator_ ) This whole nation goes boom.

Oh no.

* * *

End of Chapter 16


	19. Chapter 17: Duty of a Rider

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 17: Duty of a Rider

Narrator: Last time our heroes take a break from fighting. Hiro asks Noire on a date, but as they were discussing what to do next. Yummies attack, with their leader holding Both Neptune and Noire hostage, along with the entire nation of Lastation at risk.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Basterd. Holding the Nation and two goddess hostage, with bombs too… "So what will you do?" The man asks. "Destroy the bombs and take you down." I ready my bike. He laughs, "Really? Ive spread the bombs all throughout the nation.( _looks at watch_ ) And it seems we only have 4 minutes left."

OOO:( _yells_ ) You Bastard! You'll get yourself killed!

?:( _smiles_ ) So? I'm prepared to die. As long as this shit piece of a nation is destroyed. So many of my friends have unemployed and dying. This nation is corrupted and needs to be destroyed!

He's a mad man. "If you really want to save yourself then I suggest you run now." I reach for the device that activates the Burst system. "Never. I'll never abandon my duty." I say as I take out the device I call the Burst drive.

Bomb man: _Hmph_ What do you think you are? Some kind of hero.( _looks at watch_ ) Then I suggest you start dismantling the bombs then. Their is only about 2 minutes left anyway.

I slide the device on and scan. " **Lion Tora Cheetah! RaToraTa Burst!** " The armor attaches as scan again. " **Tora!** **Cheetah! Scanning Charge!** " I dash and start to remove all of the bombs. Hurry hurry! After getting all the bombs that I can find. I return to where the others are. "Well that's all of them." I say trying to catch my breath. "All but one." Bomb man say as a Yum come up with the final bomb strapped to his chest. "I'll at least take two people with me.( _looks at watch_ ) Only 10 seconds." "No!" I say as I dash towards the two. "Catch!" Ankh says throwing two medals towards me. I catch them and put them in and I sca-( _Boom!_ )

* * *

 _We are Ankh_

The bomb explodes knocking back Neptune and Noire. As Hiro is engulfed in the flame of the explosion. "Hiro!" "AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Bomb man revels in what has happened. "Hey! Don't presume I'm dead just yet." " **Taka Tora Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~!** "

 _We are Hiro_

OOO:( _battle stance_ ) This battle is far from over!

Bomb man:( _mad_ ) Damn you.( _points to OOOs_ ) Who the hell are you!

OOO:( _take out blade_ ) Heh I'm Kamen Rider OOOs.

Bomb man:( _confused_ ) Ka Man Rider? The hell is that?

OOO:( _shakes head_ ) A Rider is a warrior who fights for all of humanity. No matter what opponent we, face we will always rise up to fight them. I made a promise to save this world and I will protect this world. And don't expect mercy from me, especially after planing to set off bombs across the nation, and for holding Neptune and Noire hostage! So then Bomb man.( _points to Bomb man_ ) _Sa omae no tsumi o kasuero!_ ( _Now count up your sins_ )

"Raaaa! Kill him!" Bomb man says as all of his yummies charge towards me. "Let's go!" I say as I run towards the Yums. I start slashing at the Yums as they explode into medals. They aren't that strong so one or two strikes take them down….But their is a shit ton of them. "Ankh! Can you throw me **GataKiriBa!** " Ankh gives a thumbs up as he throw me the two medals. I put them in as the Yums start to pile up on me. I struggle to reach the scanner, I take hold and pull out the scanner and I scan. " **Kuwagata Kamakiri Bata! Gata~Gata~GataKiriBa~GataKiriBa!** "

( _Starts playing Superhero By Simon Curtis_ )

"UHHHWWWWAAAH!" I shock the Yums off me, all of them turn to medals. The blades of **Kamakiri** fold out. I charge towards the Yums.

Civilian 1:( _recording with phone_ ) I'm getting all of this! So cool!

Civilian 2:( _shouts and thrust fist into air_ ) Go OOOs! Kamen Rider!

Crowd:( _pumping fist to the air_ ) Rider! Rider! Rider!

It's time to finish this. I grab the scanner and slide it down the belt. " **Kuwagata Kamakiri Bata! Scanning Charge!** " I jump into the sky as I split and we Rider kick into the army of the Shark Yummies. My clones return to me as I take a breath. "It's not over just yet." The Bomb man says as I turn to a angering scene. The final Two Shark Yums hold Neptune and Noire hostage.( _This idea is as repetitive as the power rangers formula_ ) "Move and these two die." I start to slowly walk toward Bomb man and the two Yums. "Ankh. Hand me **Gorilla** will ya?"

Ankh:( _scoffs_ ) You think you can give orders to me?

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) Nah it's just a suggestion.

Ankh:( _Grabs_ _ **Gorilla**_ ) _Hmph_ sounds good to me.( _tosses_ _ **Gorilla**_ ) Here

I take the medal and put it in the belt and scan. " **Kuwagata Gorilla Bata!** " The **Gorilla** gauntlets appear on my arms.

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) You fucker this is like what the third time today? _Sigh_ I have this Neptune. Noire. You can trust me right?

The two nod. "Ok.( _points to random building_ ) Oh my god what's that!" The Yums look to the building, as I point I aim my arms and fire the **Gorilla** gauntlets toward them knocking them as they explode. "I'm not gonna forgive you for trying to Hurt Neptune and Noire!" I yell as I dash and put back on the Gauntlets. I smash my left arm into the wall next to Bomb man. He falls to his knees.

Hiro:( _grabs Bomb man_ )If I ever see you try to destroy a nation or you try to hurt any of my dear friends( _drops Bomb man_ )...Then I won't be as merciful.

I pull my arm out of the wall, I rush over to Neptune and Noire who were looking onward. "Hey you guys ok?" I ask. "Yeah were fine because of you." Neptune says "T-thanks" Noire says. I sighs as I return to my normal form.

* * *

 _Location Change: Lastation Hotel_

Nep:( _blushing_ ) Hey Hiroshi can I talk to you for a sec?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah sure.( _dragged away_ ) H-Hey!

I'm dragged to an alleyway where Neptune just stands their. Taking breaths and composing herself. I feel myself get more and more anxious, "Uhh~s-so what is it you want to talk about?" "I'm just reminiscing about all the fun we had." Neptune says.

Hiro:( _smiles_ ) Yeah I would have never guessed that my summer would turn out like this.( _looks at Neptune_ ) Especially getting to meet you and Noire.

Nep:( _looks at Hiro_ ) Hey do you love me?

My mind goes blank for a moment… "Yeah I do." I say, "Do you also love Noire?" I began to stutter. "I see… It's ok. I understand. But…" Neptune walks very close up to me….Wait I've- _Mmgh!_ Her lips plant directly on mine. She back aways "I guess my feeling have been growing since the indirect kiss." I mind goes blank as I can't think up of anything to say. Neptune Giggles.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) I guess you never had a girl confess her feelings to you huh?

I shake my head. "Well then I guess I'll leave it at that." Neptune says as she leave me to taking everything that just happened. I stand there for what seems like thousands of years. "Hey you guys done talking?" Noire asks, "W-Well Neptune kinda just...Confessed her love for me is all." Noire's eyes widen with shock. "S-She did?" I nod…. "W-Well then I." She rushes forward and kiss me….What? "I-I love you as well!" She yells and runs off. "Butha whoatigha aaaah( _passes out_ )"... "Hey Idiot wake up." I hear as I open my eyes to see Ankh poking me with a stick. "You know you don't have to poke me though." I say as I sit up. We head back into the hotel, I enter our room and I flop onto the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

" _My that was interesting._ " Histoire says. " _Oh my god! First an indirect kiss, then groping while kissing, a date, then a confession from TWO goddess._ " I say in disbelief. " _I did expect one of them to confess, but I did not expect both of them to._ " Histoire says. " _Well if Anime has taught me anything this harem will continue to grow._ " Histoire giggles. " _Well good luck with your Harem._ " " _Oh! Whats the ETA on that reproduction question?_ " I ask. " _It seems like it's gonna take a little longer than expected._ " Ok then. " _Well till later._ "

* * *

 _Next Morning_

For breakfast we go to a nearby Cafe. Our actions had spread all over Laststation, because of that we got a private room to ourselves. Noire stays silent for most of the meal. "Hey is something wrong with your food?" I ask. But Noire stays silent, I worry for a moment when I hear her mumble. "Maybe I should join him...I could just-" I lean over and flick her in the head. "Ow!"

Hiro:( _sigh_ ) If you keep your thought to yourself then you won't get any friends.

Noire:( _rubs head_ ) Well you didn't have Flick me on the head.

Hiro:( _smiles and lays back_ ) If you want to join us then just say so.

"W-Well if that's the case then…." Noire just sits there I know she's trying to get the right words me us, so I decide to take my time with her. "Hiro?" She says. "Mmh?" I sip my drink through my straw, "Will you take me as your Sex Slave!?" I spat my drink and accidently crush my cup, spilling my soda all over myself.

Nep:( _blushing_ ) My Noire you're being very forward about your desire.

Compa:( _hands on cheek_ ) Oh wow~!

IF:( _sputtering_ ) S-S-Sex s-s-slave?!

I get up out of my seat and walk over to where some napkins are. " _Cough!_ O-Ok Noire Y-you could have just. _Coughs_ Asked us to come along _cough_ with us." I say as I start to wipe soda off myself. "J-Just Next time ask like a normal person would! Ok?!" This world is so weird.

* * *

End of Chapter 17


	20. Chapter 18: Road to Leanbox

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 18: Road to Leanbox

Our heros now having all their business done in Lastation, they return to Planeptune. Noire joins the party as a supposed, "Sex Slave" Why author? **I read it in a manga and I thought it would be funny for later moments so...Yeah!** Great…Anyways let's just get back to the others.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Nep:( _entering room_ ) Whew, this place really is "home." The bed is comfy, games all over, and pudding stocked in the fridge!

Noire:( _crosses arms_ ) Is pudding the only thing you think about?

I seem to just look at Noire for a moment as I lay back on the couch " _Will you take me as your sex slave?!_ " Noire's words echo through my head. A Sex Slave? Is having a Goddess sex slave even ok? "I need to catch up to Noire before I'm left behind.( _kiss Hiro's cheek_ ) Right Hiro?" I jump to the side of the couch, as I notice Neptune smiling. Great not only do I have Noire being my "Sex slave" but Neptune, trying to seduce me.

Noire:( _blushing_ ) H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Just making sure he know my love as well.( _looks at Hiro_ ) You like it don't you?

Hiro:( _looks away_ ) Sh-Shure…( _Sees IF_ ) H-Hey IF what cha looking at?

Nep:( _pouts_ ) Don't try to change the subject.

IF:( _shakes head_ ) Great way to start off the chapter you two. Slacking off and all…

Nep:( _annoyed_ ) You're so serious, Iffy. We did a lot at Lastation, so give me a break.

IF:( _rises eyebrow_ ) Give you a break?( _shrugs_ ) Well maybe if the break wasn't a week over already.

" _ring~!Ring~!_ " My phone vibrates in my pocket. Oh and for those who are wounding. Apparently my phone actually works here. They even have the same chargers as well. So I didn't need to buy a new phone. Ok back to the story. I take it out and it's from Birth. " _Are you guys ever gonna mobilize? You guys said that it would be over a week ago!_ " Birth texts me. I respond, " _Well Neptune refuses to leave the house so Yeah._ "

IF:( _looks over_ ) Who are you texting? A friend?

Hiro:( _looks up_ ) Huh? Yeah sort of, another Rider like me.

Noire:( _looks over_ ) You mean the one with that clunky gun?( _Hiro nods_ ) Huh you know. When I first saw Birth I thought he was just a random gunslinger who wanted to show off his skill.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Lowee_

Birth:( _sneezes_ ) Uhh~ Why did I just feel like i've been dissed….( _shrugs_ ) Or maybe i'm just getting a cold. I should hurry.( _gets on bike and rides off_ )

* * *

 _Back to the others_

Compa:( _puts pudding in front of Nep_ ) Nep-Nep. I made some tasty-tasty milk pudding.

Nep:( _small dance in seat_ ) Yay! Pudding! Mild Pudding! Milky-Milk Pudding!

Hiro:( _Sweatdrop_ ) How does she eat that much Pudding without getting fat? Hm...I wonder?

IF:( _puts a hand on Compa shoulder_ ) Compa, you really have to stoop treating Nep like a queen.

Compa:( _smiles_ ) I know, But seeing Nep-Nep melt away with my pudding is just so cute!

The wonder of Pudding I guess. "I will never under stand the thought process of Neptune." Noire says sitting across from me. I nod in agreement. "I know right?" IF sighs in defeat as she takes out her phone.

IF:( _sighs_ )These two….Well, I guess it's better than being in peril now.( _lays back_ ) I suppose enjoying the moment isn't bad. Well, I better get started...

Now that's a good look on the situation...Is she on twitter or something? Me and Neptune seem to have the same curiosity and walk over. "Iffy, whatcha doing? Single player checkers? Single player rummy?" Neptune says looking over IF's shoulder.

Hiro:( _smiles_ ) Now IF if you start playing those games, sooner or later you'll end up like Noire. Someone with no friends!

"I do to have friends!" Noire yells back. "Besides us." I say back. "Oh, shut it Hiro. No, I was just checking the Goddess's blog." IF responds. "Huh? The goddesses are bloggers? Even Noire?" I snicker at the thought of Noire being front of the computer, only because her status as a Godesses gives her digital friends. Heh Noires such a loner "Hey! I don't blog! And I stop calling me a loner!"

Hiro:( _creeped out_ ) Then don't read my mind!( _shakes head_ ) Anyways I follow that blog as well. But on her hidden page.

IF:( _looks up from phone_ ) Wait she has a hidden page?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah Let me see your phone.( _IF hands phone_ ) Right here.

IF:( _uncertain_ ) What idiotic nonsense are you saying now…? Wait, you're right.

Nep:( _curious_ ) Let's see what's there! *click* "Welcome to my hidden page. I will be posting my private diary here."

IF:( _embarrassed_ ) L-Lady Green Heart's diary?! Y-you shouldn't read other's people diary!

"Even though it's open to the public to see if they find the page." I say. It really can't be called a private diary. Though it's probably just to get people who want to know more about Green Heart. "Oh yeah sure. I bet Iffy is going to check it out yourself right?" Neptune says with a mischievous look on her face. "C'mon, let's just read it out loud!" Yeah our readers don't want to be left hanging.

Nep:( _looking at IF's phone_ ) Let's see now… "I bought 6 new games. My backlog is getting too big…"( _IF:Huh?_ ) "I can't wait to get my [Tsundere Otaku Eyeglasses Set]." Hey, thats the limited edition released by the Otomate branded company.

IF goes silent, stuck in her thoughts.

Nep: Let's see… "Can't play 4 godesses online with the server error, ;(" So I guess Lady Green Heart is a gamer? What's 4 goddesses online anyways?

IF:( _disappointed_ ) M-My image of Lady Green Heart...It's...Crumbling…

And that's why you should never judge a book by its cover. You never know if the one you admire is someone completely different from the image you create. That's why I don't like to make an image of someone just by what I hear.

IF:( _Desperate_ ) I know! Basilicom must have made this to give her more of a natural image. My Lady Green Heart would never be this much of a gamer!

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Wow even the Author know that IF is desperate for an excuse.( _walks up to IF_ ) Don't get your hopes up IF.( _points finger to sky_ ) As my Grandmother says: A title does not make the Chafe great. It's the skills that they bring into the job that grants them their honor.

Compa:( _confused_ ) Huh? I don't get it.

Hiro:( _shrugs_ ) It means that we shouldn't judge someone just by what they are called. It's the same for the CPU's.( _points to Neptune_ ) Neptune may be a slacker but when she gets serious she can do anything.

IF:( _crosses arms_ ) I still doubt it! She's just trying to appeal to the public!

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Oh so you want to bet and see by meeting her face-to-face?!

IF:( _nods_ ) Sure. Then, if you're wrong, I'm taking 1 weeks worth of your Pudding.

Nep: It's on! Iffy you better be ready to bring my prize on a silver platter!

Noire:( _sweatdrop_ ) Is this seriously the reason why we are going to Leanbox?

Compa and Hiro:( _nods_ ) So it seems.( _sighs_ )

* * *

 _Location change: Leanbox Basilicom_

Arriving at the Leanboxs Basilicom I find myself confused by the construction of the Basilicom. At first I thought we got the wrong place, and we had come to a Church. "S-So, this is Leanbox's Basilicom?" Compa says with awe of the building in front of us.

Noire:( _Adjust glasses_ ) Yeah No doubt about it.

Ankh:( _sighs_ ) Finally I was getting clospherobic from just being around the Air head.

Noire, Hiro, and IF:( _in unison_ ) No kidding.

Nep:( _amazed_ ) Wha! In total sync!( _turns around_ ) Well anyways it looks like it. Hope we don't get treated like back in Laststation.

Ankh, IF, Compa, and Hiro:( _in unison_ ) Yeah~

Nep:( _question mark_ ) Whats with you guys today?

"By the way, what is Iffy looking at on your cell?" Compa says while looking at IF who eyes are glued to the screen in front of her. "Lady Green Heart's bloge. There was just an update, so she must be here." Well Duh the Basilicom is the home to the Goddess. "Hahaha, no, that can't be." Neptune returns with a smile on her face.

Nep:( _folds arms_ ) I'm pretty sure someone else is doing the blog entries.

IF:( _annoyed_ ) Don't ruin my image any more then you need to!

Nep: I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to be so into Lady Green Heart's blog.

IF:( _humpf_ ) Well sorry for being a follower…

Noire:( _claps hands_ ) Ok can we please just go inside and get this over with?

Compa, Hiro, and Ankh:( _nods_ ) Yeah Let's go!

* * *

End of Chapter 18


	21. Chapter 19: The Goddess that Blogs

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 19: The Goddess That Blogs

Narrator: Where we last left off the party arrived in Leanbox. Neptune and IF made a bet about the Personality of the CPU Green Heart. But from the shadows the messengers of Momus plot to stop the progress of the party...

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Nep:( _opening the door_ ) Hello! We're here to see the CPU!

We walk up to the desks as an old man steps forward. He looks to be in his late 90s wearing a green robe. Upon seeing us he gives us a nice smile as he says.

Yvoire: My oh my, what a lively group of young ladies we have here. My name is Yvoire. What brings you here today?

Nep:( _smiles_ ) We came to see the CPU. Is she around?

Yvoire:( _apologetic look_ ) How amazingly unfortunate. Meeting time with the CPU is done for today.

Nep:( _disappointed_ ) Aw, come on. She's here, right? Just a little peek. Only a little.

Hiro:( _walks up_ ) You heard him. Meeting time is done for today. We can always come again tomorrow.

IF:( _nods_ ) Nep, Hiro's right. It's our fault being late. We'll come again tomorrow.

Nep:( _pouts_ ) Giving up so quick? I thought you were all over the goddess?

IF:( _embarrassed_ ) Wh-What? M-Me? Y-Yeah, but this isn't the right place to say such a thing!

Nep, Hiro, Ankh, and Noire:( _sweatdrop/In synche_ ) Way to play it off IF, totally not embarrassed.

"Innocence is so cruel…" Compa says to IF. I walk up to Yvoire. I sigh as I lean on the desk. I mean I do want to meet the goddess but rules are still rules.

Yvoire:( _smiles_ ) As one who serves the Lady, I can't be happier with your admiration. But, rules are rules. To add, the Lady has matters to attend to.

Hiro:( _pulls a key fragment_ ) Hey have you seen any like this?

Yvoire:( _shakes head side to side_ ) I'm afraid not. I apologize, but why are you looking for them?

Hiro:( _spins fragment_ ) Well we need to find them for a friend is all.

Yvoire:( _nods_ ) I see. Then if anything like this come about I will tell you.

Hiro:( _smiles and nods_ ) Thank you. Oh! Is there anyway we can reserve a spot for us tomorrow?

Yvoire:( _smiles and puts forward a list_ ) Why yes.( _points to blank line_ ) If you write your names here, Tomorrow when you come in we can bring you to the Lady.

I give a smile as I write our names on the line. "Mr Hiro, Mr Ankh, Miss Nep, Miss Compa, Miss IF, and miss Noire correct?" Yvoire lists back to us to confirm our names. I nod, Yvoire nods and writes a time for us. "Here at 10:30 tomorrow you will be the first to talk to Lady Green Heart." I nod and we head for the door. As we leave a woman in a black cloak passes us… A dark aura exerting from her. IF bumps into her.

IF:( _takes a step back_ ) Oh, sorry. Are you okay?

Old Lady:( _puts hand up_ ) No problem. I'm sorry for not paying attention, too…

Compa:( _turns around_ ) What's the matter Iffy?

IF:( _catches up_ ) I just bumped into someone.

Compa: You should be careful Iffy.

IF:( _nod_ ) At least I'm not as bad as Nep.

Nep:( _opens door_ ) Iffy, Compa, Hiro, Noire, Anky let's go.

….. Once we leave I walk over to my bike in its vendor form. I put out a ton of Taka and Bata candroids. I haven't put them to much use, "Ok keep an eye on anything suspicious." I tell them and they give a small nod. They all take off in different directions. One of the can droids reenters the Basilicom. "Hey you guys go ahead I'll be right behind you." I say waving the others way. The Bata Candroid begins to listen and recording from the droid.

* * *

Conversation: My name is Conversation I'm an evangelist of Lowee.

Yvoire:( _confused_ ) How unusual... And what brings an evangelist of Lowee here?

Con: Please do not be alarmed. I did not come to Leanbox to spread the word of Lady White Heart.

Yvoire:( _suspicious_ ) Then the reason is aside from evangelizing?

Con:( _nods_ ) Yes I come with information from the Lady herself.

Yvoire: Information you say?

Con: Yes. It is in regards to the worship of the Overlord.

Overlord? Right if I remember correctly People have been worshiping this Overlord. Could she be a worshiper in disguise? It's a possibility….or Arfoire! It her voice is very similar to hers! She's also very old.

Yvoire: Overlord worship?

Con: In Gameindustry, there are 4 Goddess and People revere either one of them. But of recent, there are those who worship none of the goddesses.

Yvoire:...So they are turning to worship of the overlord? But, here? In Leanbox?

Con:( _shakes head_ ) I do not believe so, as those who live in Leanbox follow close to the CPU. But, suppose such ones came from afar into Leanbox…?

Yvoire:...And evangelise as you...?

Con: No. They are heretics and do not evangelize such as myself. Instead they find weakness and slowly turn people to the overlord.

Yvoire: So you are saying such are in Leanbox?

Con:( _nods_ ) Yes. For example, the young girls and throws two gentlemen you have met earlier… They are heretics… Followers, of the Overlord Momus.

Bullshit! None of us are worshipers of a fake god! "What!? Thats hard to believe, especially from youths such as them…" Yes! Yvoire let your logic overrule her lies! You've lived a very long life! Don't let the "The adults are useless" trop get to you!

Con: As proof, they appeared in Lastation where the goddess' Shares fell… And summoned monsters, inciting fear and destruction to the city. See for yourself.

BullShit! Do you call Economical failure caused by Avenir is our fault? W-Wait is that! Oh goddammit! It's the four eyes shithead known as Ganache! Why is he here? Oh fuck. Don't tell me.

Gana:( _fumbles in_ ) I can't believe what I saw, but it was real. The girl called Neptune summoned the monsters, destroying the city… It was a surreal sight, seeing the young child laugh amid the chaos.( _shivers_ ) Just remembering it brings me the shivers. Brr… Oh, Ms. Conversation? How did that sound? Pretty real, right?

Really? He asks that now? "Oh! O-oops! You didn't see that."... _Uhh~_ Seems legit….That was sarcasm. Yvoire is kinda no scratch that. He is an idiot for not realise this. He's following the "Adults are Useless" trop.

Con: That was Mr. G, living in Lastation. Since his joining Avenir, he worked hard, earning rank among the company.( _looking around_ ) Wait are we transitioning?! No Wai-

* * *

 _One long and dragged out conversation later…._

Ok this is not good…. "Hello OOOs" I hear a little boys voice comes from behind me. I jump up onto my feet. A young boy 10 years old by the looks of it. He's wearing a red shirt and a white over coat. The right arm is colored purple, his pants have a red and black checkered format. I-it's the other Ankh...commonly known now as Lost Ankh. "So you still are alive! Lost Ankh!" I take out my belt and put it on and the medals in. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " Lost Ankh turns into his Greed form and blasts a fireball at me. I jump out of the way, and as soon as I do I'm grabbed by the neck.

LAnkh:( _puts hand up to OOOs face_ ) You have my Core Medals. Hand them over now.

"You seem to forget one thing about us riders." I say to him as I put **Gorilla** into the belt and scan. " **Taka! Gorilla! Bata!** " The chest and arms change and sock him away from me. " _Uhh!~ Humpf_ Not bad OOOs." I say as I jump off the wall of the Basilicom and change the medals. " **Lion! Kamakiri! Bata!** " I run towards him, flash his face, and kick him off into the downtown area. " **Lion! Kamakiri! Cheeta!** " I run into downtown. "Give me back my Medals!" LAnkh yells.

( _Theme to_ _ **Power Rangers: Dino Charge**_ _starts to play_ )

"We'll see about that." I say as I dash over and start the assault. I jump and run all over the place slashing with the blades. " **Taka! Unagi! Tako!** " I launch the eel wip, wrapping around LAnkh's arm and I began to throw him around smashing him into the ground. Running up and I throw the Eel whips and wrap them around both arms the squid legs pop out and they spun around. I launch LAnkh into the air, " **Taka! Gorilla! Cheeta!** " I run up a side of a tower all the way to the top.

LAnkh:( _wing pops out_ ) Where's the other me?

OOO:( _scoffs_ ) You really think I would rat out the real Ankh to some poser? Fat chance!

LAnkh:( _Angered_ ) _Hmpf_ ( _flies away_ ) Whatever I'll have them soon enough. The Old Lady is putting the new plan into action.

( _end of theme_ )

Huh? Old Lady...Oh Arfoire...wait! The conversation that Arfoire had! I need to tell the others! " **Lion! Tora! Cheeta! Rata! Rata! Ratorata!** " I toss a medal into a nearby Ridevendor and change it into a Toride Vendor. I hop on and ride off to

* * *

 _Location change: Neptune's party_

"Come one anything?" I hear as I stop a little distance away from the others. "Leave us now." I hear Ankh howle from behind. I return to my civilian form and the Toride Vendor changes into the Ridevendor "Hey! Guys!" I say as I drive up. "Crap! They said that the Rider wouldn't be here!" One of the guys says as he takes a step back. "Dude screw it! Run!" the other guys says as they turn tail and run way….Ok..Odd.

Ankh:( _scoffs_ ) Good riddance.

Hiro:( _turns around_ ) Anyways! I've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?

Ankh: Let's hear the bad news.

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Well first off, Lost Ankh is still alive and he went after the medals, also Arfoire disguised as someone called Conversation convinced Yvoire that we are worshipers of Momus.

Nep:( _nods_ ) Ok what's the Good news?

Hiro:( _Candroieds appear_ ) Thanks to the support of the Kougami Foundation. I have gotten some dirt on Conversation and her plans and with them we can quickly deal with that problem.

Ankh:( _takes a step back_ ) Hiro We have ourselves a visitor.

I turn to see a Yummie, I think it's one of Gamels as it looks to have thick skin, I smashes its leg into the ground and boulders around us float into the air. I put the belt back on and put the medals in. I set the scanner and scan, " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~ TaToBa~ TaToBa!** " I ready my blade for battle.

Yum: I can't let my Masters and Mistress plans get ruined. Time for all of you to die.

Great. Here we go again.

* * *

End of Chapter 19


	22. Chapter 20: Clearing the Clouds

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 20: Clearing the Clouds

The party arrived in Leanbox to meet the CPU. But as they await for a chance to meet the CPU, Arfoire and the Greeds make their move to remove the party from the equation. Hiro managed to get evidence to clear them of that crime, that's when Lost Ankh dropped in and attacked OOOs. Escaping and regrouping with the others one of Gamel's Yummies appear before them.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

The yummie is definitely one of Gamels, it's a bull with thick skin. But if memoires serves he should be weak to bright light. "Ankh! **Lion** Medel please!" Ankh pulls out the **Lion** medal and tosses it to me. I put it in the blet and scan " **Lion! Tora! Bata!** " My headpiece changes and the area lights ups as the Yummie covers his eyes. "AHH! My eyes!" as I move forward to engage I'm slashed in the back. I turn to see monsters….

OOO:( _pissed_ ) What the fuck guys! Do you want me to die?!

Thankfully they're all low leveled monsters. I jump back to the others, "The discs! They tricked us!" IF says I turn to Nep and Noire.

OOO:( _readys blade_ ) Neptune! Noire! Transforme! We can't let these monsters get to the city!

The two nod and they transform into HDD mode...Every time I see that form I feel like #$!ing them...Hey! Why did your sencor me? **Well that's the thing I can't have you talk about R18 stuff.** I know but still. Oh whatever back to the battle. I charge forward and slashed some of the monsters and charge forward towards Yummie's. I slash the yummie only for my blade to bounce off...Crap I forgot for a moment that it's protected with its skin. "Ankh!" and Ankh already knows what I'm gonna ask for.

OOO:( _catches medals_ ) Wait why didn't you hand me **Lion** and **Gorilla** in the first place if you already know what I'm facing?

Ankh:( _smirks_ ) Because you seem to have all the answers.

"Oh go fuck yourself" I say to Ankh as I put the medals into the belt. " **Lion! Gorilla! Bata!** " The arm gauntlets change and I start to beat down the Yummie. "Enough!" The Yum yelled as he slams his fist into the ground launching me into the air. I start to panic when I notice a large rock to jump off of. I jump off and scan. " **Scanning Charge!** " **Lion** lights up as energy enters the **Gorilla** gauntlets. "Seeeyiaaaa!" I yell at the top of my lungs as both fists plant right into the Yummy as it explodes into cell medals. I take a breath when I hear something from behind me. "Hey we need some assistance here." IF says as she is fending off another monster that appeared from separate disk. "Ankh! **TaToBa**!" I take out **Lion** and **Gorilla** and toss it towards Ankh. "Master Wishes all Medal are Belong to us." That's when a Parrot Yummie appears flying in and grabbing **Gorilla** and **Lion**. Wait is that a gaming reference? Wow this place is full of- Oh Shit! The Medals! I look back to Ankh who's giving me the Death stare.

OOO:( _gives a small shrug_ ) Sorry?

Ankh:( _signs_ ) Here. But Don't you dare lose these.( _Tosses_ _ **Taka**_ _and_ _**Tora**_ )

"I'm sorry." I put the medals in and scan. " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " I charge forward towards the Yummie. "Time for you to give those back!" I yell as I jump towards him. But instead the Yummie blasts me with a fire bolt. "I must return now to Master and My-" "OLD HAG!" I yell at the Yummie. "My Old Hag." The Yummie repeats. I snicker a little as the Yummie escapes. "Aww...Crap." I mumble to myself as I realise I just lost two medals.

Ankh:( _grabs Hiro_ ) Great you were doing so well but you lost two precious medals.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Inside an old abandoned factor hides the Greeds. "Despite the works of Ankh and that rider our plan is moving smoothly." Arfoire says as she enter the facility. Upon seeing Arfoire the turn into their human disguises. Lost Ankh walks in, with a Parrot Yummie and two medals in his hand one gray, one yellow, which gets the attention of two other Greeds. Kazari and Gamel walk up as Lost Ankh hands them over. "Here you go."

Kazari:( _smiles_ ) Thank you.( _absorbs medal_ )

Gamel:( _nods_ ) Yes thank you.( _absorbs medal_ )

A scoff comes from Uva as he jumps down. "Any for the rest of us?" He says trying to be intimidating. Lost Ankh just shakes his head. "Sorry but he couldn't get any others from OOOs." Uva furiously kicks a can into a wall.

Uva:( _punches the wall_ ) Damn it! I'll get my medals from him just you watch. He'll pay for what he did in Planeptune.( _turns to Parrot Yummie_ ) Anything else?

Parrot Yum:( _shakes head_ ) No. Too many people couldn't get anymore.

Arfoire:( _smiles_ ) No matter you did your job.

Parrot Yum:( _nods_ ) Needed to return to Masters and Old Hag.

Arfoire:( _annoyed_ ) What did you just called me?!

All of the greeds try to hold back their laughter. While she is powerful she does look like an old hag. "Ok I'll give it to that OOO's boy he has a sense of Humor. And a good one at that." Mezool says as she take a bit of a shaved ice she stole from a stand. Arfoire just turns and walks out and yells at the top of her lungs. "I'll KILL YOU OOO'S~!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Hiro:( _shivers_ ) Uhh~

IF:( _turns around_ ) What? What is it?

Hiro:( _looks around_ ) I just felt a shiver in my spin...I should be wary of future battles

* * *

 _Back with the Greeds_

The room takes a breath as they recover from the laugh they just had. But that's when an ominous presence fills up the room, and in walks Dr. Maki in his Greed form. "We must not underestimate this OOOs but this one seems more emotional based." Uva recently nods as he picks up a golf club. "His movements show that he's seen some things that most people shouldn't see." Dr. Maki returns to his original form and walks to the center of the room.

Dr. Maki:( _looks at his doll_ ) Perhaps if we can figure out what this weakness is. Then we can exploit it.( _turns to Arfoire_ ) Miss Arfoire could you use your abilities to find out what this weakness is?

Arfoire:( _walks back in and nods_ ) Yes I will find out. But from what I have seen he cares deeply for people he's close to. So I can take a gander at what it is.

Dr. Maki:( _nods_ ) Understood.( _looks to other Greeds_ ) For now we will collect more info of this land. It seems this land could be the precursor to our existence.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

We walk back up to the Basilicom as I compile the video so that if necessary we can clear ourselves of suspicion. As we enter the Basilicom Neptune waves as she says. "Yahoo-! Hey, Mr. Evil-blahblah, we're back!" I walk in front of her and flick her in the head. "Don't say such things. You make yourself look like a ass." I say to her as she recovers. Compa just smiles, "We're here again!" Yvoire gives all a suspicious look as he says. "My, my, you folks are..." I knew it. Arfoire has convinced her that Neptune is evil! Maby also Noire but till then Neptune!

Yvoire: Is there anything urgent you need?

IF:( _nods_ ) Urgent? You bet. We met someone calling himself a messenger of Momus.

Compa:( _takes out a monster disc_ ) We were invited to join them and we got discs that make monsters.

Yvoire:( _amazed_ ) What?! Discs that make monsters?! Please, explain further.

IF: Of course. Let me first explain the source of all these monsters appearing.

* * *

 _One explanation later_

Yvoire:( _looking at disc_ ) To expect a simple disc being of such danger…

IF:( _nods_ ) Everyone will be in danger if their spread across the city. Can you help?

Yvoire:( _nods_ ) Yes, we can't have something like Laststation happen here.

Compa:( _question mark_ ) Huh? Laststation?

Noire:( _mumbles to herself_ ) Did something happen while I was gone?

A lie of what's happening in Laststation spoken by Arfoire to trick Yvoire into believing that we are enemies againsts the nations….What? I just feel like giving an explanation to what's going on for those who possibly forgot. "I will inform Lady Green Heart." Yvoire says "As appreciation, I would like to invite you to a dinner tonight." Kinda out of the blue...Author? **Sup.** Something bad is gonna happen right? **Most likely yeah. Only time will tell.** So I guess we'll leave it at that.

Nep:( _Smiles_ ) Mr. Evilitchi, you're the best! Can we stuff our faces with food?( _flicked in the head_ ) Ow What was that for Hiro?

Hiro:( _scary face_ ) I know others accidentally mistake your name.( _face darkens_ ) But Yvoire isn't our Enemy so be respectful to him ok?

Nep:( _terrified_ ) Y-Yes sir.

IF, Compa, and Noire:( _takes a step back_ ) Whoa scary.

Yvoire:( _bows_ ) Thank you for making it clear.

Nep:( _looks at Yvoire_ ) Speaking of which will the Goddess come to dinner, too?

Yvoire:( _Ponders_ ) Our Lady is very busy, so I cannot assure you of that, but she may attend.

Compa:( _looks at IF_ ) I hope we meet the Lady. Right, Iffy?

Yvoire:( _Walks away_ ) Well, I need to prepare, so come back later when the sun goes down.

IF:( _nod_ ) Okay, let's just spend some time in the city until then.

Compa: If we have time, I want to go and reserve a place to stay tonight.

Yvoire:( _turns to IF_ ) I forgot. May I ask for Miss IF and Mr Hiro to stay?

'Us?" We ask. "Yes, there is something I need to discuss…" Ok...We go into a separate room.

* * *

IF:( _confused_ ) So, what's this you wanted to talk about?

Yvoire:( _closes door_ ) Before I go further, I would like to confirm one thing. Despire your faith in our Lady, you are not from here, are you?

I wonder what tipped that off? "What's it to you?" IF asks confused. "In fact, you're not associated to any of the Lands. Correct?" Yvoire says as he sits down in a separate chair. "So wait IF you are a nomad?" I ask her. "You checked on me, didn't you…? Oh and I am Hiro" I see...So Yvoire is gonna play the dealing game. Well I hope the info we have will be enough to counter anything that Yvoire throws at us.

Yvoire:( _bows_ ) I am sorry for my conduct here, but you are correct. I have done extensive info on you Mr Hiroshi. You're the Kamen Rider OOOs that everyone has been talking about recently correct?

'Y-Yeah so?" I see nothing wrong with being caught with that. Ok I see where this is going.

IF:( _thinks_ ) ...Now that I think about it, I recall a rumor about here. That the elder of the Leanbox Basilicom only accepts local citizens. And I suppose that must be you. What is your plan? Expelling me?

Yvoire:( _nods_ ) That would be my normal approach, but I will thank fate for our meeting.

What? "...I'm not getting you." I nod in agreement. "I need you to kill Neptune." Wait...What!?

* * *

End of Chapter 20


	23. Chapter 21: The Gamer Vert

HDNP Desire of Gamindustri

* * *

Chapter 21: The Gamer Vert

Now the Party has arrived in Leanbox. Once there they discover a plot to kill Neptune and call the rest of the party messengers of Momus a fake god in this world. After fighting off monsters and two Yummies they return to the Basilicom to warn of the impending attack. Yvoire the elder at the Basilicom ask IF and Hiro to Kill Neptune. How will this end? Let's find out.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Hiro:( _stands up_ ) Hold on you're asking us to kill Neptune!? What you can't pull the trigger yourself? So you want others to take the crime!?

IF:( _shocked_ ) Wha-?! Why would Lady Green Heart's Basilicom want Nep Killed?!

Yvoire:( _Sad Sigh_ ) That one you call Nep brings a bad omen to our Lady and Gamindustri. Sooner or later, our Lady would take action, but I prefer not to taint her.

Hiro:( _pissed_ ) So you want us to kill an innocent girl! What Bullshit!

Yvoire:( _bows_ ) I know it's not pleasant but should you succeed, the two of you will be greeted as a citizen of Leanbox.

IF Pauses on the thought. I however jump in. I take out my phone and pull up a video. "What's this?" Yvoire asks, "After that cloaked Lady you met with this is video after words." I tell Yvoire.

* * *

 _Outside Basilicom_

Conversation:( _smiles_ ) That old fool has no idea of what's gonna happen next. He'll be going on a wild goose chase while we go and continue our plans without a problem. Soon the overlord will be reborn. Isn't that right, Dr. Maki?

:( _nods_ ) Yes and soon the world will come to a beautiful end. And ignorant people like him is what allows us to do as we wish.

LAnkh:( _walks over_ ) OOOs is leaving to meet with his friends. Old Lady do you have anyone who has big desire?

Conversation:( _annoyed_ ) What did you call me? Whatever I shouldn't be annoyed by what a child called me.( _snape's fingers_ ) Here.

A man enters from the shadow and kneels before Lost Ankh. He takes out a cell medal and a slot in his head appears. Lost Ankh puts the medal in his head. After a few spaz attacks a Pseudo Yummie pops out from his body. The Pseudo stands up as it molts into the parret Yummie that took the Medals earlier. "Soon all will be in place. And is the Old man does his job we just need to worry about the Laststation CPU."

* * *

Yvoire is taken aback as he realised the error of his mistake. He slowly walk over and takes a seat in a nearby chair.

Yvoire:( _lies back in chair_ ) If I had gone any further I would have killed a pure and innocent maiden.( _bows to both of them_ ) I thank you for telling me this before it was too late.

IF:( _smiles_ ) So your not gonna kill Nep?

Yvoire:( _nods_ ) Yes I won't harm any of the others. I thank you Miss. IF, Mr. Hiro

I give a huge sigh of relief. "You seem to care for Miss Neptune and company." Yvoire says with a smile. I nod, "The girls are very important to me. If any one of them are harmed I would-" I realise mid way through my sentence that this would sound just like a confession. I feel my face start to burn up. "Neptune and the others are very important is all." IF just smiles at me. "Sure~" She says giving me a evil grin. I sigh "Fine think of it as you wish." And after a few giggles our name is cleared and no poison for Neptune. IF and I leave the room and start to wonder around the place.

* * *

IF:( _sighs_ ) Huh? We must have wandered a bit. I think this is the exit...Coming through...

Hiro:( _looks around_ ) This place is like a labyrinth I hope we find our way out soon.

Opening the door we see a woman lying on a bed fast asleep. She has long curled light blonde hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. She also has a big rack...What? You thought I was gonna tell myself no or something? No it's pretty clear she has a big rack plain and simple. She sits up and lets out a big yawn. I did some research on Earth on Hyperdimension so I know her name. Her name is Vert or Green Heart.

Vert:( _wipes eyes_ ) Hmmm…? It's so bright. Who are you? Bothering me when I was nice and cozy here.

Hiro:( _sympathy_ ) No yeah she has a point no one likes someone who barges in and interrupts anyone's sleep.

IF:( _starts to close door_ ) Oh, yeah your right. I'm sorry. I'll be out now…( _realises_ ) Whaaat?! L-L-Lady Green Heart?!

Is it really that surprising? Well maybe for some one like IF but for a gamer like me who has played a crap ton of games. Action, Puzzle, Shooters, Arcade, and especially Visual Novels this is sort of a Cliche. Vert seems to identify our voices in her head now. "Oh, my. A girl and man's voice?" She stands up from her bed, at the same time her chest bounces...Damm~! That shit must be natural! Vert looks over and she sees us. She claps her hands together.

Vert:( _smiles_ ) My, oh, my! I can't believe such a cute girl and a handsome man came to visit me! And it's the Kamen Rider of all people to visit me.

Handsome? It may be just me but I never thought of myself as handsome. But I guess that's just me being humble of my figure. I mean I try my best to have a good figure but that's just me. So I guess the fact of me being a Kamen Rider has been spread all across the internet then. IF on the other hand seems to be exploding at meeting her Idol...We'll never judge a book by its cover. "Huh? Me? C-Cute?!" I guess she never thought of herself as cute then huh? I'm learning a about her today. "What are your names?" Vert asks us. "Y-Yes! M-My name is I-IF!" IF manages to stutter out of her mouth.

Hiro:( _smiles_ ) Nice to meet you Lady Green Heart. My Name is Hiroshi Mako or as my friends call me Hiro.

Vert: IF and Hiroshi, is it? Such cute names. It matches the both of you very well.

IF:( _blushes_ ) L-Lady Green Heart called my name "cute"...

Hiro:( _grins_ ) So judging by this room you'll be giving Neptune her reward on a silver plate.

This room is a gamer and an otaku's wet dream Different types of consoles, figures, anime, manga, an awesome PC setup. This room cultivates everything that every gaming otaku wants.

Vert:( _looks to IF_ ) My, and IF your blushing face is just as cute, too. Well since the two of you came, why don't we talk for a bit, shall we?

I give a small bow. "Pardon me." Its proper edicate in Japan that when entering a friend's room or a higher up's room you say, "Pardon me." Little detail about Japan that might be a nice thing to know if you are ever are to go to Japan. Back to reality. IF seems to be unsure if she has the right to enter. "W-with m-me?!"

Vert: Yes. I only have the elder men here to speak with, so I am a bit bored.

Vert smiles as she gestures IF and me in. We both enter and sit down at a coffee table in the middle of the room. "That's true. I hardly see females working at the Basilicom." I just hope the Feminazis don't invade the internet. Vert gives a yawn. Probably tired from gaming would be a guess.

IF:( _bows_ ) My Lady, you look sleepy. I really shouldn't intrude in your resting…

I look around the room to see a small kitchen. Hey Idea!

Hiro:( _stands up_ ) I guess you want to talk to us. But you're tired from gaming all night then huh? I feel you their. I'll make a drink that will wake you up. Hows that sound?

IF:( _bothered_ ) Hiro! We should really just let her sleep.

Vert:( _smiles_ ) A wonderful Idea thank you. I had just woken up after a night of playing games.

I go into the kitchen and whip up a Coffee with mother's special blend. Its really good once you get used to the taste of it. But it's the perfect drink for a gamer. I remember mom giving me this before I went to school because if I didn't I would fall asleep in the middle of class. I soon asked mom on how to make it myself. So that's how I know it now. I put the coffee on the table and Vert takes a sip of the drink and it seems to wake her up.

Vert:( _covers mouth_ ) Oh, my! This tastes amazing.

Hiro:( _put finger to sky_ ) My mother and Grandmother told me this. "If you are gonna have a meal or drink then make the first one the best one using the best quality possible."( _lays back in chair_ ) that's the motto of the restaurant that my family owns over seas.

Vert:( _giggles_ ) Sounds like you have a wonderful family.

IF:( _looks at Hiro_ ) Why do you do that?

Hiro:( _confused_ ) Do what?

IF:( _sighs_ ) Never mind. Anyways does my Lady play video games?

Are you serious? We have entered her room and you're asking that question. Talk about a delayed reaction. I even pointed it out earlier only one page up.

Vert:( _nods_ ) Why, yes. I enjoy games, anime, manga, and any sub-cultural pastimes.

IF: Th-Then that web page that was hidden in Lady Green Hearts blode…?

"My! Did you find my hidden page?" Vert ask. IF embarrassingly responds "Y-Yes…" Verts face seems to light up the room upon hearing that. "I'm so happy! Oh, now the two of you MUST become my friends. Yes, let's be friends!" For some, that's a starting ground for a relationship, for others they feel like they have been put into the friend zone.

IF:( _embarrassed_ ) F-F-F-Friends?! M-M-Me, friends with my Lady?!

Vert:( _sighs_ )...I suppose such a close relationship with a goddess is intimidating.

IF:( _waves hands_ ) NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! On the contrary, I am truly honored!

Hiro:( _Shrugs_ ) I mean we have common interests so yeah having friends is fun.

Vert:( _smiles_ ) Very well. Then we are now Friends, Iffy, Hiro.

IF: I-I-I-Iffy?

Vert: Well as friends, nicknames are needed. You can call me "Vert."

IF:( _deep breath_ ) I-Is that your true name, Lady Green Heart?

Vert:( _nods_ ) Yes. Oh but feel free to call me anything, like Verty or Ver-Ver.

Hiro:( _smiles_ ) Well that certainly reminds me of someone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

Nep:( _sneezes_ ) Uh~

Noire:( _looks at Nep_ ) Did you catch a cold or something Neptune?

Nep:( _shakes head_ ) Naw but me's thinks someone is doing a call back to me.

Compa:( _confused_ ) I wounder who?

Noire:( _frustrated_ ) Would you two just help me find a good dress?

* * *

Narrator: And so our Heroes have cleared their names. Now meeting with the goddess they look forward to enjoying a nice dinner meal. Complete with fancy dresses. But in the shadows a dark presence awaits their turn…

* * *

End of Chapter 21


	24. Chapter 22: The Dinner Party

HDNP Desire of Gamindustri

* * *

Chapter 22: The Dinner Party

The party now having their names cleared of any suspicion. They prepare for the dinner party later that night. The girls prepare by looking their best for the event. Hiro splits off from IF as he goes to get a suit for the party. Everything's looking up, nothing can go wrong for any of them…. oh I just Jinxed haven't I? Well still I'm just the narrator so everything I say can be written off.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

As IF and I leave the Basilicom, I separate from IF to get a nice suit for the party. The others are getting fancy dresses so I should get a nice suit. I reach a department store along the way I bought myself a pair of sunglasses...To be honest I have no idea why I have them... But subconsciously I think I bought it for a event later today. Possibly as I enter the store. I get to a several story department store. The store is pretty busy and many are talking to each other, I get into the elevator. As I enter I notice their are two other girls in the elevator one with a tan skinned girl with brilliant emerald eyes and blonde, spiked hair worn with a white and black themed hat, gold goggles with green lenses, and pointed canine ears. She has white body markings and a black and white tail. She also has a fair sized bust. She also wears a white vest with green detailing and three straps over the chest, and also a big, loose collar. I wonder why people in this world have collards on? She also has white loose gloves with green detailing and gold bracelets, slightly puffed white shorts with an orange and gold belt with CC2 on it. Her boots are also white and green. She has black, tight pieces of clothing under her gloves, vest, and shorts, which may be spandex.

Woman:( _waves_ ) Hello.

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Hello.

While the other girl has a look of someone in her mid to older teens. She has a slender body with modestly sized breasts and a slight tan complexion. She has red eyes and long dark grey hair that reaches halfway down her back. Her outfit is fitting for a melee character such as herself. It consists of a red and black strapless sports bra, and torn blue gi pants that has a red flame design on the bottom of the left leg. They are tied to her waist with a red and black martial arts belt. Her pants are ripped to where the right leg is only covered mid thigh and there are several tears that show the orange inside with one on her right leg revealing her blue and white striped panties. She doesn't wears shoes, but she does have a pair of silver bracelets on her right ankle. She also wears black fingerless gloves with red cestus gloves with six silver spikes on each hand. As an accessory she wears a silver Tekken charm in all-caps attached to two chains as a necklace.

Other Woman:( _nervous_ ) H-Hello...

We start to go up the tower and usually their would be a moment where one of us would talk up and start some sort of quest line or something. But instead we get a Far Cry from the action outside. The sound of the elevator become the only sound in the room. There isn't even elevator music…. to be honest it's awkward as Fuck.

Hiro:( _slowly takes off sunglasses_ ) This is so awkward…

It feels like forever until we arrive into the clothing stores. I quickly exit the elevator and head into a suit store. "I never want to do that again. Ever." I mumble to myself. I venture into the store and spy a lot of nice suits but I cant decide wich one to chose.

?: Ran-Ran sees someone needs help!( _looks to Hiro_ ) Do you need help?

Standing in front of me is a woman wearing a white pig mask, blond hair, a blue dress with white a music symbol in the middle. "And you are?" I ask as I turn to face her. "I'm Ran-Ran." She says giving me a smile...at least I think so….

Hiro:( _turns back_ )I need help finding a good suit for a fancy party. Can you help?

Ran-Ran:( _nods_ ) Ok! Ran-Ran will help! Ran-Ran will find you a suit that will woo the ladies!

That's not my intention and why does she keep repeating her name? Oh whatever. After a few minutes of searching around the suit we get is a Seasonal collection, and in limited quantities. The fabric used is 95% wool, 5% spandex; this functional blend offers all the benefits of wool, with the added stretch of spandex for increased comfort and mobility. Its 300 gsm, heavyweight fabric made for cooler climates and seasons. A black jacket, and pants, a light blue under shirt, and a dark blue tie….I feel like that entire description was unnecessarily. "Ran-Ran thinks your ready to go!" Ran-Ran says giving me a good pat on the back...Ok I say my goodbyes and thank Ran-Ran for her help. I leave the store and head back to the hotel to get everything else ready for tonight.

* * *

 _Time skip later that night_

I await at the Basilicom in the suit I bought today at the store. Entering the dining room I notice many faces. Some I've seen from around Leanbox, most are rich men, arntripunure's, and CEO's of major companies. Most of the people who are invited are older men and women. Though their are younger men and women as well. Mostly from the companies that have promise in Gameindustry. I just sit at the table awaiting the others. I feel a tap on my shoulder as I turn to see Neptune and Noire. I go silent as I try to take in the sight in front me. Neptune wears a nice but simple purple dress that works well for her. While Noire is a black and white dress very intricate but easy to understand. "Hey." I start to feel something in my nose. I feel it to be blood. "Oh shit. Hold on." I say as I cover my nose and put one of the napkins and clean it up. Holy shit, I thought that only happens in anime….

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) Sorry bout that.( _stands up and smiles_ ) The two of you look great!

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Thanks! ( _puts a hand on Noire's shoulder_ ) Noire found this dress. She has quite the keen eye.( _looks at Hiro_ ) You don't look all that bad yourself.

Noire:( _lifts skirt little_ ) S-So what do you think?

Hiro:( _thumbs up_ ) You look great! Very fitting!

Noire:( _looks away_ ) Th-Thanks I guess. B-but I didn't get this because I wanted to impress you!

She is so a Tsundere. Noire blushes as she lowers her skirt. "...And so our heroes regroup at the party." And Neptune comes out of nowhere with narration. So to be blunt about what just happened. It's Nep being Nep.

Compa:( _sweatdrop_ ) What was that Narration for?( _looks down at the food_ ) ...Mmm, the food looks soooo good.

I can't help as the others start to dig into the food. I then get a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Yvoire, the old man greets me with a great big smile. I can barely feel his Happiness from here. "Oh Hello Yvoire." I say giving him a bow. Yvoire give me a great big smile back. "Hello Hiro,( _turns to IF_ ) Good to see you as well Miss IF." We exchange bows to each other. "Thank you both for telling me my mistake before it was to late." Yvoire bows to us again.

Hiro:( _waves hands_ ) No no it's ok. We all make mistakes.

Yvoire nods as he walks over to the table where the food is being placed. "As thanks enjoy the food!" Yvoire says as he points to the table. "Sweet. All of this looks amazing." I say as I sit down and fill my plate with tons of yummy food. As does everyone else as we all dig in. Ankh decides to take some of the food but he's handed a plate full of food. "W-why must it always be a bird?" He just stares at the plate he's been given. All of the food on it...bird.

Hiro:( _turns to waiter_ ) My friend doesn't like bird. Can you give him something else that's not bird?

Waiter:( _nods_ ) I understand.( _takes plate away_ ) My apologies.

Ankh:( _annoyed_ ) _Murmur_ What is it with you humans and eating bird?

If this were an anime there would be a sweatdrop appearing right about now. I look around and I can't seem to find Vert… and at the same time I start to feel a sense of danger looming. "Is something wrong Hiro?" Says Noire giving me a concerned look. "No its nothing." I say to her as I take a sip of my drink.

Noire:( _leans over_ ) Hey if there is anything that's bothering you just tell me ok?

Hiro:( _smiles turns around and takes hold of Noires hand_ ) Thanks Noire. I'm glad your at my side.

Noire:( _face turns bright red and Hiro lets go_ ) W-Wh-Well yeah. But don't think I'm doing this just because I like you! Idiot.

Tsundere. All the way. I look around to see smiles from all over. I can guess what their thinking. "Whatever!" Noire says taking a drink and downs it at once. Her eyes widen, the glass falls to the ground smashing on impact. "N-Noire?" I ask to her. She puts both of her hands, on her throat choking. "Noire! What's wrong!" Noire passes out falling to the floor. I rush over to her and check her pulse. "She's still alive good. Medic! I need a Medic!" I yell as people scramble. "Hold on Noire…" I say as a figure appears behind me...Vert?

Vert:( _walks up and checks Noire_ ) Oh no. Hiro bring her to my room.( _turns to Yvoire_ ) What happened?

Yvoire:( _bows_ ) I have no idea. I had that poison tossed away.

Hiro:( _stands up with Noire_ ) It must have been someone else.

Vert:( _moves to door_ ) Hiro hurry.

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Right.

* * *

 _Location change: Vert's room_

I set Noire on Vert's bed as she begins to sweat. "Noire." I say as I look down on her worsing face. Please be alright.

Vert:( _closes door_ ) She's sound asleep. I didn't expect this to be happening under me…

Compa:( _turns to IF_ ) Is she, by any chance, the Goddess of Leanbox?

Nep:( _turns to IF_ ) If so then I want my price.

* * *

 **Achievement Unlocked! You're A Terrible Human Being!**

* * *

Nep:( _surprised_ ) Wha! If lost the bet is all I didn't mean it to be wrong!

Ankh:( _signs_ ) You're an idiot.

IF:( _turns to Vert_ ) Lady Vert, how did you know we were at the party today?

Vert:( _walks over to seat_ ) I am a goddess, so it is easy to find out who was in attendance today. I was going to skip the party so I could finish my backlog of games, but… I saw you and Hiro's name, so I went in, only to see all the commotion.

Hiro:( _stands up_ ) So you've been so busy because of gaming….Makes sense.

Vert:( _sits down_ ) Nevertheless. Please explain what happened.

* * *

End of Chapter 22


	25. Chapter 23: Confrontaion

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 23: Confrontation

The party attends the dinner party as a reward for bringing light to the lies of the Con. But as they were having fun at the party Noire is poisoned. Now wanting to help Green Heart AKA Vert lends a helping hand…

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Vert: I can't believe Yvoire was almost tricked. Also Momus' messenger must be stopped. But right now the Priority should be to rid Noire of her Poison.

Nep:( _rises hand_ ) Now that's the question. What's the cure?

Compa:( _taking care of Noire_ ) Her face was blue, but now it's turning purple…

Vert:( _checks Noire_ ) It seems as if this poison that Yvoire chose is from the ancients.

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Lady Vert has so much knowledge of poisons!

Hiro:( _sweatdrop_ ) Most likely from the internet.

Vert:( _nods_ ) Yes I have no knowledge of poison at all. I found out about it while everyone was talking. Just in case, I also posted it to 765-chan and a pro answered in seconds.

Ah the power of tech. Wait 765-chan? Naww all right I guess I'll math this... 6-5=1+7=8/2=4 so...4-chan? Huh pretty simple math you guys. Am I the only one who found out about this? "My, is something bothering you Hiro?" Vert asks me. "No I'm fine just doing the math."

Vert:( _turns the everyone else_ ) In anycase, to make the antidote, it requires an ingredient from a monster.

IF:( _smiles_ ) That's right up our alley! Let's go!

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Right.

Nep:( _thumbs up_ ) Roger that!

Ankh:( _sighs_ ) I have nothing better to do.

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Yessy!

* * *

 **Noire has Left**

* * *

IF:( _turns around_ ) Um...Lady Vert are you coming with us?

Vert:( _sadness signs..? I dunno_ ) Wha-?! That's so cruel, Iffy! Not wanting to be with me...

Hiro:( _smirked_ ) That's what she said!

IF: Thats definitely was not what I was meaning...Uh, how do I put this…?

Vert:( _smiles_ ) I'm just pulling your leg. Iffy, you're such a cutie, even when stressed.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Could it be! Do we now have a Lesbian couple forming here!?

No that already started when Neptune and Noire met. Then all the Lesbian fanfics started. "N-N-No it's not like that!" IF stuttering does not help. But nevertheless we need to go.

Vert: Oh, if you want to grind levels at the previous dungeon, don't worry. The one before was meant for a 3-cell party. Now that I am here though it's now a 6-cell party. I will show you my pro skills here.

Ah the the nonexistent 4th wall. Seriously there's no fourth wall on this case. "Wait if we go then no one can look after Noire." Compa says bringing up a very good point. "Oh that should not be a problem." Vert claps her hands and from a separate room comes Ran-Ran.

Ran Ran: Ran-Ran! Huh? Ran-Ran sees mister Hiro.( _waves_ ) Hello.

Hiro:( _waves back_ ) Hello Ran-Ran. Nice to see you again. Thanks again for picking out my suit by the way.

Nep:( _turns to Hiro_ ) You know her? Could it be?

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) No that's just you. I just met her in the Suit store Help me find a suit in the store speaking of which. I need to change.

Vert:( _points to another room_ ) Over their.

Hiro:( _bows_ ) Thanks.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

I remerge from the changing room though I felt as if there was someone constantly watching me... I guess that's just me. I put my OOO's cloak back on as I walk over to Neptune who's changed back into her normal clothes. "So then now that we are all ready. Let us set out." Right Hold on Noire. We'll be back with the cure soon.

* * *

 **Vert Has Joined the Party**

* * *

 _Location Change: Marubaco Forest_

We arrive at the location where the monster is gonna spawn. So once we get the item we need it's straight back to Noire with the cure. Thank God for the internet or we would be screwed in this moment. Rushing around killing monsters and getting levels. You know the usual for these types of games.

Compa:( _looks around_ ) We came quite far, but I don't see Mr. Monster here.

Vert: We should be on the right path, so I would assume we're close.

IF:( _readies blades_ ) With all these monsters, I think it's best to get we need and zip out.

Ankh:( _turning to Vert_ ) Now that I think about it. I haven't seen your God form while we've seen the Other Goddess HDD.

Compa:( _nods_ ) That's true. Lady Vert? You won't change forms like the other goddesses?

Vert:( _pauses_ ) Oh my HDD?

That's true there were many other moments that Vert could have turned HDD. Perhaps her power was stolen? Maybe but I guess it's just because she doesn't want to. "I would LOVE to see Lady Vert in HDD from!" IF says with a smile beaming from her face. Vert pauses again...Is it actually possible? Wait.

Vert:( _troubled_ )...Now this poses a problem. HDD does use quite some power.

Nep:( _runs over_ ) Oh why not? Me and Noire use it all the time? What's the problem?

Vert:( _sighs_ ) That's the case I have low amount of power. But, if Iffy can call me either Vert-Vert or Verty, something may happen. Iffy, you DO want to see my special form, right? Just say the magic word….

IF:( _embarrassed_ ) Give my Lady a nickname?! But, that would be disrespectful!

Hiro:( _sweatdrop_ ) Honestly at this point I don't think is much of a problem.

A part of me wants, that to be me saying that. But the other part says Bullshit. Honestly speaking I don't know wich one to choose. IF stutters to get the name out. It's actually really cute to see IF try and get it out. "Iffy stuttering is so cute." Nep says cooing from behind me.

Hiro:( _smiling_ ) True~.

Compa:( _sweatdrop_ ) Um…

Vert:( _looks over to Compa_ ) Hm? Is anything of matter, Compa? My! You want to call me by nickname too, don't you?

Compa:( _points to monster_ ) Oh, no, that's not it… there's...a monster right.

Vert:( _sweatdrop_ ) Right...Behind me? My, how luck comes by. This monster here is what we have been looking for.

Is she dodging the question? I think she is...Uh whatever I strap the belt on put the medals in and scan " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " OOOs suit appears as the color lights up my coat. "My to see the transformation of the Kamen Rider is wonderful." Vert says giving me a warming smile. "Neptune let's go." IF stutters to get her thoughts in order. "R-Right back to reality." Heyy~ She's taking a page from my book and telling herself back to reality. "Speaking of which what's the name of this monster?" It looks like a whale.

IF:( _takes weapons out_ ) Oh that's a forest whale.

Really? What great naming convention. **Don't even make a joke about it.** We already used one in the beginning anyways. "Incoming!" I hear as I jump back and take a battle stance.

OOO:( _readies blade_ )Well I guess it's...( _serious face_ ) Gorod Time…

IF:( _sweatdrop_ ) That sounds like what someone would say in prison when-

OOO:( _looks to IF_ ) About to get their ass fucked yeah I know.( _Dashes forward_ ) Let the Hunt begun!

( _Starts to play_ _ **Your Head Will Be Mine**_ _By JT Machinima_ )

I run forwards and slide under and gut the Whale's stomach. IF and Neptune move at the same time and slash both sides. Vert comes from above as attacks. " **Rainy Ratnapura!** " Vert yells as her spear jabs into the Whale. It charges towards Compa, "Kyya!" "You can move to the right." Ankh says as he pushes Compa out of the way. Ankh takes out **Lion** and **Kamakiri**. He tosses them to me. "Combo change!" I put the medals in and scan. " **Lion! Kamakiri! Bata!** " The armor changes as the **Kamakiri** blades fold out as I jump up and spin around slashing at the whale. " **Kamakiri** **Spin slash!** " The whale looks towards me as I slash it's face. "Finish it!" Neptune says giving me a thumbs up. I give a nod as I scan. " **Lion! Kamakiri! Bata! Scanning Charge!** " I dash forward as energy transfers to the legs, arms, and head. **Lion** Powers up as a bright light blinds the eyes of the Whale. The blades power up as I jump forwards and slash the monster as it dissipates into crystals.

( _end of theme_ )

I return to normal form as Vert walks to where the monster was and grabs the item. "We have the ingredient for the antidote. Shall we depart?" IF gives a sigh of disappointment as I hop back onto my bike. "Let's hurry back. We need to hurry." I say as the others take to their bikes.

* * *

Narrator: And so now holding the items to create the antidote. The party races back to the basilicom to cure Noire. Well that's the end of this chapter. Cliffhanger~

End of Chapter 23


	26. Chapter 24: Noire's Cure

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 24: Noire's cure

After acquiring the items for the antidote to cure Noire. The Party rushes back to the Basilicom. While Dr. Maki and Conversation plot their next move

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Entering Verts room I check on Noire and she looks terrible. Whoever did this will pay for hurting her. I don't care who it is, I won't stop till I find the perpetrator. But as of right now I need to focus on the antidote.

Vert:( _puts item down_ ) Now, let's start making the antidote. Compa? Can you help?

Compa:( _shakes head_ ) Um, I'm not a pharmacist, so I can't make medicine thingies…

Vert:( _hand on chin_ ) Now that's poses a problem. None of us are experts in the field besides Compa…

Compa:( _looks to Ran-Ran_ ) Well, how about Ran-Ran?

Ran Ran:( _stands up_ ) Ran-Ran is Ran-Ran, so I don't know.

IF: Compa, you're the only one remotely in a similar field. Please help.

Vert:( _nods_ ) You want to save Noire, right?

Compa: I want to save Noire, but I'm not the right person to save Noire….I kept it a secret, but I actually failed at Nursing school..

Vert:( _sighs_ ) My I thought of something worse, but if thats is it…

IF:( _Puts hand on Compa's shoulder_ ) It's not like we're going to let you shoulder the burden alone.

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Come on! Their should be more than enough people to help out. Right Hiro, Vert?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) You have us to help you out Compa. You aren't alone.

Vert:( _nods_ ) Yes. We will assist to the greatest extent possible. Just tell us what we need to do. Let us help Miss Noire together.

* * *

 _Time skip 15 minutes later._

After a few trial and error we complete the antidote. "Ok Noire, Open wiiiide…" Noire turns away she looks like she's about to throw up. "She has her lips shut tight…" Vert says her face concerned. "She's like a kid that doesn't want her medicine." Compa gets a little frustrated at Noires ignorance. "No! Bad Noire! If you don't open up, I'll pore it through your nose." That sound very painful...Uhh~ I don't even want to image it. "I know! In this kind of scene, you have to pass it mouth-to-mouth." Oh great more awkward situations. "M-M-M-Mouth-To-Mouth?!" IF says her face turning bright red… "Yes. Isn't it romantic? Just like Snow White…" I hate myself. "Compa can I have the antidote?" I ask "Ok." Compa says passing the vial of Antidote. I take the vile and put the liquid in my mouth and put my lips on Noire. I slip the antidote through, I hear Noire swallow it. I take a step away and I fall into a chair.

Hiro:( _hand over face and blushing_ ) _Sigh~_ I hate myself. But that was one of the most wonderful moments I have ever had in my life….I still hate myself though.

Vert:( _Blushing_ ) My How bold.

IF:( _looks to Hiro_ ) It was just a suggestion.( _face turns red_ ) But to put it into action is…

Compa:( _looks over to Vert_ ) Speaking of. Does Lady Vert dream of being kissed by a prince too?

Vert:( _smiles_ ) My, of course. If it were someone like Mr. Hiro then I would gladly take it.

Hiro:( _looks over_ ) Considering what I did to Neptune and Noire. That wish may come true.

Noire:( _sitting up_ ) Considering what?( _looking around_ ) Where am I?

Noire! Neptune, Compa, IF, and I rush over to her side as Ankh scoffs and looks out the window. "Your ok. Thank god." I say as I give a sigh of relief. "It's good to see you Noire." IF says giving a nod. "Oh Thank Goodness." Compa says as she seems to tear up. "Heh I thought you would open your eyes when your prince kissed you!" Neptune says giving her a mischievous smile. "Mr. Hiro had to give you mouth-to-mouth Miss Noire." Vert says giving her a smile.

Noire:( _confused_ ) Huh?...( _faces turned red_ ) He did what?!

Hiro:( _looking away_ ) Look I didn't want to do it either…. Ok that's a lie I had fun, but it still felt weird.

Noire:( _Puffs cheeks_ ) Idiot.

* * *

 _Time skip: 5 minutes_

Noire changes back into her normal clothes and we explain the situation to her. Of how she was poisoned and other things. So we basically caught her up to speed.

Noire:( _puffs_ ) I can't believe I got poisoned.( _sighs_ ) Still I guess I should thank you. Thank you Ankh, IF, Compa, Vert, Ran-Ran, and...( _blushes_ ) Th-Thanks Hiro.

Ankh:( _looking at medals_ ) Heh. Hiro wouldn't shut up about saving you. And I need Os to get to my goal.

IF:( _nods_ ) Anytime.

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Yessy!

Vert:( _smiles_ ) Please, it was my pleasure. But… You are a goddess too, so you do be careful.

Nep:( _sweatdrop_ ) Uh hey you uh...Kinda forgot about me. I helped out too.

Noire:( _looks to Nep_ ) You were about as helpful as a Fauler Mann.

For all of you who don't know, that's german for (" _Lazy man_ ") Fun fact of the day! Now we are just a little bit smarter now! Heh….Back to the conversation.

IF:( _turns to Vert_ )...Huh? Lady Vert, did you know Lady Noire is a Goddess?

Vert gives a smile and a nod as she continues. "Yes, from the very beginning." She walks over to a chair and sits down. Everyone is speechless. Even Neptune that's new. Till I break the glass. "I kinda figured out and have a general idea of all the goddess so it wasn't a surprise." They all look to me. "How do you know that?" IF asks.

Nep:( _Ah Ha! Motion_ ) Oh! I bet you went on some covert op to get that info!

Hiro:( _sits down in chair_ ) If by that you mean I looked up info on this game. Just before I was brought here.

I told you guys when we met Noire this. But I haven't told anyone else. I know the names of all the goddess...At least in the first game.

Vert:( _sips her drink_ ) Back to the subject.( _puts cup down_ ) But my, I've only heard through rumor, but you are quite interesting. Everyone no need to worry. I'm not interested in the Console War.

"Really?" Compa responds. Vert simply nods. "Why, if I was truly an enemy, I would not have helped at all." She raises a very good point. Or she could be like one of those Spymaster transformers. ( **Yes I watched G1 of transformers. No I'm not that old.** ) But I wonder what caused this whole war to happen. Let's hear from the Lady's mouth.

Vert: We have fought for a very long time by heeding the word we received…

IF, Compa, Hiro, Nep:( _leans forward_ ) What "word"?

Vert: We heed the word of the former goddess who had created us.

So kinda like a final Will from the former goddess. Man the goddess must be really into gambling for which daughter is going to win.

* * *

Former Goddess: Ok line up everyone! Place your bets on which of my daughters are gonna win the console war!

Man 1:( _waving cash_ ) Purple!

Man 2:( _waving cash_ ) White!

Man 3:( _waving cash_ ) Green!

Man 4:( _waving cash_ ) Black!

Former Goddess:( _looks down at battle_ ) Oh! And it seems that a new challenger has entered the arena! He seems to be assisting Purple Heart!( _looks up_ ) Who wants to place their bets on the new kid?!

Man 5:( _shoves cash into Former goddess face_ ) Shut up and take my money!

* * *

Wow that was...interesting. **Futurama much?** Really? Making a reference to that show? **What it's a good show.** I know but still. "I did not see the former goddess much as a mother, but I suppose so." Vert says, I guess you never being able to see your mother, makes it look at it like that. "So the former goddess is like your mother." Compa asks Vert.

Vert:( _shakes head_ ) I did not see the former goddess much as a mother, but I suppose so. And truth be told, as long as I have my games, I care less of being a god.

Ahh like very otaku in the world. "That was quite blunt." Compa comments, "Huh Leanbox's CPU is very different than what I imagined." Noire says taken aback. "The Lady is exceeding my expectations in a bad way…"

Hiro:( _looks to Reader_ ) And that's why you should never judge a book by its cover. Your expectations could be shattered.

Vert:( _looks to Nep_ ) What's your thoughts, Neptune? Do you want to gain rule of the world?

Doubt it. "Hmmm… Well, I'm not sure. Especially without my memory." And back to the memoire loss with Neptune. "Is that true?" Vert asks with a troubled face. "Yes. Apart from Nep-Nep's name, she can't remember a thing. I can confirm." Compa says raising her hand Vert then turns to me.

Vert: Didn't you meet with Neptune before she lost her memoire? You helped her in the battle before she lost her memoire.

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) No when you saw me there I had just arrived at the scene. I just decided to help her. Just as I said that day.( _points finger to air_ ) There are two things men must not do. One is to not make a girls cry… The other is to not handle food crudely! At least that's how my dad put it.

Noire:( _puts hand to stomach_ ) Speaking of which can I get something to eat?

IF: Oh yeah I was so caught up in helping Noire I forgot to eat.

Compa:( _blushing_ ) I forgot to eat as well…

Nep:( _points to Hiro_ ) Hey! Hiro can you cook us something?

Vert:( _clasps hands together_ ) Yes that would sound wonderful.

Hiro:( _smiles_ ) Sure I can whip up something.

Ankh:( _shoots a look_ ) No bird.

Ok I got it the first time at the party. You don't need me tell me.

* * *

End of Chapter 24


	27. Chapter 25: Oh Shit the Old Hag

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 25: Oh shit the Old Hag

With Noire's recovery complete the others discuss of other matters. We pick up a day after last chapters events. The Party has been tasked with recollecting Vert's Goddess powers.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Compa: So, no one in the Basilicom knows about this?

Vert:( _nods_ ) Right. I cannot relay details that could cause concern to the public.

Hiro:( _hand to chin_ ) Good point. If the Basilicom knew that you no longer have your Goddess powers, it's possible that if the public knew about it then it would cause mass panic. I can think of a few people who could pull of such a strategy.( _looks to Ankh_ ) I think you know two possible candidates.

Ankh:( _shakes head_ ) No. Only one. That imposter only wants to be whole, he wouldn't do such a strategy if he wouldn't get a chance to get at me.

Vert:( _confused_ ) Mr. Ankh who's this imposter you speak of?

Hiro:( _looks at Vert_ ) Lost Ankh was created when Ankh was originally sealed away. Though only his arm, and conscious was sealed away. The rest of him was left behind that split into a separate body and person. Back on subject, I see now only two people could pull this off. Our little con-artist, and Dr. Maki.

 _One explanation later_

Vert:( _nods_ ) I see so they could very well do such damage.

At that very moment a phone goes off. "Iffy you got a call." Neptune says looking to IF. IF check her pocket and looks at her phone. "That's not my cell ringing." Right then Vert takes her phone out of her breast...Just kidding she has a pocket. But wouldn't that be funny if the just pulled it out of her chest? I mean those things are massive! …..Why don't I feel safe? I turn to see Neptune and Noire giving me the Death stare….Shit. When did they learn how to read my thoughts?

Vert:( _takes out phone_ ) Excuse me. It seems like it's mine.( _Answers_ ) Hello there?

Ran Ran: (' .^.') Lady Vert, Lady Vert.

Vert: Yes? Did you…?

Ran Ran: Ran-Ran found enemy! An old lady, and a four eyed guy with a doll on his arm.

Oh Shit those two are working together…. "Wounderful! Do they have those Medals? Where are they now?" Vert ask through the phone "Ran-Ran can see the enemy's going to Lowee. Please Hurry!"...Wait? Medals? I think it was mentioned in the notes I walk over to the bag that I found in that old lab and I take out one of the notes. "Hm?" I hear out of the corner of my ear as I read a later note.

* * *

 _Day 231 Writer: Director_

 _We have started to take care of our little creation and its seems like she grows to a certain age before stopping. King theories is that once a Goddess reaches a certain age they stop in a good prime. Many of the workers have taken to her as a friend and or coworker. Though She seems to take to King in a parent way. It's nice to see that dynamic. It mixes up the atmosphere in here. It's also very cute._

 _Day 245 Writer: King_

 _It seems that Mother Goddess has the ability to create other goddess if she so desires. Desire such an odd word. I wonder. She seems to be very different than the other Greeds who have one desire. Mother Goddess seems to have multiple desires like a Human would. On another note: She can turn human if her Core Medals are removed. So if she so desires she can age more._

* * *

Hiro:( _looks up_ ) So those medals you are talking about were taken out of your body correct?

Vert:( _nods_ ) Y-Yes. How did?

Hiro:( _looks back at Notes_ ) I found these in a old lab near Lastation. Inside I found details of the original creation of the Former Goddess and the Greeds. So prior to the Greeds creation on Earth a separate breed of them were created here. So Vert you're human now without your medals.

Vert nods as I look back to the notes. "Ok I have a Plan. Mind hearing it out?" Everyone nods.

* * *

 _Location change: Halo Mountain_

( _Eh? Eh? Get it?_ ) We arrive as we ride through the area. It seems that Noire also know's how to ride a motorcycle so we gave her one of the Kougami Foundation's bikes. Though I'm certain if she sees Neptune squeeze me anymore I think she may break the bike. "So, how did you find out about the culprit?" IF asks with Vert holding on to her.

Vert:( _Smiles_ ) That was easy. Yvoire said that a Lowee evangelist, Conversation, was pulling the strings.

IF:( _grips handle bars tighter_ ) Conversation…

Vert: Do you know this "Conversation?"

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah she was the one who almost tricked Yvoire to Poison Neptune. Her real name is Arfoire. We originally first fought her back in Planeptune, now it seems like she's working with the Greeds...Though that's just conjecture.

* * *

 _Time skip: 15 minutes or so…_

Ran Ran:( _looks at Old lady_ ) Like Ran-Ran said, older ladies can't pass.( _looks to Maki_ ) Ran Ran also said that creepy people, Also cant pass.

Con:( _annoyed_ ) Who are you calling an old lady?!

Ran Ran:( _pulls out a mirror_ ) Mirror!

Con:( _pissed_ ) You dare…?! I'll turn you to ashes!

:( _puts a hand on Con's shoulder_ ) You must not get riled up about your appearance. If you accept the fact that you are old you can better deal with such situations.

Con:( _turns to Maki_ ) What did you just call me?!

:( _sighs and looks to doll_ ) This is what I mean.

IF:( _points to Con_ ) That's about as far as you go, Conversation!

Noire:( _readies blade_ ) How dare you try to kill me! I won't let you go until you pay a thousand times!

Ankh:( _schouls_ ) Dr. Maki…

Con:( _looks to Ran Ran_ ) Tch! You were just buying time?!

:( _looks to Ankh_ ) Ankh-kun good to see that you are still active. And without a host it seems. You have learned about the powers of this world.

Vert:( _smiles_ ) Well done, Ran-Ran.

Ran Ran:( _runs over to Vert_ ) Ran-Ran is scared of that granny…

Con:( _furious_ ) Oh, now I'm a granny?!

Ran Ran hides behind Vert. I walk over and give her a pat on the back. "We'll take it from here get to a safe distance." Ran Ran nods and takes cover. I strap on the Belt as Ankh hands me the medals. "If you can try to get a Medal combo." Ankh says handing me **TaToBa**. Easier said than done, I'm not sure if I can really use them. Noire walks up, "No take my core medals instead." I nod as Ankh takes them out of her and hands them to me.

Vert:( _looks to Con and Maki_ ) Conversation and , was it? I would like to get back what you took from me.

Con:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) Oh? I thought you were just an otaku sissy, but you've done well.

Vert:( _smiles_ ) My, don't underestimate a gaming otaku, will you? Your method was starkly similar to a mystery game I just cleared.

Hiro:( _walks over_ ) Conversation! You're just a Con, you don't hold any real power. You're just a phony, the only reason you have power is because you just steal them.( _puts medals in and angels belt_ ) In the end you're nothing more than just a king of thieves. Sitting on your stolen thone. Your no leader you're just a coward, hiding a broken shield!

:( _looks over to Hiro_ ) Oh? This is interesting...

Hiro:( _points to sky_ ) Grandmother said this: "When people love others they become weaker...But...It is nothing to be ashamed of. Because that is not true weakness" Vert may have hid herself away. But it was because she loved her people and didn't want them to panic. "Only those who know weakness will become truly stronger."

Vert:( _blushing clutching chest_ ) Hiro…

Hiro: Vert was weakened but she is ten times stronger than before now that she knows.( _Kamen Rider W pose_ ) _Sa! Omae no tsumi o kaus ero!_ ( _now count up your sins!_ ) Let's dance.( _takes out scanner_ ) _Henshin!_

I scan the medals. " **Last-Sta-Tion! Laststation Power on!** " The belt says as the Laststation sign appears on my chest. On my head is a white pony tail similar to ones seen on honor bound knights. Energy wings appear on my back, the arms pure black with sharp nails at the fingers, with two floating arm guards. The legs also black with floating side guards. I put out my hand as Noires HDD sword appears. Con reveals herself in her true from.

Arfoire:( _scoffs_ ) Trying to look cool?

OOOs:( _points to sky_ ) Father told me this: "Men must be cool. Boiling water is but vapor." Isn't that right ancien outil?( _french for Old tool_ )

Arfoire:( _furious_ ) You little shit!

Nep:( _transforms_ ) If you are going to fight, I won't go easy on you.

Noire:( _transforms_ ) You can't take on all of us.

Vert:( _readies spear_ ) We'll show you just how powerful we are now.

Arfoire:( _readies for battle_ ) Well, lets see how well you fare, then!

* * *

End of Chapter 25


	28. Halloween Special

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

 **Halloween special!**

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Hiro:( _runs into room_ ) _Ore no Inochi Money Suze!_ ( _My life will burn bright!_ )

I run into the party room dressed as Kamen Rider Ghost. To day is Halloween party, and the Author invited us to it. There are a ton of people here, so there invites from more than just us. Well the more the merrier!

Vert:( _walks in_ ) Ah! Hiro! I'm glad you came! Are the others on there way?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah I was the first to get ready. I was really excited.( _takes off helmet_ ) Oh! And if you're wondering the suit reminded me a lot of the OOOs suit so it doesn't bother me all that much.

I turn around to see Vert in a...sexy which. Well that image is gonna give me the rocks for the next 5 hours. "Oh my you eyes are devouring me like a wild beast. But do go ahead." "Th-Thank you Lady Vert..Ahh~" I say as I continue to stare at her, it's during that I get a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see IF in...A Kamen Rider Fourze Costume!

Hiro:( _drops to floor_ ) AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!( _wipes tears_ ) Oh my God the Author brought that joke back.( _stands back up_ ) Oh my god~!

IF:( _puffs cheeks_ ) Well excuse me this was the only other costume that fit me, plus it was on sale.

Hiro:( _wipes a tear_ ) Y-Yeah sure. Nice one Author.

 **Heh I see opportunities for jokes anywhere.** Then Compa and Noire walk in, Compa wears a Nurse outfit as usual though this one is more like an official Nurse outfit so it kinda fits. Noire wears a- Oh shit! That's good! It's a Maid Outfit!

Hiro:( _face turns red_ ) Th-That Maid Outfit.

Noire:( _smiles_ ) Y-You like it? I-I'm glad you liked it M-Master.

Hiro:( _Nosebleed_ ) Oh ohoh oh that's good.

I'm in heaven! B-But wait where's Neptune? I haven't seen her? "Hey have you guys seen Neptune?" The girls shake there heads. "What about Ankh-kun I haven't seen him." Vert asks, "Oh him, he didn't want to come."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Leanbox hotel…_

Ankh:( _looking at tablet_ ) Let's see...We have **Taka, Tora, Cheetah, Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Bata, Gorilla, Sachi, and Unagi**. Then there's the Goddess Medals. OOOs and Birth….This is being to be a very fruitful adventure, if Hiro actually keeps up….

Nep:( _walks in_ ) Hey Anky can you keep my pudding safe?

Ankh:( _sighs_ ) Why would I do that.

Nep:( _puts on cat ears_ ) I'll give you some ice in exchange.

Ankh:( _nods_ ) Fine.

* * *

 _Back with the others_

But that's besides the point, now this has escalated from just introducing the costumes, to a contest on who is better of getting my rocks off. Though this is just between Vert and Noire. I can't be sure of Neptune, she will probably in something stupid, like pudding, or-

Nep:( _busts in_ ) Now the star of the show has arrived!

I turn to see…..Purple Heart, in a sexy Cat out fit! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh…..OH MY!( _time stops_ )

* * *

Author: I would like to say that the next Bloody Nose will be, and I repeat up to the levels of Sanji from One Piece power of Blood. So I should bare in mind, that seeing things that arouse you, will not cause you to have a bloody nose. It's just not physically possible for that to happen. Now back to the Chapter.

* * *

Hiro:( _Red Hiro geyser_ ) Oh my GOD~!( _falls to the ground_ ) Th-That's just...Amazing…( _Thumbs up_ ) N-Neptune Wins.

Nep:( _returns to normal_ ) Yay! I win!

Noire:( _puffs cheeks_ ) I was so close too…

Vert:( _sighs_ ) I guess I shall try again next year.

Hiro:( _gets up_ ) Th-This special is going to end so I guess we should leave with a thank you.

Author:( _walks in_ ) Allow me to do that. I thank all the Readers who have read my stories for the past several years. I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy your Halloween! Bye bye!

* * *

End of Special


	29. Chapter 26: Past Sins

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 26: Past sins

The party chases after Arfoire to recollect Verts Core Medals. Near the border of Lowee they meet with Arfoire and in toe. Noire offers, her Core Medals to Hiro, and with them, OOOs gains a new combo. The Laststation Combo, now the party prepares for battle against Arfoire and .

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Here we stand. Our enemy Arfoire and in his Greed form. We stand here Neptune, Noire, Vert, IF, Compa, Me, and Ankh. I'm ready to show the new power I've attained.

OOOs:( _back of blade up against arm_ ) _Hajimaru ze!_ ( _here's where it starts!_ )

( _Starts Playing Luminous Sword: SAO_ )( _The Anime Log Horizon did the idea better_ )

I launch towards them and engage . blocks the attack with his hand as we go at each other. The others handle Arfoire, despite Maki having next to no battle experience until the end of his old life in the other Earth. From just standing near him he holds tons of power. It doesn't help when I'm using this new combo that I'm not a 100% used to using. Maki takes to the sky, I follow after him. We clash in the sky, Maki throws a punch I boost just above and slash his back. I then grab his leg and toss him towards Arfoire, Maki launches back towards me before making impact. Maki slams into me and we fly into the ground. He starts to punch me across the face. I take this chance and I launch my fist into his chest and then kick him off.

:( _gripping chest_ ) Uhh…( _armor around legs burst into medals_ ) Hmm...Well done.

I stand back up with a full combo in my hands. **Ptera, Tricera,** and **Tyranno** the Dino medals, are all in my hands. I immediately fly over to Ankh and hand him the medals. "Not bad." Ankh says taking the medals and putting them away. At that moment Arfoire is knocked back and falls to her knees.

( _end of theme_ )

Arfoire:( _struggles to get up_ ) I can't believe I'm being overwhelmed…

Vert:( _walks over_ ) I am not planning on taking your life. Now, return my powers at once!

Arfoire: Oh? Despite being a game addict, you still aspire to be a goddess?

Vert:( _smirks_ ) Praising me will get you nowhere.

Arfoire:( _confused_ ) What?! You thought I was praying you?! No matter… Let's see how well you hold against my true power!

Purple:( _shakes head_ ) How cliche. Just like the evildoers from an anime.

"Well, think how you like. But, let's see if this will change your thinking!" Arfoire says as a flash of light covers my eyes and once it fades I find Vert? No she copied her HDD form using the medals… "Th-That from…?!" Vert sputters from her mouth. Arfoire smirks, "Yes! I will use YOUR power to destroy you all! Now die!" Arfoire says as a Spear teleports into her hands. I turn to Maki who gives a sigh.

:( _returns to normal_ ) Arfoire I told you. Those medals are only as powerful if their in the hands of OOOs, the Greeds, or the Goddess. You have no chance against them.

Arfoire:( _scoffs_ ) No. You're wrong I'll show you just how powerful they are in my hand's.

:( _looks at his doll_ ) It seems like her ego is getting in the way...Nevertheless what I wanted to do here is done.( _looks to Arfoire_ ) I shall leave this to you.

Arfoire:( _looks to Maki_ ) What?! You aren't gonna help me?

:( _turns and walks away_ ) Didn't you say that the Goddess Medals are more "Powerful they are in my hands?" If that's the case then I'm not needed here.( _looks at OOOs_ ) Mr. Hiroshi was it? You are very similar to the previous OOOs. I look forward to seeing how you deal with "the others" in Lowee. Farwell...( _disappears_ )

Well that's not totally ominous at all. Ankh hands me **TaToBa** and I change into the combo. "Ok so we all go at her at once ok?" I tell everyone as they nod. "Now!"

* * *

 _5 minutes of ass kicking later_

Well shit it's like the first time we met her. She's OP as fuck, fucking cheep battles. "I hate to say it, but that was a worthy exhibition of my power." Vert says getting up. "I...cant believe it… Even in this form…?!" Neptune says as she gets up. Just as I try to think up options we still have the Dino Medals with us now. I look to Ankh, and he already knows what I'm thinking.

Ankh:( _shakes head_ ) You Idiot! You're still tired from using the prior combo. And who knows if you're gonna go berserk or not?

OOOs:( _shakes head_ ) It's the only other thing that could have the possible strength to take Grandma here down!

Arfoire:( _pissed_ ) What did you just call me?!

Ankh:( _sigh_ ) You may be right….( _takes out medals_ ) But it's not my fault if you go beserk!

I'm tossed the medals I put them in and henshin. " **Ptera! Tricera! Tyranno! Putotyrannosarus~!** " The belt sings as the ground around me freezes with the Dino suit appearing and energy wings and tail appear for a brief second before they disappear with ice around me bursting away. In the Putotyra Combo, OOO uses wings on the Ptera Head, called External Fins, to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air; the horns on the Tricera Shoulders, called the Wind Stinger which can stretch into various lengths according to my command; and the claws on the Tyranno Legs, called Legsteranail, are to enhance my kicking. I can also combine the thigh armor to form a tail, called the Tail Divider, I launch a huge roar as I charge forwards.

* * *

 _We are_

 _Hmpf_ the only reason why is standing a chance against the others is because I upgraded them prior to her use. Now OOOs is using the Dino medals that are connected to me. With them I can peer into OOOs mind, let me see what kind of past he has… I see into OOOs mind to find many things. About his past, I find two very big and impressionable things in his mind. Flames, lost of a loved one, and a massacre. I see. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha~! _Sigh_ This boy...He is very much like Eiji-kun in that case. But much more unstable, having loss at a young age leaves a huge print on his mind. This will be very useful in the future.

OOOs:( _eyes glows purple_ ) Raaahhhh~!

OOOs charges towards Arfoire, a brutal assault starts as Arfoire tries to hold back his attacks. In the end he only manages to evade some of his attack. OOOs just pummels her down, OOOs then jumps back and does a scanning charge. " **Scanning Charge!** " the horns on OOOs shoulders launch out hitting Arfoires shoulders and trapping her. Wings material out of OOOs back and launch a flap as Arfoire is frozen in place. The Horns return to normal as a tail appears on OOOs as hits Arfoire with them knocking her, out of her frozen trap. The Goddess medals fly out and return to their original owner. Green Heart glows as her powers return to her.

Vert:( _feels chest_ ) Ahh~ I feel the power return to me…( _looks to OOOs_ ) Well done Hiro. Thank you….( _looks up_ ) Hiro?

OOO's looks at Arfoire who's struggling to get up. "What? Want to give a lecture?" Arfoire scoffs at him. "RAAAAAHHH~!" OOOs yells as he slams his arm into the ground and pulls out the Medagabryu. "Wh-What are you doing?" Arfoire stutters as she starts to move away. She gets up to try and run away but then gets slashed in the back by OOOs. "RAAAHH!" Hmpf consumed by desire of revenge one of Humanity's most powerful desires.

* * *

 _We are Ran Ran_

I stand here as Mr. Hiro attacks the old lady. Very scary...But he seems to be in pain. Ran Ran sees that Hiro is in trouble. If Hiro keeps hurting the old lady. Then the old lady is gonna die. "RAAAHHH~!" Hiro yells, in pain. Ran Ran has to help, Lady Vert helped Ran Ran. Ran Ran is gonna help now!

Ran Ran:( _runs in front of OOOs_ ) Ran-Ran Tells Hiro to Stop!( _OOOs stop attack_ ) Ran-Ran doesn't want to see Hiro hurt himself or old lady.

Arfoire:( _pissed_ ) What did you just call me?!

OOOs:( _eyes turn red_ ) RAAAHHH~!( _goes for attack_ ) RAAAAAA~!

Ran Ran:( _closes eyes_ ) Yahh~!...( _opens eyes_ ) Huh?( _OOOs struggling with self_ ) Ran-Ran wants Hiro to return to normal.

Nep:( _runs up_ ) Hiro! It's me Neptune! Wake up!

Noire:( _grabs OOOs arm_ ) Hiro! Come back! I won't forgive you if you lose yourself!

IF:( _readies blade_ ) Hiro. Don't make us hurt you!

Compa:( _tearing up_ ) Hiro! Come back to us!

Vert:( _walks up behind Ran Ran_ ) Hiro! We are here for you.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

I...I No. No no no no! Not again! I'm not gonna lose myself! "Hiro!" I hear from the others as I struggle with my past sins. "Everyone...Dad...No" I say as energy dispersed from my body and I return to normal. My face tearing up, Why did life have to be so hard? I pass out…

* * *

" _Hiro! Are you ok?_ " I hear Histoires voice says. " _Uhh yeah I think._ " I mumble to the ball of light in front of me. " _You shouldn't push yourself like that!_ " Histoire says as the ball of light gets really close to me. " _Ok ok I'm sorry._ " Say to her, " _sigh~ Sooner or later your gonna kill yourself doing that._ " Histoire sighs again. " _Well in anycase after this I suggest you go to Lowee. Birth needs your help._ " " _Ok_ " I say to her.

* * *

I awake in Verts room and the first thing I noticed is that now we have another key fragment with us now. Maki and Arfoire must have escaped. "So you're now awake I see." I hear from the entrance of the room. At the entrance of the room stands Vert. "May I speak to you for a moment outside?" Vert says her face a little flustered. "Sh-Shure." I say as I get up we walk outside. I sit down on the grass and look out on the night sky…

Vert:( _small cough_ ) So uh… You were mumbling somethings to yourself in your sleep. What happened to your father?

Hiro:( _slightly surprised_ ) Oh. That's what you wanted to talk about…( _Vert grabs Hiro's cheeks_ ) Ow ow ow ow ow.

Vert:( _annoyed_ ) The whole world does not revolve around you. Ok?

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Ok ok! Can you please let go?( _Vert let's go_ ) Ow. Sorry anyways, what happened with my dad is…( _goes silent_ )

Vert:( _leans in slightly_ ) You don't want to talk about it?

I nod. "I see. I understand, I won't pry into it." Vert says she turns to leave me for a moment.

Vert:( _leans real close to Hiro's ear_ ) Though today you were really cool. I think I might have fallen for you right then. I guess Neptune and Noire have some more competition then huh?( _blouse into ear_ )

I jump back, my face red hot. "Jesus christ." I mumble to myself as Vert giggles and leaves me to think to myself… Though I did kinda expect that….Still can't get over that...

* * *

End of Chapter 26


	30. Happy Thanksgivings!

Thanksgivings Special

 _We are a obsover_

" **Scanning Charge!** "

" **Full Charge!** "

OOOs and Orb: **Special Portal Double Kick!**

Your probably wondering whats going on? Well this is a thanksgivings special so the author wanted to give you all thanks for reading his stories up until now so this is a special crossover episode!

* * *

Autor: Bare one thing in mind when reading this. This is not really canon, so when I make an official crossover it will look as if they have never met. All of this happened in another universe that's parallel to the one that you read. So now that thanks taken care of. On to explanations on what's going on. Take it away Narrator!

* * *

No problem! All right so what happened was…. THE AUTHOR INVITED US TO A THANKSGIVINGS PARTY! So yeah.

Forgeravin:( _taping mic_ ) Uh I thank you all for coming to this party. Thanks from the RWBY Stories characters that are still in dev for hunting the food we are eating.

Cyborg Forge:( _thumbs up_ ) Finding the best animal to hunt wasn't that hard. The only difficult part was John wanted to shoot at it with a rocket launcher.

John:( _looks to CForge_ ) I just wanted to shoot it with a rocket.

Cyborg Forge:( _sighs_ ) But I used a bow. A normal hunting weapon.

Forgeravin:( _sweatdrop_ ) Anyways….uhh Thanks to the Ex-Aid Riders for the games.

Brave: Why am I here?

Ex-Aid:( _hands a drink_ ) Don't worry about it.

Forgeravin:( _looks around_ ) Huh? Where's OOOs and Orb?

NEO:( _typing on computer_ ) Hunting the giant turkey.

Forgeravin:( _looks to CForge_ ) Wait. Didn't you guys get the turkey?

Alexis:( _cleaning rifle_ ) Forge and John were too busy arguing they forgot to get it.

Forgeravin:( _looks out window_ ) Huh….

* * *

 _With OOOs and Orb_

The two warriors jump back. While hunting for the turkey it seems to have evolved to the point that it fights back. "Ok so when did this turkey get so powerful?" Orb asks standing back up and arming himself.

OOO:( _putting medals into blade_ ) I have no idea. But we need to finish this up quick.

Orb:( _nods_ ) Right ok let's weaken it!

OOOs starts off the assault by scanning his blade. " **Triple Scanning Charge!** " " **Dimension Slash!** " OOOs yells as he slashes the Turkey. The turkey slides back, as Orb Puts his pass into the belt. Then energy flows into his blade, then runs up to the Turkey slashing the legs knocking it off it's legs. "Let's finish this OOOs!" Orb yells

OOOs:( _nods_ ) Right!

OOOs takes out his scanner and scans his medals" **Scanning Charge!** " Orb pops out the pass and locks it back in " **Full Charge!** " Energy flows into both of the Masked Rider's legs. The two jump into the air, front flip and kick.

OOOs and Orb: **Special Portal Double Kick!**

The two riders make impact into the turkey….

 _Time skip: 1 hour_

Everyone was digging into the turkey that the two riders caught. And-

Forgeravin:( _interrupts_ ) Ok that enough for now. I'll take over. I thank everyone who reads my stories and also to those who follow me on Twitter. From Forgeravin Production…

Everyone: THANK YOU! And have a happy Thanksgivings!

* * *

End.


	31. Chapter 27: Green Heart Combo

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 27: Green Heart Combo

Our party of heroes now return to Planeptune. They clear up all the problems in Leanbox. Verts power is returned and Noire decides to return to Laststation to help with the rising problems their. Noire packs ups and gets ready to leave. Much to her dismay. As she will be leaving Hiro in the hands of Neptune and Vert, two other women who want Hiro.( _if you know what I mean._ )

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

I stand at the gate helping Noire get her stuff on her bike. "Do you really need to go?" I ask her. She gives a little sigh definitely showing she doesn't want to go but has to. "I'm gonna miss you Noire." We exchange hugs. "But I'm sure we'll see each other again." Noire waves good bye as she drives back to Lastation.

* * *

 **Noire has left the party**

* * *

You know I should feel sad that she's gone but their are two problems that are keeping me from that. One is Neptune, and the other is Vert and her large chest. Heading back to Compa's house. I enter with everything as it was as I left.

Nep:( _looking to reader_ ) There are quite a number or tasks to take care of, especially after all this.( _looks to Vert_ )...So, why are you here with us?

* * *

 **Vert has joined the party**

* * *

I'm immediately grabbed as IF and me have our faces implanted into Verts Chest. My face warms up rapidly as I try to get some air. But her hug is so strong I can't get my face out! "It can't be helped. I couldn't stop my inner urge to see Iffy and my Hero." Vert says as she tightens her arms. "Heh first time that Hiro's name has been used as a joke." Ankh says and I'm pretty sure that he's smiling and grinning at my misfortune.

Hiro:( _trying to get air_ ) MMRFH! MMRFH! MM-( _passes out_ )

* * *

 _We are Ankh_

Hiro drops to the ground and passes out. "Wow your breast are so big that you nearly strangled Hiro to death." The Airhead says as she brings Hiro to the couch. "I'm sorry." Boobhead says.

Airhead:( _looks to Boobhead_ ) But, what about all the work? You said you had a lot to do.

Boobhead:( _snuggling IF_ ) Oh, Yvoire and Ran-Ran can take care of it. Not a problem.

You know, I now feel bad about those two. I shouldn't, No. Actually I don't feel bad about them at all. In fact, I'm gonna laugh at their misfortune. Heh heh heh. "Murrr~...Uh Vert?...Never do that again." Hiro says as he sits up.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

I sit up and look over to Vert as she is still snuggling IF. "Um, heh… I almost felt like I heard screams of agony from Leanbox…" Neptune says. I sigh as I walk over to my bag where I take out the notes and I continue to read. This has been very helpful with learning about the Greeds and CPU's.

* * *

 _Day 349 Writer: King_

 _Through further testing, the team has discovered a way to use the Core Medals in a way that allows for safe access to their abilities. The team has dubbed this OOOs. The possibilities with this are nearly endless. Some even theorize that it's powers can pass even infinity. I don't know how that happens. But we have started creation of Core medals from my world. I will write more as the weeks go by…_

* * *

So that's how the OOOs driver was made. So the technology in this world allowed the King to make the Medals in his world. So through his knowledge he recreated the conditions to make Greeds and Core Medals through this. I small shine in the window. "Thwing~!" What's that?Oh crap! "Neptune!( _grabs Neptune_ ) Get down!" I say as I Neptune and me go down to our knees as a prick flies into through the window and hits the wall.

Hiro:( _looks down to Neptune_ ) Neptune. Are you ok?

Nep:( _smiles_ ) Wow you were like lightning fast on that! It's like you were a lightning bolt!

Good she's ok. I smile as I look back out the window. "Huh so they made a fusion Yummy." Ankh says taking out the medals, he tosses them. "Take these for now and get those medals." Ankh Tosses me **TaToBa**. I catch them and I run out the door. I strap on the belt, put the medals in. I angle the belt and take out the scanner, I jump over the railing and down the staircase. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " The OOOs armor appears on me as I land on the bottom. I rush out the complex, and jump onto my bike and ride after the Yummy.

* * *

 _Location Change: Downtown Planeptune_

I follow the Yummie downtown. I stop at a 30 story shopping building.( _kinda like the Big Camera Shopping in japan_ ) I rush in and get into the elevator. I click on the top floor, of the building. The doors close as everything goes silent...Oh shit there's a little boy in here. The kid just stares at me...Dear god it's like getting my suit in Leanbox before the party all over again.

Kid:( _tugs on Cloak_ ) Are you Kamen Rider OOOs?

OOOs:( _nods_ ) Yes that's me.( _points up_ ) Up top is a bad guy. I'm going to take him down.

Kid:( _pulls out note book_ ) Can I have your autograph?

OOOs:( _pulls out Cell Medal_ ) I'll do you one better.( _puts medal in boys hand_ ) Here. Keep it. Think of it as a memento.( _kids face lights up_ ) Heh cool right?( _doors open_ ) I need to go. Get out of here kid! It's not safe!

The kid nods as the door to the elevator closes. "Well I handled that better than last time." I say as I head to where the Yummie is. "You're finally here OOOs." The hybrid Yummie is a cross between a porcupine and a jelly fish. "Well you're a sight for sore eyes." I say taking out my blade.

Yummie:( _turns_ ) Heh. I finally get a shot at taking down a supporter of the dam Goddess.

( _Starts playing_ _ **Ranbu Escalation**_ _From Kamen Rider Gaim_ )

Hmm. Who ever this yummie was created from has a strong vendetta against the CPU's. "DIE!" The yummy yells as it charges towards me. I charge forwards and duck under his attack and slash the yummie's stomach. It cuts through with medals flying out the other end. I grab the extender and connect it to the blade. The blade extends out making a two handed long sword. I jump back and ready to charge again.

Yummie:( _priks lift up_ ) Take this!( _Priks fire_ ) **Spiky Hail Fire!**

My body reacts as I lift up my blade and I start to deflect the pricks. I guess I'm getting more used to OOOs. I react to the world around me much faster. Huh kinda like when Goddess get enhanced when they transform...I need to ask Histoire about this again. Hm? Oh! The Yummie charges as jump over him. I turn and slash the yummie knocking him off the building. I put my blade on my back and I jump off. Grabbing the scanner I scan the medals. " **Scanning Charge!** " The three energy circles appear as I launch towards the Yummie.

OOOs:( _Rider_ _kick position_ ) **TaToBa Impact!** Seeiyaaa!

( _end of theme_ )

I make contact with the Yummie as we launch and smash into the ground. I jump back out from the crater I made as Ankh and the others arrive. "Target eliminated." I say as the Yummie explodes into cell medals. "Well that was faster than last time. But still I got my medals." Ankh says walking past me and absorbs the medals. I sigh as I sit down. That's when I hear a scoff, I look up and see a unicorn Yummie on top of a building. It's crossing his arms.

Unicorn Yummie:( _Jumps off building_ ) That was too short. Master will be displeased.( _lands onto ground_ ) Let us battle.

…..Oh come on. I look to Ankh, "Kill him." Ankh says with a death look on his face. _Sigh_ Today is gonna be a long day. I stand up and ready my blade, I run towards the Yummie as I take out 3 Cell Medals and put them into my blade. I take out my scanner and scan the blade " **Triple Scanning charge!** " I slash at the Yummie. "Hmpf." The Yum says as he deflects the attack. Oh crap… The yummie just scoffs. "Use masters Medals. Now." The Yummie said as he readies his fists.

* * *

 _We are Ankh_

No way in hell will I allow OOOs to go berserk again. That's when I get taped on our shoulder. It's from Boob for brains, She puts a hand to her chest. "If I remember correctly, Hiro used Noire's medals to power up. Use mine." Boobhead says with a stern face. I just scoff as I lift up my arm. "Well this will hurt." I say plunging my arm into Boobhead's chest. I take my arm to hold a combo of her medals. I turn to Hiro. "I'm not allowing you to use those medals. Uses these!" I say throwing them at Hiro.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

I catch the Medals and switch them with **TaToBa**. I put the new medals in and angle the belt. "I prefer not to relive that moment again. So this will due. Taste Green Hearts Power!" I say as I grab the scanner and scan. " **Lean Box! Green Heart Power on!** " The belt says as the suit turns green. The helmet visor turn a light purple, it also get a long green pony tail, the suit then is covered with white armor parts, the gauntlets gains black metal spikes, wings appear in the form of 6 pink diamonds with their tip extend out. I thrust my hand out as Verts HDD Spear appears in my hand. I spin it around getting a feel for it. I strike a pose as the Unicorn Yummie takes a step back.

OOOs:( _takes a step forwards_ ) Ok round 2.

I say as I launch into the sky. I throw my spear towards the Yummie, the yum knocks it into the air. I grab the spear and land behind the Yum and stab it in the back. "Raah!" It screams as I spin round and thrust the spear, I keep thrusting as it speeds up. " **Rainy Rapture!** " I knock the yummy back. It struggles to get up, I dash towards it as thrusts its arm towards me.

Unicorn Yum:( _beam fires_ ) **Tri Uni Beam!**

I spin my spear around so fast it deflects the attacks. I take out my scanner and do a scan. " **Scanning Charge!** " Energy flow into the tip of the spear as I lung towards the Yum as I jumps into the sky trying to escape onto a building. I stop where the Yum was before jumping as I clamp my feet into the ground.

OOOs:( _gets ready to throw_ ) **Typhoon Strike!** ( _throws spear with incredible power_ )

The spear flies as it gains more and more speed. A typhoon throws the Yum off as the spear flies through it chest. I falls back to the ground. The Yum lays there for a moment before trying to get up. I slowly start towards it.

Unicorn Yum:( _barely standing_ ) Th-This isn't over.

I stop right in front of it. The Yum throws a punch but I grab it. Ok I'm done with this.

OOOs:( _clenches arm_ ) Alright. Listen here. Here's how it's gonna end.( _puts hand close to stomach_ ) It's gonna end, with me blowing my load all over you.

Unicorn Yum: W-What the-

"No Homo." I quickly say in response, as energy enters my right hand. " **One Inch Fist!** " I say as my right arm enter the Yums chest. An explosion of energy comes out on the other end as the Yummie explodes into Cell medals. I sigh as I return to civilian form. "Freaky alien genotypes." I turn and walk up to Vert hand her the Core Medals. "Thank you for the assist." I say giving her a smile. "You are just irresistible!" Vert says as my face is implanted into her chest. Blood rushes to my face as my entire face becomes red.

Hiro:( _face smothered_ ) Mrighf soidth buu mbugh.(Translation: _These Boobs are fantastic!_ )

* * *

 _Location Change: Compa's Room_

Compa:( _looks to Hiro_ ) Umm Hiro?

Hiro:( _cooling off in chair_ ) Yeah?

Compa:( _sits down in separate seat_ ) I was never able to ask about your family? You talk about them a lot but could you tell me about them?

Hiro:( _sits up_ ) Sure. Well I'll start off with my Mom and Dad. My Dad is general in the military, my Mom is a 5 star cook, my big sister works at a million dollar company, and I have a little sister who's currently in her first year at middle school. Finally I should probably mention my cousin Kengo.

Compa:( _tilts head_ ) What about him?

Hiro:( _sweatdrop_ ) I think I know where he is right now. And if I remember what he likes to do...He's probably dealing with his OCPD.( _That's the correct medical term for OCD_ )

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the forests of Lowee_

Kengo:( _smiles_ ) Yes perfect, the Perfect location to do my shooting practice.( _looks down_ ) Yes a perfect 24 by 2-( _sees green Brick_ ) Oh son of a Emerald Bitch, I'm doing it over!

* * *

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah he likes thing symmetrical, when it comes to certain things. When they're not perfect he gets a little edgy. And destructive at times.

* * *

 _Back with Kengo_

Kengo:( _pointing at range_ ) How did all these squares make a circle? It doesn't make any-( _deep Breath_ ) No Kengo it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother you, it bothers you, it bothers me alot.( _points to Green Square_ ) And that one is still green! WHYYY~!?

* * *

Compa:( _puts hand together_ ) What a wonderful family you have.

Hiro:( _sweat drop_ ) Thanks? I guess?

Nep:( _appearing out of nowhere_ ) Now it's time to Nep-

* * *

End of Chapter 27

Nep:( _points to end_ ) Oh Come on! I didn't even get to say anything!

 **Wait you're Fucking Turn!**


	32. Chapter 28: Road To Lowee

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 28: Road to Lowee

In the last chapter Hiro acquired the Green Goddess Combo. Yes that's what I'm calling them from now on. But the Greed start to make their move, so with the suggestion from Histoire the party decides to go to Lowee. But what obstacles will they face when they get to Lowee?

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

I get a package from the Kougami foundation, I head back to Compa's room with the box. "What's that?" Neptune ask as I put it down on a table. "It's a brand new upgrade for my blade from the Kougami Foundation." I say as I take out parts to the blade. I start to work on adding the parts onto the blade, that's when IF enters the room. She closes her phone and looks up at us.

IF:( _looks around_ ) We're all here?

Nep:( _question mark_ ) Hm? What's the matter Iffy?

IF:( _looks to Nep_ ) I got info that Conversation is in Lowee. Let's hurry there.

Hiro:( _puts Coat over shoulder_ ) Let me guess you have contacts in Lowee are the ones who gave you this info. Correct?

IF:( _nods_ ) Yup.

Nep:( _surprised_ ) Iffy...You have more friends than just us?( _puts hand to chin_ ) Huh I guess all you need now is some kind of Space suit and the phrase. " _Uuuchu Kitaaa~!_ " And you would would just peachy.

Huh. That sounds like Kamen Rider Fourze. I wonder…. IF as Kamen Rider Fourze?...What would that be like?

* * *

 _Hiro's Imagination_

IF straps on a belt and flips the 4 switches. "3..2...1!" IF pushes lever forwards. " _Henshin!_ " IF Transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze, think Kamen Rider Nadeshiko but Fourze. "UUUCHU KITAAA~!"

* * *

I start to snicker at the thought. "Wh-What's so funny?!" IF asks her face starting to blush. "N-Nothing..It's just I had a funny thought it all." I say, "Why am I in space suit?!" IF says pointing at the image, of her as Kamen Rider Fourze. "That's just Kamen Rider Fourze." I try my best to stop laughing and get into a serious mood.

IF:( _sighs_ ) I swear it's like there's two Nep's now. ( _looking around_ ) B-By the way, where is Lady Vert?

Nep:( _looks to IF_ ) She said she needed to do shopping. Maybe a new release came out?

Hiro:( _points to door_ ) Hey 20 credits say that when Vert returns what she went shopping for is glasses. I'm feeling lucky today.

IF:( _smirks_ ) I'll take those odds

Nep:( _raises hand_ ) Ooh! I say She will return with a new game!

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Or maybe she went out to get something nice for us.

IF:( _looks to Hiro_ ) Despite being a goddess, she sure doesn't act like one…

Hiro:( _points to Nep_ ) _Ahem_ Neptune is one as well and she doesn't act as one. Even Noire dosen't act as one all the time. Just look at the time she sniffed my shirt! Altho that was kinda hot…( _Nep gives a death glare_ )

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Laststation_

Noire:( _sneezes_ ) Uh~ What's happening?

Chian:( _looks to Noire_ ) You feeling alright? Did you catch some kind of cold?

Noire:( _shakes head_ ) No not that it's just… I feel as if someone had just dissed me.

Chian:( _gets back to work_ ) Like that time you sniffed the Hiro's shirt?

Noire:( _embarassed_ ) H-How do you know that?!

Chian:( _smirks_ ) Oh I know my way around the bush…

* * *

Huh. That's odd I never told Chian about that moment. I guess when she means she knows her say around a bush she meant it. I close up the blade as I have finished upgrading the blade. The Blade is essentially the same but it can change into many more different types of Bladed weapons. Vert returns to the apartment. "I'm home." She says waving to everyone.

Nep:( _waves back_ ) Speak of the devil! Welcome back, Vert!

Vert:( _looks to IF_ ) Oh my, Iffy is back too. Was there any information to share?

IF:( _nods_ ) Yes. I got info that Conversation is in the Lowee at the Basilicom.

Vert:( _nods_ ) Well, we must depart to Lowee then. I'm glad I made this purchase…( _takes out small box_ )

Nep: Oh right. What did you buy, Vert? A new video game release?

Vert:( _smiles_ ) Well yes, but my main buy was…( _puts on red glasses_ ) Aha! How does it look? Am I stunning or am I stunning in these?

Everyone forked over 20 credits to me. "Huh?" Vert says in confusion. "Oh I made a bet with everyone except Ankh." "I don't care for your human bets." Ankh yells from the other room. "Ah! I see." Vert says with a smile. IF turns to me. "Why do the goddess wear glasses?" I shrug. "I'm not sure myself. Maybe it's shows a sign of intelligence?"

Nep:( _looking at Vert_ ) Really? Looks like the same Vert to me.

Vert:( _looks at Hiro and IF_ ) Thank you for noticing, Iffy, Hiro! Ah! I sense your love coming to me strong.

"うわへん _._ ( _Whoa weird_ )" I take a step back. "Um, I don't think Iffy or Hiro said anything about love…" Neptune says as a sweatdrop appears.

Vert:( _claps hands together_ ) Anyway, now that I'm set, let us depart to Lowee, shall we?

IF:( _looks to Compa_ ) Compa, you got a warmer with you?

Compa:( _nods_ ) Well, I have some from last winter. Why?

IF:( _smiles_ ) Let me guess. You've never been to Lowee?

"Yessy!" Compa says giving a gleeful smile. Why is it always that word? "Okay, I'll spare you from details right now. Let's get going." With that we set out for Lowee.

* * *

 _Location change: Lowee_ _We are Observer_

In an isolated room, White Heart enters. The doors close behind her as she turns into Arfoire. "You are finally here." Maki says reading a book with his doll. Arfoire shrugs as she walk towards Maki.

Maki:( _looks to doll_ ) We know OOO's weakness, the reason why he lacks desire…

Maki just gives a look. No words needed to be expressed. The look alone was enough to translated his message…. His weakness. The reason for Hiro's lack of a desire.

Arfoire:( _sits down_ ) So that's his weakness.

Maki:( _walks over_ ) Yes and from his memories, Lowee is the perfect place to go down memory lane.( _gestures in_ ) Come in.

From the shadows comes a Tyranno Yummie. "You know what to do." The yummie nods as it turns and leaves the room. "Now then Hiroshi, It's time for you to remember Tosai Mako." Maki says with a grin forming on his face. "Very soon your spirit will be broken." Arfoire says turning back into White Heart. "このせかいのおわりわもすぐだ。( _The world will be destroyed soon._ )"

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

* _Crunch_ * * _Crunch_ * * _Crunch_ * Goes the snow under us as we walk through the winter wounder land known as Lowee. "I-I-Iffy...It's….Free...Freez...Freezing here…" Compa mutters as her breaths are clearly visible in the air. "Yup. Lowee is perennially covered in snow…( _hands warmer_ ) Here's your warmer." Compa takes the warmer and wraps it around herself. "Th-Thank you." Compa says warming up in the blanket.

IF:( _looks over to Nep_ ) How about you, Nep?

Nepl:( _Playing in snow_ ) Yay! Snow! Look, look! Iffy, my breath is white! Sky Dragon Roar!( _looks down at Snow_ ) Oy! Let's make a snowman!

IF:( _shrugs_ )...I'll take that as an answer.( _looks to Hiro_ ) Hiro aren't you cold at all?

Hiro:( _straightens jacket_ ) It's not all that bad once you get used to it.

IF:( _looks to Ankh_ ) How about you Ankh?

Ankh:( _shakes head_ ) No I'm fine.

IF:( _looks to Vert_ ) Lady Vert? How about you?

Vert:( _takes a warmer_ ) I'll happily take the warmer. Yah!( _Wraps warmer around herself and IF_ )

IF:( _blushing_ ) Um...Lady Vert? Why are you hugging me?

Vert:( _snuggles in_ ) Well, you did say warmer, so I'm grabbing my warmer, Iffy.

While those two start to converse about the warmers. My eyes start to wander, and all the way up into the sky as snow starts to fall. I give a sigh as my breath reminds me of 10 years ago…

* * *

 _Flashback~_

Yeah. That day it was snowing, just at it always was up in the mountains. I was only 4 years old back then. " _Dad! Dad! Come quick!_ " I yelled as my dad came up. " _Hold on. What is it Hiro?_ " A small flower was growing from the snow. " _Don't Flowers only grow during Spring and Summer?_ " I asked my dad. All he did was laugh and he gave an innocent smile. " _No Anything can grow anywhere at the right time._ " I walked over to it and admired it. I didn't know the name of the flower back then, but now I do, it was a Pansy flower and I still remember it's beauty that day.

Hiro:( _confused_ ) _But wouldn't it die in the cold?_

Dad:( _shakes head_ ) _Not at all._ ( _points to sky_ ) _No matter how difficult something may be, if you tough it out you can break through any barrier._

Those words could not have been anymore true. But in the end Death comes for us all at some point. Understanding that fact is important. As only a year later...He died in the line of duty. Just before leaving he had promised me that we would go back up into the mountains. But I still stood at the words he told me that day… The memory still haunts me.

* * *

 _Back to the present_

I look back down to the ground and I was amazed that a flower almost exactly the same Pansy flower as I saw that day. I clenched my fist at it, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Nep:( _concerned_ ) Hiro are you ok? You've been staring at the sky for some time?

I pause for a moment. I look up at everyone else, they too have a concerned look to them. But for some reason...I dunno I feel better about myself already. "No I'm just fine." And thus we went forth to the Basilicom. Little did I know that these memories would lead me to one of my most troubling trial I have ever faced.

* * *

End of Chapter 28


	33. Christmas special

HDNP Desire of Christmas

* * *

Special: Santa Medals

Now arriving in Lowee the Party stops to enjoy the holidays. But the plans of Maki and Arfoire won't be stopped by the Holidays. Will Christmas be ruined? Probably not considering this is a one chapter special. But still seeing how they do it is fun.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Entering the Lowee Hotel I notice the staff setting up the Christmas tree. "Oh is it Christmas already?" I say, "Has it been that long for you?" Neptune asks.

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Yeah when I first got here it was the beginning of Summer. Altho I'm surprised that I hadn't noticed when it became Thanksgiving or Halloween.

Vert:( _looks to Hiro_ ) Has it really been that long for you since you left your world?

Nodding I head up to the desk and get us rooms. Dropping our stuff off at our rooms, we take a little rest in the room. "So Ankh and I will take the back room, girls get the front." The girls nod, and we separate. Lying on the bed, I start to feel my eyes wanting to close. "Hey I'm gonna take a nap. If something happens then wake me." Ankh just scoffs as I jump into bed, after dropping all of my clothes. I like to sleep in my undies….What? It feels more relieving.

* * *

" _Hello Hiro. How are you?_ " Histoire asks. " _Oh hello just fine. Oh right Merry Christmas!_ " I feel like this place needs this sort of jolly. " _Heh thank you….You seem troubled Hiro._ " So..She noticed. " _Yeah just going down memory lane. All of it is not as happy as this season._ " A quiet silence occurs between us. Oh wait I want to ask something! " _Hey Histoire? I want to ask. Is it still summer back home?_ " Histoire gives a cheerful giggle. " _Why yes! Time fluctuates different from Earth so you don't have to worry about any explanations!_ " I give a happy sigh, it's good to hear about that. " **HO HO HO! Hello there OOOs!** " Huh? This jolly laugh and a kind and understanding voice!

" _S-Santa?_ "

I ask as the room lights up into a room. A christmas tree with presents under it, a warm fire under a chimney, milk and cookies on a table near a soft couch. "Whoa!" I say in awe of the room. Out from another room comes the jolly symbol of Christmas himself Santa.

" _Ah! Nice of you to join us Santa!_ "

Flies in from my right comes a small fairy, so this must be Histoire. Histoire is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings.

"Oh you're Histoire? It's nice to see you finally."

" _It's nice to meet you as well. I did not expect to see you here Santa._ "

"Wait you know Santa?"

" **Ho Ho! Why yes! She helped me get around Gameindustry to deliver the presents!** "

Oh so he's real in this world huh? Nice to know.

" **I am but ethereal here. But I'm able to keep the holiday alive thanks to the Goddess. Through due to recent events I need you're help OOOs. Dark enemies will try to destroy this wonderful holiday. Don't worry in your darkest moment hope will shine!** "

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Is heard in my ear as my sheets and ripped off me. "WAAH! WHAT WHAT?!" The girls pause when the see me in my undies. "Wha-What why are you in your underwear?" I stand up and grab my clothes. "It just….feels more liberating is all." Closing the door to the bathroom I could feel my face burning bright red…..God damn it.

* * *

 _Location Change: Lowee Downtown_

After getting my clothes on we head into town where a massive christmas tree is being put up. "So what's the hubbub?" I mean it's a nice tree and all but if this is the reason for me to get out of bed. Then I'm heading back. Suddenly a fireball hits the Tree setting it ablaze. "Holy!" We help with fleeing people, who did this? "What's that?!" A civilian yells pointing to the top of a building. At the top is a Reindeer Yummie?

Reindeer:( _laughs_ ) You thought it was the work of Terrorist? But it was me! REO!

Oh hey Jojo's Bizarre Adventure meme. "Hey! Focus!" Ankh yells tossing medals to me. "Ok fine." I strap the belt on and put **TaToBa** in. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " The OOOs armor appears on as I jump onto the top of the building. "Ah OOOs nice of you to arrive." Reo says

OOO: So I assume you're here to ruin christmas or some cliche shit like that?

Reo:( _laughs_ ) Exactly!

OOO: So you're gonna destroy everything related to Christmas?

Reo: What? No. That's way to cliche. What I'm gonna do is go on a massacre! Killing everyone in the city and beyond!

WHAT?! "You're Insane!" I yell back, but yeah that would definitely destroy christmas by the body of corps. "I won't let you go on this spree!" Thus the battle begins.

( _Starts playing Senkin Dur da Blá_ )

We charge at each other Reo takes off his horns as they turn into small scythes. Taking out my sword our blades clash, going on the offensive I push Reo back to the edge of the building. "I'll make your end quick and painless!" Scanning my belt for the finisher. " **Scanning Charge!** " The three circle form as I jump straight through them. "Seiyaa~!" Hitting Reo we smash right into the ground. Reo explodes into medals.

OOO:( _sighs_ ) Huh...That wasn't so hard.

"HA HA HA HA HA! This battle is far from over!" Turning around and to the top of a roof I notice 6 more Reindeer Yummies….And all of them are striking a Jojo Pose. "Well...Shit." Hey wait if this were one of those christmas specials wouldn't there be some kind of special Christmas medals? From the sky falls a present. "Huh( _knocks on OOOs head_ ) Ow." Looking at it the box is a mix between red, yellow, and green. With a white and red ribbon tying it up.

Reo 2: That's!

Opening up the box inside is a combo of red medals. "Huh." Taking them out the head medal is a hat, the chest is a chrismas shirt, the legs is a reindeer? "Huh may as well use them." Putting the medals in I angle and scan. " **Happy! Merry! Christmas! Jingle Bells~ Jingle Bells~ Jingle all the way~!** " My armor changes. The head is the same but with a christmas hat. The chestplate is santa's face. The arms and upper chest are similar to Santa's. The legs are again similar to Santa's. My jacket disappears.

OOOs: So this is the Christmas special huh? Nice.

Form the ground rises a candy cane? A gun grip folds out from the near back of the cane. Grabbing it and looking at it, the cane transforms into a Candy Cane cannon. Try saying that 10 times fast. "Whoa. Well this Christmas just got Explosive!" I snark as I open fire on the Reo clones. They scatter as they try to surround me. I just spin around blasting them into medals.

Reo 10: Reo's! Form into Reindeer maximus!

They all form into a massive reindeer. "Oh shit." I mumble as I turn round and run. " **Ho Ho Ho! OOOs! Looks like you need a hand!** " Looking up I see Santa? Yeah! Santa on his sleigh and reindeer. " **Hop on!** " I jump up landing on the sleigh. " **You shoot I drive.** " I nod as I open fire on the Massive Yummie. On the cannon is an opening for cell medals? Putting 4 cell medals in I scan. " **Quad Scanning Charge!** " Energy focus into the barrale.

OOO: **Christmas Holiday Finish!**

I pull the trigger as a massive blast fires out hitting the Massive Yummy as it explodes into medals. " _Whew~_ " " **Don't rest yet! There's still one left!** " Hm? Oh yeah there is one. "Leave it to me Santa. You just deliver the presents." Putting the Candy Cane Cannon down I scan my belt. " **Happy Merry Christmas! Scanning Charge!** " Energy enters my leg as I launch into the air. " **Christmas Finish!** " Hitting the Last yummie a massive blast ensues after…..

* * *

 **** ** _Later at the Lowee Hotel_** ** _We are Observer_**

In the lobby everyone is partying. But in the room where the party has stopped in 4 have not decided to join the festivities. Ankh had nothing to say because after the battle the Santa medals turned to dust. But on a bed is Neptune and Vert taking care of Hiro who had passed out after the battle. Hiro slept with a smile on his face. It seemed like nothing else was a problem…

Outside stood Birth looking at the room where Hiro sleeps. Taking out a cell medal from the belt the armor disappears. "As showy as ever it seems. But sleep tightly Hiro. I'll be waiting."

* * *

End of Special


	34. Happy New Years! I'm sleepy

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Official New year post will be put up tomorrow!

...Look I'm sorry but I'm sleepy.


	35. New Years Teaser

Forgeravin:( _waves_ ) Why hello guys! Happy New Year! And a warm welcome to 2017. I've been at this for perhaps 4 years now. I thank you who have stuck with me for 4 years, and for those just joining thanks. And now I have a teaser for another story well in works. I'm personally proud of it as are my other works are. Here you are!

* * *

 _We are Observer_

( _Starts playing Hishoku no Sora_ )

"Hurry hurry! We need to get our hands on that IS!" A female robber tells his small gang of compatriots. "All right we get in and grab one of the IS and get out." Another tells the rest. All of them nodding they head inside, there under a light is a large container. The group rushes over it and start to pry it open.

?: I wouldn't do that.

From the shadows fires a laser that hits the ground near the mooks. "And you're gonna stop us?" One of the mooks asks. "Yeah. I won't and you will never will." From the shadows walks out a man in armor. Grey armor with a cloak appearing. The helmet appears without the visor, the helmet looks like a Eagle's head, the armor is without color. The man brings the watch up close the helmet and press the button on the side.

?: **Let's Henshin!**

The visor attaches to the helmet. And energy flows through my body coloring the armor. It goes from pure grey to Black with Blue outlines. "Infinite Buster Forge. Now reporting." "Wh-What the?!"

Forge:( _points gun_ ) Drop the act. You're agents of Phantom Task right?

The gang member all snark as they rip off their disguise. Revealing them to be robots. "Let's rock." Forge says, he presses a button on a device on his chest. " **Transport!** " A short sword is wielded along with his blaster. "Get him!" The goons go towards Forge, rushing forwards Forge jumps over the goons while blasting two of them down. "くらええ！( _Eat this!_ )" Forge yells as he slashes down two more. "Die!" Forge is grabbed by an Japanese IS and thrown out of the building. Forge stands back up, transports an add on to his right hand. Attaching it to his gun, he charges up the gun.

" **It's time for Buster!** " " **Impact Shoot!** "

The blast flies right through the IS inner suit, and the rest shuts down. Forge turns and walks away, the armor disappears off of him. "This is Ichika Orimura. I'm at the Seaside storage number 2."

Ichika: Yeah...It has begun.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **RAAAAAGH~! Damn you Forge! I will end you and then I will enslave humanity!**

* * *

 _End of Teaser_


	36. Chapter 29: Rebellion in Lowee

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 29: Rebellion in Lowee

In the previous chapter, the party has tracked all the way from Planetpune to Lowee. In hopes to meet with White Heart. But from the shadows are the ominous plans of and Arfoire. There plan has already been set in motion, as Hiro starts to go down memory lane. He remembers a moment back when he was young, while his dad was still alive. Will this plan succeed in breaking Hiro? Find out!

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

After getting a good night's rest from yesterday we head to the Lowee Basilicom. We enter the Lowee Basilicom as a blast of heat hits us… We all give a collective sigh of relief. "So this is what relief feels like." Ankh says walking in wiping the snow off of his shoes. Neptune walks over to the front desk. "Hello? Is Lady White Heart around?"

Vert:( _looks to IF_ ) My, it just struck me, but was it fine to just come to Lowee's Basilicom?

IF:( _tilts head_ ) What do you mean?

Vert: If Conversation was seen at the Basilicom, they may be in this together. This is like jumping into enemy territory. I hope nothing bad happens.

IF:( _looking around_ ) Now that you mention it, I'm getting a bad vibe here.

Compa:( _looks to IF_ ) But, since we're here, we may as well ask around for Constipation already.

What? Is Compa so bad at names that she messed up Conversation, to Constipation? Talk about being an airhead. "Welcome to the Lowee Basilicom. Have you come to see Lady White Heart?" I turn to see a maid with a light blonde hair, two hair clips, brown eyes, and a white, and red maid uniform with a brown bow. "Yes, there's a number of questions we'd like to ask."

Financier: Very well. To start, I am Financier. Lady White Heart's chamberlain. It must have been cold outside. Let me prepare something warm for you.

Nep:( _raises hand_ ) Ooh! Can I get a nice warm bowl of steamed pudding?!

Compa:( _smiles_ ) I would be happy if I had a cup of sugar topped with hot chocolate.

IF:( _sits down_ ) I'll have milk tea.

Vert:( _smiles_ ) I'll have the same. Oh but a Darjeeling pure blend for the tea leaves.

Ankh:( _looks out window_ ) Ice.

Hiro:( _points at Ankh_ ) How can you have Ice when we were trekking through the ice! ( _walks up to Fanc_ ) Don't listen to any of them. Tea is fine, any type that's from Lowee is fine.

Fanc:( _bows_ ) I understand. A Lowee tea it is.( _walks off_ )

Everyone except Hrio:( _disappointed_ ) Why did you have to do that!?

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Seriously? Am I the only one who's looking out for you health?

* * *

 _Location change: Lowee's Goddess room_

Fanc:( _bows_ ) Lady White Heart. We have some visitors here who would like to meet you.

Blanc:( _nods_ ) So, they finally came… Let them enter.

The six of us enter the room. "Hi, Lady White Heart! I'm Neptune, and this here is…" Neptune goes in to speak but is interrupted. "Cut the introductions. I know you all very well." Blanc says. That's when I start to feel an ominous feeling of dread filling the room. "Hiro. You may want to get ready to fight." Ankh says handing me **TaToBa** , I give a small nod.

Blanc:( _serious face_ ) You are famous as messengers of Momus, that is.

Everyone is put off guard by that remark. "Everyone, come out. Capture these heretics…" Blanc signals in troops who surround us. "So they're the messengers of Momus…" One of the guards say pointing their weapons at us. "They're all young girls and children." Oh so apparently me and Ankh are chopped liver I guess. Fucking dicks.

Blanc:( _stands up_ ) Looks like you're cornered.

Vert:( _dumbfounded_ ) Blanc...are you serious?

Blanc:( _nods_ ) Dead serious. While I'm at it, I'll end your misery here too Vert.

Ankh:( _readies arm_ ) I guess we're gonna have to blast our way out of this mess.

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) No bad idea. Were too cramped in here. If we were to battle in here. I'd be a one sided battle.

Blanc:( _evil Grin_ ) Oh? Gonna run away again? After all that happened to your father?

Hiro:( _pauses_ ) Wh-What?

Blanc:( _evil look_ ) I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. You ran away from, the fact that your dad had died on the battlefield like a pitiful Rat.

Hiro: …..

Blanc:( _sighs_ ) Is it because of that, you decided to worship Momus? You truly are a heretic.

I slowly start to walk forwards as an aura forms around me. "Hey bitch. What did you say about my dad?" I say as an burst of energy makes everyone take a step back. "You'll regret saying smack talk about my dad, you pile of shit." I can feel the very ground start to crack under me.

* * *

 _We are Ankh_

A small shock wave blasts as everyone takes a step back. Hiro. He truly is turning into a Greed. "I won't let you flap your mouth about my dad!" Hiro says unsheathing his blade. That's when shots are fired hitting the meatbags off of their legs and launching them into the walls. That's when Birth jumps down and runs over to Hiro. "Birth." Hiro says surprised at the fact.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

Birth takes aim and starts to blast the guards. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him. "We can't have OOOs go beserk here. Run now." Birth says as he blasts the window behind us. "He's right. Everyone follow me!" IF says jumping out the window. "Here goes nothing!" Neptune says jumping out the window. "W-Wait for meeee!" Compa jumps out. "See ya down at the bottom." Ankh says floating out. "I always wanted to do this. Just like in the movies! Here I come!" Vert jumps out the window. Which only leaves me and Birth here to fend off the guards.

Birth:( _points to window_ ) Hurry jump now! Follow your allies! Someone will come to bring you to us.

Us? Odd choice of words...Fine. "Don't die on me." I say as I jump out the window assassin's creed style.

* * *

 _Location change: Lowee Snowfield_

We run through the snow fields and into the forest. We have little time to get any rest as the authorities are after us. After what feels like hours of running we stop in a well forested area of the woods. "I-I wonder if we're safe now?" Neptune asks looking around.

IF:( _shakes head_ ) No, they'll catch up soon. Let's head towards the city.

So we head into the snow fields, hopefully we can get to the neighboring city. "That bitch is gonna pay." I mumble to myself. "Hiro." I hear from above as Ankh lands on the ground.

Ankh:( _takes out medals_ )You guys are not safe here. To ensure that either of us get a chance of escaping with the medals, you take half.

"I see your thinking process." I respond as Ankh hands me the Medals for **TaToBa** , **GataKiriBa** , and **Chetta**. The rest Ankh keeps with himself. "I'll take a separate route from you." Ankh says with his wings folding out. "Don't you dare lose any of them or die on my watch." Ankh squishing my cheeks. "Ok I get it." I smile as he lets go and takes off...But that smile I gave him was a forced and I'm pretty sure he knows as well.

Vert:( _taps Hiro's shoulder_ ) Hiro darling? Are you ok?

Hiro:( _turns around and marches forwards_ ) Yeah. Just fine don't worry about me.

* * *

 _We are Ankh_

Hiro...I didn't even have to be a Greed to tell that he was furious at that shrimp. he must have used **PuToTyra** to tap into Hiro's memoires. Then he told the shrimp about it. Perhaps I-

?:( _fires a shot_ ) Don't even think about trying to console OOOs.

I dodge the shot as I turn to where it fired from to see a boy similar to Hiro but using the Birth Buster. "Who are you?" I demand as I scoffs and points to the sky. "My dad told me this: To request a name, you must give your own." This style of speaking. It's definitely similar to Hiro's. "I'm Ankh. Tell me are you related to Hiro in anyway?" I respond.

Kengo:( _smiles_ ) Glad to finally meet you Ankh. I'm Kengo, and I'm Hiro's my cousin.

Ankh:( _sighs_ ) I see. Hiro did mention about you. I need to talk about you

Kengo:( _Nods_ ) I see. I understand but I need to do something first.( _pulls small wire_ )

Huh? _Thwip!_ What the? I fell my neck as I notice a dart has hit my neck. "Hey! What the...Big….Idea." I fall to the ground and pass out.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

We march through the snow, but since the snow is at least 3 inches tall it's hard to move around. "There they are!" I hear from behind. I turn to see some Lowee soldiers aiming at the others. "Vert! Look out!" I run in the way of Vert as a bullet enters the front of left arm. "Nice! We have injured him." One of the Soldiers say rushing up. I hobble onto my feet as I strap my belt on.

Vert:( _grabs Hiro_ ) No! With your arm like that you can't fight! We must Run!

Hiro:( _grits teeth_ ) _Tch!_ ( _feels arm_ ) You have a point.( _Puts medals in sword_ ) Stand back!

I take out the scanner, and I scan the blade. " **Triple Scanning Charge!** " as I try to slash the wound from the gunshot, shoots incredible pain through my arm. The blade drops to the ground. "GURAAAH~!" I clench my arm as Compa runs up. "Hold on!" I grab the blade once again with my right arm as slash the ground creating a smoke cloud to blind the soldiers. We rush off into further into snow.

 _Time skip 20 minutes of running_

We stop in a secluded area. "Were close to the next city so we can hide there." IF says as I fall face first into the snow. "Hiro!" Compa runs up and starts to mend the wounds.

Compa:( _looking through bag_ ) Uh no. I don't have the tools to take the bullet out!

I take out my Butterfly knife that I keep on me. I fold it into blade mode, as I jab it into my arm. "Vein, Vein, Muscle, Nerve! Bullet!" I say as the bullet flies out of my arm. I give a sigh as Compa starts to cover up the bullet wound. "When did you learn how to do that?" IF ask as she scanned the area.

Hiro:( _looks down_ ) _Heh_ Let's just say...I've been through some…Tough situations.

Compa:( _looks at IF_ ) Iffy? Are we near the city? I'm starting to get sleepy, and I need to get some more bandages.

IF:( _points North West_ ) It's only a little further. Lets keep going.

I get up and Neptune puts an arm on me. "Don't try and do anything rash ok?" I nod as I put an arm over her. "Let's go." "There they are! In the Forest!" That's when a Lowee soldier runs up. I give a sigh. First insults to my dad, then we're targeted for being messengers of momus, then getting another reminder of my past, now this!... _Sigh~_ When will this day end?

* * *

End of chapter 29


	37. Chapter 30: Dad

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 30: Dad

I'm back suckas! I've been caught up in keeping my grades in a good area. But I've also been working on a large amount of new stories. So from now on, I'll just post one of those chapters when I can. So expect the usual schedule to continue, just with diffrent story chapters being posted.

* * *

In the last chapter, we start to learn more about Hiro's past. While not all of the secrets have been discovered it still stands that soon he may crack. Hiro holds a wight that the young must never hold, but the world forces us to peek into such a world. Let us see what's gonna happen next.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

If you were to look into my past, at first glance you would see a normal kid with great parents. My dad was in the military as a general and strategist. My mom is a five star cook whose meal has enough power and flavor to move a person. My big sister works as the CEO's secretary of a million dollar company, and makes it look so easy. I'm an almost all A's student with a promising future, my little sister is already showing promise as an middle school student. That's not even including my other family. My dad's sister was a commissioner at the Tokyo police force. Her husband is a CEO of a prop builder for Toei film works. Lets not forget my cousin Kengo. His precision with any ranged weapon is almost unmatched, while also being an A student like me. But such perfect family don't always have a happy life….Such is the case of my Dad, Kengo's mom, Kengo, and me. These are perfect examples of our flawed world. Case and point we are now face to face with Lowee's military.

Compa:( _standing up_ ) They found us!

Lowee soldier:( _points to party_ ) Hands behind your head and stay on the Ground!

Nep:( _shakes head_ ) Hell no! The ground is cold and wet and mushy. I don't want to get dirty. Snow isn't "white" like most people think, y'know? So, that's a no go.

Lowee soldier: Give up already!

IF:( _readies blades_ ) Oh? You're going to face us?

Lowee soldier:( _shakes head_ ) Not us! Go! Dragon, I choose you!

Compa:( _surprise_ ) Mr. Monsters are coming out of the Enemy Discs!

IF:( _nods_ ) I see. So those did come from Lowee.

Compa: We'll be serious, then! Go! Nep-Nep, I choose you!

Nep:( _smirks_ ) Pika!( _transforms_ ) I won't hold back against monsters.

"Wh-What?! She transformed!" The Lowee soldier says in surprise. I hobble onto my feet and I put **TaToBa** Medals into the belt. "No! You can't! Hiro! That wound will only get worse." But still I need to make some sort of stand or I'll be a sitting duck. The OOOs suit should hold the wound for a short period of time. "I still have an obligation to fight!" I say as I angle the belt and scan. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa~!** " The OOOs suit appears on me.

OOO:( _readies blade_ ) I'll give support from the back.

Lowee Soldier:( _surprise_ ) I see so this is the Kamen Rider. Even if you are strong I won't hold back against you!

Vert:...

IF:...

Vert:( _little heart symbol_ ) *Stare*

IF: Uh, what are you expecting from me?

Vert:( _smiles_ ) Oh, I don't know… Maybe a command from my Iffy? Now, follow me here. You can do this…

IF:( _sweatdrop_ ) Uh...This is no time to be joking around…

Vert: You can do it, Iffy…

Author:( _appears_ ) **Just do it IF. She won't stop pushing you till you do it. I'd just give up now and do it. Ok? I but it's really quick, nothing lost.**

IF:( _gives up_ ) Oh! All right then! Go! Lady Vert, I choose you!

Vert:( _Squeals_ ) That's what I've been waiting for!( _transforms_ ) Now, let me show you my power.

Lowee Soldier:( _surprised_ ) She changed, too?! No matter! Though rigorous training, people and monster can become stronger! I've lived 'and trained with my fighting monster! And that will never change! Messengers of Momus! We will grind you with our superior power! Hoo hah!

Talk about trying to catch them all huh? **You could say that this entire situation is just an homage to P #$mon….What the- Oh right copyright.** I still don't get it while this is a fanfic we should be able to say such things...Oh whatever. I sit out for most of the fight merely giving support from a distance.

* * *

 _One ass kicking later…_

The others defeat the dragon. They really didn't need my support in this battle. Heh, I shouldn't make them rely on me. "I'm burned out….Just like the dying embers of white ash." The Lowee soldier says falling to his knees. Geez talk about dramatic. From behind another soldier appears, "Hey! Get ahold of yourself!" He says lugging the other soldier away. Neptune and Vert return to their normal forms. Neptune gives a sigh of relief. "And that's that!" I return to normal form as I start to move away. "We need to move before more come." I say as I move ahead. "Wait up!" I hear as again I remember something….

* * *

 _Flashback…_

I'm running after my dad as he heads up the mountain. He moved through it like it was nothing. I was really struggling to get though. "Dad! Wait up!" I say as he stops and turns. "You know if you can't keep up in the snow, you can always wait for mom." Hearing that I wanted to do just that, but at the same time, I wanted to keep going. So I did.

 _Time skip: 3 years_

It's the snowy season again as I run through the snow, I had just been able to run through the snow with no problem. But this time I had a challenge she was known as my little sister Mikazuki. "Hey dad! Why couldn't you have taken Mikazuki?" My dad smirked. "Hey she asked for you to take her." I sigh as I catch my breath. My sister was bouncing on my back. Overly excited. We were heading to our mountaintop winterhome. It was the first time for my sister. Yeah one of my fondest memories.

* * *

 _Back to reality_

IF:( _looks around_ ) I think we're safe now.

Vert:( _points ahead_ ) I see lights up ahead. We must be close to the city.( _looks to Hiro_ ) Hold on Hiro darling just a little longer.

I lay down onto the ground as I start to breath heavily. Shit this reminds me back when I was getting the hang of being OOOs. Compa also falls to her knees breathing heavily. "*huff* *huff* I-I can't move anymore…" And she's supposed to be a nurse. She carried Neptune, and possibly me as well. How is it she's unable to walk this far?

Nep:( _kneels down to Compa_ ) Are you okay, Compa? You want me to transform and carry you?

I raise my arm and stop Neptune. "Not a good idea. If you change you always beam a bright light. It will warn any near by guards to us." Neptune pauses at the thought. "Oh wow I didn't consider that…" I lay my head into the snow, "Still a good place to hold down for awhile would be good…

?: It seems you need some help.

IF:( _readies blades_ ) Who is that?!

CC2:( _walk in_ ) I'm CC2. I was asked to help you out.

CyberConnect2 is a tan skinned girl with brilliant emerald eyes and blonde, spiked hair worn with a white and black themed hat, gold goggles with green lenses, and pointed canine ears. She has white body markings and a black and white tail. She also has a fair sized bust. Why do I always have to bring that up? CC2 wears a white vest with green detailing and three straps over the chest, and also a big, loose neck/collar. Why the neck collar, in fact why does everyone have a neck collar? She also has white loose gloves with green detailing and gold bracelets, slightly puffed white shorts with an orange and gold belt with CC2 on it. Her boots are also white and green. She has black, tight pieces of clothing under her gloves, vest, and shorts, which may be spandex. We raise up our weapons.

CC2: I'd appreciate it if you take down your arms.

IF:( _suspicious_ ) How can we know that you aren't working with the Basilicom?

CC2: You need proof? Sadly, I just need your trust since I'm without proof.

Compa:( _looks to IF_ ) Iffy we don't have much of a choice. I don't think bad people come out so openly.

"Normally I would object. But I really can't do much." I say as I stand up and put away my weapon. "Thank you for assisting us. Please show us to a safe location." I request as I give a bow.

CC2:( _blushes a little_ ) Wow not only are you good looking, you're also very polite. No wonder the Goddess fell for you.

I blush a little at that. "Heh yeah." Neptune responds, and Vert give a silent nod with a smile. "Well enough chit chat follow me." CyberConnect2 says as we follow after her.

* * *

 _Time skip: 5 minutes_

CC2:( _points ahead_ ) The person who asked me help you is right up ahead.

Nep:( _looks to CC2_ ) Aren't you coming to CC2?

CC2:( _shakes head_ ) No I was asked to help bring you here and nothing more. Also, they could still be on chase, so I'll go mix things up up a bit.

IF:( _smiles_ ) Thanks for all the help, CC2. Be careful.

"Sure thing! See ya!" CC2 says as she heads back into the forest. The maid Fancier walks forwards. "Nice to meet you all again." "Crap." I say as I dash towards her, I pull out my butterfly knife. I knock her off, her feet as. She lands knees down I put the knife close to her throat. "Don't think we'll fall for the same trick again." I say.

* * *

 _We are IF_

"Whoa! Whoa! I don't mean any harm!" Fancier says panicking. Whoa, Hiro has been full of surprises today. His eyes look almost dead. Blank, he really knows how to handle himself. "I'm on your side please Hiro-san calm down!" Hiro doesn't seem all that taken back.

Vert:( _grabs Hiro's arm_ ) Hiro Please lower your knife. Let her talk.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

I look up to Vert with her serious face. My eyes widen as Vert lets go as I take a step from Financier. "S-So Sorry. I just reacted.( _bows_ ) I'm sorry!" I put away my knife as I put a hand out to Financier. She takes my hand as I lift her to her feet.

Financier:( _wipes snow off_ ) I had to ask CC2, as I had a favor to ask you all.

Vert:( _unsure_ ) Quite hard to believe…

Financier:( _walks away_ ) We don't have much time. Please me. If at any point a sense of deceit, please go ahead and kill me.

So we follow after her.

* * *

End of Chapter 30


	38. Chapter 31: Kengo

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 31: Kengo

The Party flees from the Basilicom. Now on the run from Lowee officials. During a confrontation Hiro is damaged. Then Party meets up with the assistance of Blanc, Financier leaders the Party to a safe house to meet the rebellion force station in Lowee.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

We enter the city. "We should be fine now." I feel my arm as it has regenerated fully...My body feels like it's been fixing any damage in a matter of seconds. "Now that you're safe, I need to you to meet another person."

IF:( _looks to Financier_ ) This person is why you helped us?

Financier:( _nods_ ) Yes.

Vert: Don't tell me….Lowee's CPU is awaiting us?

Financier:( _hard time explaining_ ) Ah...That's partially correct, but...this is quite hard to explain...How do I put it?

Hiro:( _Raises eyebrow_ ) Let me guess. The CPU at the basilicom is a fake and the real White Heart, was kicked out. The real White Heart was replaced by this Fake CPU?

Financier:( _surprised_ ) Y-Yes th-that's exactly it. How did you know?

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) When you play tons of detective games that cliche appears every so often.

?: OOOs! give Mezool's Medals back!

I turn to see the human form of Gamel. I walk in front of everyone. "Get back." I tell them. Everyone except Financier gets back "Why? It's just another guy." I strap on my belt, as Gamel changes into his Greed form. It seems like he's still missing a few medals. I turn to Financier and I tell her.

Hiro:( _takes out medals_ ) He's Greed, he can disguise himself as anyone, this is his disguise form. So don't be fouled. Most likely he's correlated to the fake White Heart.

I put **TaToBa** into the belt and angle the belt. " _Henshin!_ " " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa! TaToBa! TaToBa!** " The **Tora** Claws fold out as I ready myself for battle. " _OOOs no Chikara wo misete ageru!_ ( _I'll show you OOOs power!_ )" I charge towards Gamel as he also charges at me. Before our fists make contact, I drop down and slide under and trip Gamel. I get back up, and I stab Gamel in the back.

Gamel:( _trying to get up_ ) Gah~! What are you doing OOOs?

The **Taka** helmet shows me the Grey Medals. I maneuver my claw to grab up as many as possible. "Get Off!" Gamel hits the ground shaking the area, I'm shaken off. "Gaah!" The Greed punches me away. I fly into the snow, I get up and take a look at the medals I've got. I didn't get a full combo sadly, but I did get **Gorilla,** and **Sai**. Gamels Chest part burst into medals.

OOOs:( _readies for battle_ ) Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have the medals, that Mezool needs. But I can oblige with an ass beating for you. I really need to relieve some stress.

"You don't have Mezool's medals?" Gamel says in disappointment. "Gamel-kun what have I told you about revealing yourself?" I look up to see . So he is a ringleader of this scheme. "Odd to see you here. ." Dr. Maki just looks at me and smirks? "I see my little experiment has worked in hitting a nerve." So he's the one who gave the Fake White Heart that info about me? How?...Oh no. The **PuToTyra** Combo! Those images were him looking into my memories? "So that's it." I hear a mechanical voice say as medals hit Gamel, Maki transforms into his greed form and deflects the shots. I turn to see Birth, he had opened fire on Maki to distract him.

Maki:( _looks to Birth_ ) Ahh. Birth. You and the rebellion have been much a distraction.

Birth:( _Reloads Gun_ ) Well I can't have you take over Lowee. You'll have to take it over my cold dead body!

Maki:( _Turns around_ ) Another time.( _gestures_ ) Gamel let us go for now. We will collect Her medals soon.

Gamel:( _follows after_ ) I will get Mezool's Medals.( _looks at OOOs_ ) Just you wait.

The Two Greeds take their leave as I look to Birth. "Financier, everyone none of you are hurt?" Birth says turning to the rest of us. Financier gives a sigh of relief. "Yes thanks to you and OOOs." That's when two more figures come running in. "What's going on?!" One asks, "Ah! Good to see that no one was hurt." The other one said. From the looks, they both are brothers, as they look similar and wear similar clothes.

Birth:( _Looks to brothers_ ) Ah Brothers you're here. I'm gonna patrol the area, just to make sure that the safe house is...well...Safe. Lead them there, I'll catch up.

Brothers? Odd names. **And people say I come up with blunt names** "There not our real names. They're aliases. Right, Older Brother?" "Yes...The Beauty with the eyeglasses. Can you grace us with your name?" Why do I get the feeling that they are people who only like, Big Boobs?

Vert:( _smiles_ ) My, what an honest person! My name is Vert.

OB:( _smiles_ ) Vert...Ah, what kind and voluptuous name...May I call you Lady Vert?

Oh my god. These guys are crazy over Big Boobs. Heh, Kinda ironic how this nation is the of the small. "Hey! So are you gonna show us where the safe house is?" I ask as I return to my normal form. "Now now. You can most certainly call me Lady Vert." Oh ok ignore me ok sure. That's when I feel Neptune hug my arm. I give a sigh as I bring Neptune closer. "Well I still have you Neptune." "Y-Yeah." Neptune blushes, so cute.

* * *

 _We are Nep_

Hiro brings me closer to him. I feel my face getting warmer, Ah~ he's so warm. "Well I still have you Neptune." "Y-Yeah." I look at Vert whose glaring at me, I shoot back a devilish grin. Heh Heh Heh, No one will get in the way of me and Hiro.

* * *

YB:( _walks up to Compa_ ) Now, the fine Madin with the flowing pink hair, may I receive your name?

Compa: Me? My name is Compa.( _smiles_ )

YB: Ah Compa…

And they I immediately seem to lose focus of the situation in front of me. I really don't care what's going on in front of me right this second. After a minute of the two complimenting Vert and Compa, they start to head finally to the safe house. "Uhh~ I thought they would never end with the compliments." I say putting away my blade.

IF:( _annoyed_ ) Why did they ignore us? What kind of bull is this!?

Financier:( _Bows_ ) I feel as if I should apologise for them. They only have interest in women with…. "Special Arrangements."

Hiro:( _sighs_ ) Yup I thought as much. Their on the levels of almost Super Perv.( _pats IF on back_ ) It's ok IF you're still very appreciated here.

IF: Thanks. It's good to know that we have at least one gentleman with us.

Financier:( _smiles_ ) It's wonderful to know that their is a gentlemen in your group.

* * *

 _Location change: Safe house_

We enter the safe house and start to get to the resistance leader. We enter the leaders room to see Blanc, the real Blanc. I can tell, I've played too many detective games to already know. We enter the room to see Blanc. The Real Blanc sitting on the ground reading a book...Oh wow she looks really cute up close. I was too blinded by rage earlier to notice. Here's to hoping that the real Blanc is better, than the fake.

Blanc:( _looks to doorway_ ) I'm busy now. I'm sorry, but can you lead them out?

Everyone except Hiro: Whaaaaa?!

Financier: They came all the way here for us. It would be rude to send them off.

Nep: Wh-Wh-Wh-What's Lady White Heart doing here?!

Blanc: Why not? This is my room you know.

Hiro:( _walks in_ ) It's nice to finally meet you. Resistance Leader, Blanc. The Real White Heart.

Neptune starts getting really confused. She's so unsure about what's going on. Vert seems to know, as should be expected of a gamer who plays all night. "Allow us to explain for Lady Vert and Com-" I decide to take a gander at whats going on.

Hiro:( _puts up a hand_ ) Let me guess. The Blanc at the basilicom is Arfoire disguised as White Heart, and usurped her, this was done with Blanc's power being taken. And this is just a theory but. It's possible that while at the same time, Arfoire. The Fake, has been getting assistance from Avenier in order to build a powerful army. Resources have been traded between both nations that includes. Weapons, Mechs, supplies, and Cell medals. These trades seems to put that once Arfoire starts her invasion it will look as if Laststation has joined Lowee thus causing the war to escalate between the four nations. While Maki just wants desire to overflow so, then he can destroy the world even faster.

Everyone:( _dumbfounded_ ) …..

Birth:( _walks in_ ) Wow he pretty much had the same guess as me.

Hiro:( _looks to Birth_ ) And it's good to see you as well. Kengo. How has my favorite cousin been?

Birth:( _Urk!_ ) Uhh….Wh-What do you...Mean? Who's this Kengo?

I walk up to Birth and take the cell medal out of the belt. The armor disappears revealing my cousin Kengo, in his red T-shirt, brown jeans, snow boots, snow coat, and snow cap. Kengo is my cousin, though we act like we are brothers, since we both lived close to each other. So our love of Kamen Rider is shared.

Kengo:( _sighs_ ) Ok when and how?

Hiro: The moment you said we know each other. You are the only other person it could be.

Kengo: Shit. And I thought that I would be able to make a cool arrival.

Blanc:( _sighs_ ) Now that that's out of the way we can proceed…( _points at Vert, Nep, and Hiro_ ) W-Wait haven't I seen you three?

Vert:( _takes off glasses_ ) My, do I need to remind you, Blanc?

Blanc:( _surprised_ ) Vert?! Why did you come to Lowee?

Vert:( _smiles_ ) I came for Iffy and Hiro. Mostly Hiro but… _*Ahem*_ I also came to help Neptune and pay Conversation a "Visit."

Blanc:( _looks to Nep, and Hiro_ ) So that small pint and other guy next to you are….

Nep: I lost my memory, but um…( _waves_ ) Hey-Hey, Blanc! Long time, no see!

Blanc:( _battle stance_ ) So you came here to fight me for position in the Console War…

"Now hold on-" I began to protest as a figure busts out from a separate room. It's Ankh! I run up to him. "Ankh! How did you get here?!" I ask, he shoots a glare at Kengo and runs up to him and grabs his face. "You little prick."

Hiro:( _looks at Kengo_ ) Kengo. What did you do? Please don't tell me you.

Ankh:( _annoyed_ ) This knocked me out and took my medals. You also took 70% of my cell medals!

Kengo:( _sweatdrop_ ) W-Well I was gonna hand them back.

Ankh:( _pissed_ ) Lies! Well I oughta!( _gets smacked into the wall by a hammer_ ) Ah-Ah Ahhhh~

Hiro and Kengo:( _hugging each other_ ) Uwwwwah! こわいい〜!( _Scary!_ )

Blanc:( _sighs_ ) Please use your inside voice please? The Goddess are talking.

Ankh: Y-You Bitch.

And Ankh is smacked again with the hammer. "S-Sorry." Ankh says. " _Sigh~_ "

* * *

End of Chapter 31


	39. Chapter 32: Face off

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 32: Face off

Entering the Lowee resistance, HQ the party meets up with Kamen Rider Birth. Whose real identity is Hiro's cousin Kengo Mako. The party also meets with the real Blanc who's been leading the resistance, to reclaim her nation. We return to him now at Lowee HQ.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

After Ankh recovered from being knocked into the wall, the goddess talk out and Blanc is being very hard headed when she's in a very clear jam. After a moment of silence Kengo gets a call.

Kengo:( _takes out screen_ ) Hey Ankh, Hiro. The prez needs to talk to you.

He puts the screen on a table as we see the Prez Kougami. "Hello again Hiro-kun, Ankh-kun." Kougami smiles as a box appears in Kengos hands. "Who's this man?" Oh that's right. Vert hasn't met Kougami before now.

Hiro:( _points to Kougami_ ) He's the president of the Kougami Foundation, the ones who gave us the bikes, my blade, the animal cans, and this.( _pulls out the burst driver_ ) It's thanks to the Foundation's products, I was able to convince Yvoire the big mistake he was gonna make. He's also the one who help create the Birth Driver.

Kougami:( _smiles_ ) _Exactly!_ It's nice to meet you for the first time Lady Vert.( _points to Kengo_ ) Allow this cake to commemorate our first meeting.

Kengo opens the box and a green and beautiful cake lies before us. "Ah. It's beautiful, thank you. But I presume the reason for the call is much more than just introductions correct?" Vert asks taking the cake Kougami smiles.

Kougami: すばらしい！( _Excelent!_ ) As expected of a Goddess. Yes I'm here to collect 70% of the medals that Hiro-kun and Ankh-kun has collected.

Kengo:( _sweatdrop_ ) Uhh I already took 70% of the medals already.

Ankh glares at Kengo. "Uhh heh, heh, s-sorry." Ankh sigh's. "Kougami, next time just tell me ok?" Huh odd of Ankh to say such things. He would probably have at least asked 60-40, but I guess the deal still stands. For all of those who don't know, Ankh made a deal with the Kougami foundation. In exchange for using the foundations equipment, Ankh and I would have to give up 70% of the medals that we collect. After that a tremor rocked the entire building.

Nep:( _surprised_ ) Whoa! Wh-What was that?!

OB: The tremor...it seems as if it came from outside.

Ran-Ran B:( _runs in_ ) Lady Blanc, we're in trouble.

Nep:( _waves hello_ ) Hey, it's Ran-Ran! Howzit! You should've called if you were coming.

Ran B:( _confused_ ) ...Who are you? Ran-Ran doesn't know you.

Vert: Neptune? This Ran-Ran here is not the same Ran-Ran than the one you met in my nation.

Nep: Huh? Really? They kinda look the same.

Blanc:( _stands up_ ) So, what's the problem?

Ran B: The Basilicom is attacking us!

* * *

We rush outside to see the fake Blanc leading the charge. "Are ya okay, Blanc? You look kinda pale…" Neptune asks in worry for the Real Blanc. "It's because my Shares are down… But, I can still handle this." Blanc insists as she readies for battle. I turn around.

Hiro:( _serious face_ ) Lady Blanc, I think you should stay in the back. You're in a weakened state, so this is for your safety.( _bows_ ) I know you don't want help from the other Goddess but I'm begging you to stay in the back!

Nep:( _pats Hiro on the back_ ) You should probably just follow what he says right now. He won't stop worrying about you.

Blanc:( _conflicted_ ) … _Sigh~_ Fine! But don't you fail me. Or get others caught up.

We head out to the main area where the Fake Blanc, stands ready to battle. "Finally came out, did you? You fake." FBlanc says to her. "I'll send those words straight back at you." Blanc shoots back, I strap on my belt and I put in **TaToBa** , I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Kengo walking besides me with his Belt. "Don't over do it ok?" I smile. "Same to you." I say as I angle the belt and scan. " _Henshin!_ " The medal signs appear around me. " **Taka! Tora! Bata! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " The belt sings as I'm put in the OOOs suit.

* * *

 **Kengo has Joined the party!**

* * *

Kengo:( _straps on belt_ ) It seems your time is up Fake Blanc!( _takes out cell medal_ ) It's time for your extermination.( _flips medal into air_ )

Kengo catches the medal in his right hand. " _Henshin!_ " Kengo says as he puts the medal into the belt. Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the O Medals that power the Greed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth's powers originate solely from the Kougami Foundation's technology developed by Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Birth's armor there are capsules called Receptacle Orbs, in which the Birth CLAWs system is stored until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. Kamen Rider Birth's exosuit originally had a self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function was disabled by Shintaro Goto when Kiyoto Maki defected to the Greed side.

Birth:( _takes out Birth buster_ ) Let's dance!

FBlanc:( _gestures_ ) Come Killachine.( _Killachine appears_ ) Go and destroy them, city and all!

Th-The city!? Th-This bitch! I'm gonna- "Hiro don't let your anger get to you." Kengo says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Remember what Grandma always said: When your emotions start to get to you take a breath to see the world in a cleared vision." I stop and take a slow deep breath. "Ah~ Thanks I needed that." I turn back, that's when I notice Maki standing on a building. "Go." Maki gestures as a parrot Yummie flies in, and lands besides the fake Blanc.

FBlanc:( _looks to Maki_ ) I don't need you help.

Maki:( _looks at Doll_ ) I'm sure you do. You have lost to them one to many times you old hag. And I have my own reason of entering him to this battle.

I look to Maki, as I tell Kengo. "Kengo. Shoot the doll." "Roger that." Kengo says aiming the Birth Buster, and shoots the doll right off of Maki's arm. Maki starts to freak out, I chuckle a little. "After what has happened that was very needed." I say as I turn back to the Yummie. I decide to take a look at potential medals. **Taka** vision activates as I notice a Core Medal? Yeah it's the **Condor** Medal!

OOOs:( _Turns to Ankh_ ) Ankh! In the Yummie. It has the **Condor** Medal inside it!

Ankh:( _grins_ ) Finally one of my Core Medals.( _turns to Hiro_ ) Don't you dare let it live!

I give a nod as me and Kengo get ready for battle. "You handle the Yummie. I'll handle the Killachine with the others." Kengo says. I give a nod as I dash towards the Yummie. I start off my assault by slashing the Yum with my claws. The Yum launches into the air dodging my attack. "Hiro! Use these!" Ankh throws me **Unagi**. I switch out the **Tora** Medal with it. " **Taka! Unagi Bata!** " The chest peice switches out, as I gain whips. I launch it towards the Yum, it latches on to it's leg, I pull the Yum back down into the ground. I then switch **Bata** with **Cheeta**. " **Taka! Unagi! Cheeta!** " The legs change as I run circles around the Yum, wrapping it in the eel whip. I charge the whip with electricity shocking the Yum, I stop running and pull on the whip. It spins the Yum around like top. I then grab the scanner and do a scanning charge. " **Scanning Charge!** " I do a pose as I dash towards the Yum and jump into the sky. I throw whips towards two pillars as I pull myself towards the Yum.

OOOs:( _flurry of kicks_ ) **Special attack! Ora Kogeki! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!**

My kicks hit the Yum as I knock it into the Killachine. The Yum explodes as I grab the Core Medal. "Fuck you." I say as I stand back up and turn to the creator. "Hiro! Look out!" I hear from Kengo as something enters my back and pulled out something. I turn around and I see Maki in his Dino Greed form. I lauch my whip, but Maki Dodges and lands on a building looking at 4 Core Medals.

Maki:( _returns to human form_ ) This is very interesting. Hiro is a Greed? ...No not just a Greed.( _shows medals_ ) Look upon these medals that hold the power of not only a **Dragon**. But a **Phenix** and **Griffon** too! You are a cross between a God, a Greed, and a Human! The power that flows through these medals are incredible!

I suddenly lose balance as I stumble onto my knees. I'm a Greed, a God, and a Human? Holy shit this is weirder than that time I had that argument with the Octopus about who was the lead actor in Mission impossible.

* * *

Hiro:( _facepalms_ ) For the last time. Tom Cruise was the lead actor! Not Bruce Willes!

Octopus:( _shakes head_ ) Nope you're wrong. Bruce Willes was in Mission Impossible.

Hiro:( _annoyed_ ) It clearly shows Tom Cruise as the star actor. On all the promotion art and-

Octopus:( _jumps on Hiro_ ) You're wrong. Bulb bulb bulb!

* * *

Come to think I may have just been drunk during that time. Big Sis did force me to drink. I am a bit of a light weight. "Hey OOOs I'll be taking back my medals now." I hear as Kazari jumps down from where the other Greeds are. "Bring it." I say as I ready myself. I switch **Unagi** with **Tora** and I scan. " **Taka! Tora! Cheetah!** " The arms change back as Kazari and I start to battle. If we are to turn this battle around in our favor, I need to get the **Lion** Medal. If I can do that then with, **LaToraTah** I'll be able to quickly take down the Killachine's. But I'm not so sure that just knocking him into submission will allow me to get at the **Lion** Medal. I need to employ my special technique in order to get at it.

OOO:( _bends over_ ) AHHH~ Shit. I guess loosing those medals made me weak.

I walk and lean against a wall. "Hmm, even if you are a mix you're still just Human." Kazari gloats as he walks up to me. "Shit. This may be my end." I say pressing against the wall. I smirk as the **Tora** claws fold out and I use the **Taka** Vision to locate the Core Medal. "Just Kidding." I say as my claw makes contact. I roll forwards and as I do, I take out the **Lion** Medal. "Wha? But How?" Kazari says in shock.

OOO:( _Stands up and turns around_ ) Wow Kazari. If I knew you would fall for that, I would have taken more Medals.

Kazari:( _Surprised_ ) What...But How?

OOO:( _Changes medal_ ) School trick. Great for tricking Substitute Teachers.

I grab the OOOs scanner and I scan. " **Lion, Tora, Cheetah! Rata~Rata~Rata~Ratoratah!~** " A blinding light forces everyone to cover their eyes. The **LaToraTah** Combo armor appears on me. "Let's see you take me now." I say as I speed away from Kazari and towards the other.

* * *

End of Chapter 32


	40. No update

Hello everyone. Forge here, I put this out today to inform you all that I will not be putting up anything for a bit. I don't know if it will just be this week or I might be quite awhile. As I'm writing this, my grandma has just died. And now rests in peace. I don't know how long it will take before I can write and post again, but till then. Please, continue to read my work and give me criticisms. I love the feedback. thank you all for enjoying my work the past several years. And those of you who are new to my work, I hope that my work can give you a smile on a dreaded day.

Thank you.


	41. Chapter 33: An Unholy Hybrid

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 33: An Unholy Hybrid

The resistance base is assaulted by the Basilicom's forces. The Basilicom brings in Killachine that they have acquired from Aviner to destroy the town that the Resistance base is located. In order to stop the machines from destroying the city. OOOs gains back the usage of the **LaToraTah** and speeds back to where the party is to destroy the machines.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

I run down the streets of Lowee on my Tridendor. The combination of the Ridevendor and the Tora Candroid. This combo was made specifically to counter the excess energy that is used in **LaToraTah** thus allowing me to use this combo to it's fullest potential. But enough prattling I need to get down to business. I ride back towards the others and I drive up to see that there are 4 Killachine left. Knowing the party they handling themselves, "OOOs! Mind giving me a ride?!" I hear as I turn to Birth getting ready to jump on.

OOO:( _gestures on_ ) Go right ahead jump on!

( _Starts to Play_ _ **Kamen Rider Girls-Alteration**_ )

Birth jumps on as he starts opening fire of the Killachines. "Let's make this Showy!" I say as I ride towards one of the Killachines. Birth takes out a medal and puts it in the belt and twists the knob till it pops open. " **Blade Arm** " His belt says as a blade similar to Gundam Exia's arm blade appears. "Oh shit when did you get that?" I say pointing at it. "Later." Birth says pointing my attention towards the Killachine in front of us.

Birth:( _jumps up_ ) Ok time to cut this piece of junk down to size!( _blade folds out_ ) Eat this~!( _puts two cell medals in driver_ )

" **Cell Burst!** " The Birth Driver says as energy flows into the blade. " **Cell Dimension Crash!** " Birth yells as he strikes right down the middle. The machine explodes as Birth lands back on the ground. I drive round to a second Killachine, my claws fold out as I open fire on the back of the Killachine. I jump the bike into the air, as I jump off and scan my belt. " **Scanning Charge!** "

OOO:( _cuts through the gut of the Killachine_ ) **Seiiiyyaaa~!**

The Killachine explodes in awesome fashion as I take a pose. "Fuck yeah." I mumble under my breath trying my best not to explode due to the awesome I just did. "OOOs let's regroup inside." Birth says entering HQ. I sigh as I return to normal. I take out the medals as Ankh flies up and grabs all the Core medals I have on me.

Ankh:( _laughs_ ) Yes! Well done Hiro. You got these medals back to me and gain one more along the way!( _Looks at medas_ ) Wait where's my medal?

I take the **Condor** Medal out and show it to Ankh. I clench it in my hand, as Ankh tries to take it. "Give it here!" Ankh demands. I give a sigh as I shake my head, wagging my finger.

Hiro:( _smirked_ ) Hey Ankh let's make a deal. If we get a full set. You will allow me to use **TaJaDor** ok?

Ankh:( _scoffs_ ) _Tch_ ….Fine but any extra you collect are mine.

I smirk, as I flip the Medal over to him. "You've got yourself a deal." Ankh scoffs as he absorbs the medal. We head back into the resistance HQ, as we wait for a potential attack from the Basilicom. And it gives me time to take in all that has happened. " _Are you gonna die like you're father?_ " Arfoire words echo through my head…. _Sigh~_ Why is it I'm so strong physically, but I'm so weak mentaily?

* * *

 _Time skip 3 days_

IF:( _walks in_ ) I got some Intel for us.

Nep:( _perks up_ ) Oh! Did you get info on any good pudding places?

Compa:( _smiles_ ) Oh I would like to have some Lowee-made pudding too.

Vert:( _smiles_ ) I would be more interested in hearing new game releases in Lowee.'

IF:( _sighs_ ) I don't think any of that can be labeled as Intel…

Blanc:( _turns to IF_ ) Do you have information on Soy Pudding.

Soy Pudding? Is that even the thing? **Apparently. When I read this I checked the internet and I found Soy Pudding on sale.** I-I-I don't even. I can't get anything in this world at times. I give a sigh as I walk over to IF. "Do you have any info on Arfoire's or the Greeds where abouts?"

IF:( _nods_ ) Right. Well I do have something on the Greeds, but we need to talk about the weapons that are being transported into Lowee from Avenir today.

Blanc:( _annoyed_ ) Wha! How dare they...!

Nep:( _puts a hand up_ ) Now hold on there a bit. We still got time to nab 'em.

Blanc:( _takes a breath_ ) ….I see…. Sorry for raising my voice there. So, where will this be held?

IF: At the Avenir No.2 Storage Facility.( _looks over to Hiro_ ) Speaking of which. I should tell you, Kengo, and Ankh. Maki has been spotted at an old abandoned factory. Details around that place and what he does there are scarce. So you guys watch your back.

Hiro:( _nods_ ) Ok thanks.

Kengo:( _looks to Hiro_ ) Let's go. Now that there are two of us we can watch each other's back.

Ankh:( _looks at hand_ ) You better get me some Cell Medals.

Kengo and I just sigh at Ankhs threat. "Right, well me and Kengo will check out the Facility, while you ladies stop the Trade." The girls give a nod, as me and Kengo grabs our stuff and leave the room. Time to find out what Maki's up to.

* * *

 _Location change: Outside_

As we leave the hideout, I hear footsteps following me. I turn around. It's Vert, I turn to her as Kengo and Ankh heads ahead. "What is it Vert?" "Be Careful." Vert says. I just smile and give her a thumbs up. "It's fine." "No! It's not." Vert says grabbing my head. "It's not fine. Not one bit." She brings my head and down to her chest.

Vert: Look be careful out there. You don't know what Maki might have in store for you. I don't want to see you suffer, so please when you're out there….Watch each other's back and come back to me.

Hiro: ...( _nods_ ) I understand. I'll be careful out there. I promise I will return to you.

Vert:( _let's go of Hiro_ ) Good. Now go.

I wave goodbye to her as I head to a vendor. It changes into the Ridevendor and we drive off.

* * *

 _Location Change: Abandoned Factory_

The three of us arrive at the factory. "Let's _Henshin_ so that any attack launched at us won't kill us on the spot." Kengo recommends as we strap on our belts. I put in **TaToBa** combo, as Kengo fips a cell medal into air. I angle the belt and scan, as Kengo catches the medal.

Hiro and Kengo:( _henshin pose_ ) _Henshin!_

" **Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " Kengo turns the knob on his belt as it pops open and the armor latches on. "Ok. Let's go." I say as we enter the facility with caution. "Nice of you to join us. OOOs, Birth, Ankh." We turn to see Kazari, Uva, and Gamel looking down at us from the catwalk. "Heh. Here to hand over your medals?" Ankh scoffs.

Kazari:( _sighs_ ) Ankh. You're so predictable. But this time, we have evolved, as humans have.

Red eyes activate in the darkness behind them as a Killachine jumps towards us. Energy enters the **Batta** Legs as I jump back. Birth puts a medal into his belt and turns the knob. " **Caterpillar Legs!** " Treadmills construct themselfs on his legs as Birth drives back. Ankh's wings open out and launches into the air. At that moment something launches into him as he impacts into the wall.

Lost Ankh:( _attacking Ankh_ ) Give me my medals!

Ankh:( _Tosses holder_ ) H-Hiro!

I catch the holder as I take out my blade. "So when you Evolved did you mean as in you can't fight your own battles anymore? Cause that sounds like you're being a coward." Birth remarks as Uva scoffs. "You honestly think we would go that low? Never. Gamel your up." Gamel claps as he takes out a cell medal. "Here you go!" Gamel tosses the medals into the Killachine as it morphs, into a hybrid of machine and yummie. So it's similar to Karzai's Infest Yummie. The Killachine's body is now part machine, but part Rino. This is really a deadly combo.

Birth:( _takes out Cell Medals_ ) OOOs! I have an Idea! Can you distract it?

OOO:( _nods_ ) Ok. But are you sure that the cannon can take it down?

Birth:( _shakes head_ ) Yeah! My armament should allow me to break through the armor and destroy this abomination.

"Right! I'm on it!" I yell as I switch to **Lion** and **Gorilla**. " _Henshin!_ " " **Lion! Gorilla! Batta!** " The headpiece changes to Lion and the arms change to Gorilla. I flash the Killachine but to no effect. Shit it's eyes must be tinted! I jump towards it and punch it's chest, again to no effect. I guess I need to hold it still, till Birth can finish his preparations. I switch the medals, to **Sai, Unagi,** and **Cheetah**. " **Sai! Unagi! Cheetah!** " The armor switches as I launch my whips and they latch onto the Hybrids arms. I transfer energy into my head as I launch myself into it's leg, knocking the hybrid over. I jump onto the catwalk and lift up the Hybrid. "Are you ready yet?"

Brith:( _putting medals into belt_ ) Almost fully charged!

I look down to see, Birth with the Breast cannon ready with new armaments on both his legs. A missile launcher on his right, with gattling gun on the left leg. "Wh-When did you get those?" I ask. "This is Birth Driver MK3. So it has some new armaments. Oh Shit! Look out!" I look to my left as I see Uva charging at me. "Oh Crap! Hurry up!" I yell back as I start to dodge.

Uva: Die!( _OOOs puts a hand up_ ) H-huh?

OOO:( _points to whips_ ) Hold these for a sec.( _Uva grabs whips_ ) Thanks. Now.

I run around Uva as he's wrapped up in the whip. I then slide through the catwalk rails and back onto the walk wrapping both Uva, and the Killer Hybrid together. "Are you Done?" I yell to Birth as he give a heads up. "Ok now it's out turn! **Arsenal Destruction!** " Birth yells as he let's out an arsenal of lasers, bullets, and missiles. I let go of my whips and I throw Uva towards the Killer Hybrid. At that moment Ankh blast through the wall and tosses Lost Ankh towards the hybrid as well.

Uva and Lost Ankh:( _annoyed_ ) Oh God Damm it!

All three are engulfed in bullets, lasers, and missiles. Yeah~ "Well, when I heard disturbances, I was wondering what was going on. It's good to see you again Sir Hiro." MAGES.? I turn to see her lifting up her hat. "Uhh. MAGES.? Were you waiting for a perfect moment just to appear?" I question as Birth jumps onto the catwalk. "Wait. Did you really?" Ankh asks, Birth just snickers as MAGES. sighs "Nevermind that fact. Shall we leave?"

OOO:( _nods_ ) That would be much appreciated.

Mages:( _magic circle appears around the 4 of them_ ) Then let us regroup with the others. _Ex Hac Pare Vir Addo Supera_!( _from here to a place beyond!_ ) Teleport!( _party teleports_ )

* * *

End of Chapter 33


	42. Chapter 34: A White Storm

HDNP Desire of Gameindustry

* * *

Chapter 34: A White Storm

After pushing back the attacking force, from the former Resistance HQ. The party splits up to handle different problems. The Goddess head to Lastation to stop a weapon transfer. While the Riders go to an abandoned factory to see if they can get anymore info on Maki's operation. But when the Riders arrive, they find themselves confronted by Uva, Kazari, Lost Ankh, and Gamel. There they show off their new ability to fuse mechanical Mechs and Yummies to make Hybrids. After taking down one of the Hybrids, MAGES. appears and transports the Riders away.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

We arrive at the Factory and we find ourself in front of a massive line of Killachines. _Holy shit!... Oh thank goodness they aren't activated._ A sigh of relief escapes my lips.

"Great Placement MAGES. you must be proud." Kengo snarks at MAGES. But she just smirks.

"Do not worry, with you 3 here it will be quick." The 4 of us walk out of the room. Just as we do the Killachines all activate.

"Aw man! Back up! Now!" I yell as we bust out, and to where everyone is.

Nep:( _looks to party_ ) Hiro? Kengo? Anky! Even MAGES.!

MAGES.:( _bows_ ) It has been a while, Neptune. Or, it Purple Heart more proper…?

Nep:( _confused_ ) When did you all get here?

MAGES.:( _smirks_ ) I heard bad rumors coming from here, so I just meddled in some affairs. In doing so, I picked up Sir Hiro, Ankh and his Cousin Kengo.

Kengo: I didn't know you were a Knight.( _nuges Hiro_ ) When did this happen?

I let out a sigh. _I don't even know the answer to that myself._

"Never mind that." I say to Kengo, as I see the Four Eye ass known as Ganache.

"OOOs and two new compatriots." Ass face snarks at us.

"He did not just call me a second fiddle." _I believe he just did._

"Shall we?" Kengo asks as he straps on his belt. _I thought you would never ask._

"Let's." I say. Taking out my belt I strap it on. Taking out our medals we put them in.

" _Henshin!_ " The two of us say in unison. I take out my scanner, and Kengo twists the knob.

" **Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa~TaToBa~TaToBa!** " The OOOs armor appears on, and the Birth armor builds on.

OOO:( _exhales_ ) Okay, watch my back Birth. And try not to back stab.

Birth:( _smirks_ ) Now that's the question. Try not to give me a reason to do that.

OOO:( _chuckles_ ) Duly noted. Let's go!

The two of us charge forwards as the Killachines. The two of us bust through the Killachines like they were nothing. Using Combo moves and the other machines against them. I put three cell medals into my blade and scan.

" **Triple Scanning Charge!** " I slash destroying half of the line. I look and admire my blade. "Holy...Wow I guess I leveled up." _I can't believe that it has this much power… Or is me?_

"I got the rest!" Kengo yells as he puts a medal into his driver. Turning the knob the orb pops open.

" **Drill Leg! Cutter Wing!** " Birth jumps up into the air as the Cutter wings pop out from the receptacle orb on his back. The receptacle orb on his right leg pops open and a Drill leg appears. Birth puts two cell medals into the belt.

" **Cell Burst!** " Birth flies up into the air.

"This is the end!" He yells.

MAGES.:( _magic circle appears_ ) Allow me to assist you. _Morphen meine autorität an das von der Himmel!_ ( _Morph my power to that of the Heavens!_ )

Birth:( _kicks_ ) **Birth Drill Kick!** Seiiiyyyyaaaa~!

A magic circle appears in front of Birth as his leg glows, Birth hits the Killachines busting through the remainder of them. Birth lands back on the ground and spins around for a sec.

"Uhh~ I hate that part." Birth mutters as the attachment armor returns into the Receptacle orb. _God I wonder if this is how Foruze felt after a Rider Drill kick?_ We return to our civilian forms as Four Eyes stares at the damage in disbelief.

Gana: I-Impossible! How can just the 3 of you destroy all of them?! It can't be!

MAGES.:( _smirks_ ) Believe what you believe, but note that what you believe is not reality.

Kengo:( _pauses_ ) W-Wait was that all of the Killachines?

Gana: Yes! The entire line!

Kengo and I just look at each other.

"Odd. You could have just thrown a cell medal and made the Killachine a Hybrid."

"A what?" Ganache asks confused.

"A-A Hybrid….Wait what?." _If he doesn't know what a Hybrid but… Oh._

"You realise it to?" Kengo asks. _Wow he has no idea._

"Yeah. He's been left out of the loop." The two of us turn around and start to leave.

"Hey! Where are you guys going!" Ganache yells towards us.

Hiro:( _points to Ganache_ ) We don't need to interrogate him. He knows nothing.

Gana:( _Smiles_ ) Heh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiro: What now?!

Gana:( _pushes glasses in place_ ) Well in the end I wasn't able to defeat you but I was able to distract you. You rebellious fools, your rebellion will be crushed today! And all those who are found helping them will be eradicated! That means the Town!

 _Th-The Town? N-No it can't be..._

"AHHH~! Help me!" I could feel my breath start to get heavier and heavier.

"I don't want to DIE~!" _No no not again!_

"What! The People in that town are innocent! They have nothing to do with this!" Blanc yells.

"Why should a fake like you care for them? They denied the true Goddess." Ganache says savoring in his glory.

* * *

 _We are Kengo_

A dark aura starts to form around Hiro. _Same as before, this isn't good._

"Hey Hiro-" I don't get to ask my question as Hiro dashes forwards and Smacks Ganache across the face. Launching him a feet away from him.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. A sick bastard like you doesn't deserve to live." Hiro says giving a Luigi Death Stare. Altho his is much more dangerous with the Aura he's releasing right now.

Nep: Hiro! Calm Down!

Vert: Please stop! Stop!

IF: Holy Crap Hiro! Stop!

Compa: Please Stop!

Blanc: This is the same as last time at the Basilicom. Holy shit.

MAGES.:( _surprised_ ) This, This is Sir Hiro's Rage….

Gana:( _crawling away_ ) Ah...Ah.

Hiro:( _pissed_ ) Where the fuck do you think your going? DIE!

 _I can't let this happen. If he does, then he will never recover._ I run in front of Hiro and I grab him.

"Hiro! Snap Out OF IT!" I yell as I smack him across the face, launching him into a nearby wall.

"Holy." MAGES. Says looking at the wall, I slowly walk up to him he opens his eyes tearing up a bit. Keeling down I flick him in the head.

Kengo:( _sighs_ ) Hey. Don't try and act like you're the center of the universe. You aren't alone in this. How many times must we remind you?

Hiro:( _shakes head_ ) K-Kengo…. Uh~ After this. I'm totally getting a therapist to help with this issue.

Kengo:( _smiles_ ) There you go.( _the two laugh_ ) Ok let's get you up.

Putting out my hand, Hiro grabs hold as I lift him up. We both embrace each other. _This is only temporary. We are definitely gonna have to deal with it sooner or later._

"Thanks Kengo. I'm glad I had you here." Hiro says.

"Heh damn straight." I say smiling at him.

* * *

 _We are Hiro_

As we get out of our embrace we notice Ganache trying to get away in his state.

"Can we at least give him a good beatdown?" I ask to everyone, with overwhelming agreement. we resolve to hurt him a little more.

Ankh:( _grabs Ganache_ ) I'll go first.( _smacks Ganache_ ) Onto you IF.

IF:( _smiles_ ) With pleasure.( _Kicks stomach_ ) On to you Compa!

Compa: Ok!( _smacks Ganache_ ) Nep-Nep!

Nep:( _Nods_ ) Ok Compa!( _roundhouses Ganache_ ) Vert!

Vert: This is what you deserve Ganache!( _socks in stomach then throws_ ) Blanc!

Blanc:( _looks to MAGES._ ) MAGES.? Do you wish to join in?( _Grabs Ganache_ )

MAGES.:( _shakes head_ ) No I'm quite fine. But thank you for the offer.

Kengo:( _waves_ ) Oh! Lady Blanc! Over here!( _blanc knocks Ganache over_ ) Hiro! Finish it!( _Upper cuts Ganache_ )

Hiro:( _thumbs up_ ) Right!( _kicks Ganache in the balls_ ) And that felt awesome! Ok enough of this, we need to get moving!

As we turn to leave, Kengo taps my shoulder.

"Wait what about Him?" Kengo asks. Ganash is lying on the ground twitching.

"Leave him, knowing his company they will get him." We rush out of the buildings.

"MAGES. Can you teleport us to Lowee?" MAGES. nods as she chants the same words that transported us from Lowee, here. A flash of light as we get transported.

* * *

 _Location Change: Lowee_

We arrive in the nick of time as Arfoire's forces decimate the city.

"Me and Kengo will handle the forces Arfoire deployed. You guys find the Old hag." The girls nod as Kengo and I transform.

" **Kuwagata-Kamakiri-Bata! Gata~Gata~GataKiriBa~GataKiriBa!** " I split into an army of myself as we split into teams to cover the entire city. Arfoire certainly got a wide variety for forces at her disposal. Most likely due to Maki. There's robots, yummies, Pseudo Yummies, and Hybrids. Taking them down was difficult at first because there was so many versions of me, that properly coordinating them was tough. But I quickly got used to it and taking down the army became ten times faster. After destroying the last one, all other versions of me disappear leaving me in the middle of the city.

"Wahha~! * _Sniff_ *" I turn to see a little boy crying in an alleyway, as I rush over to him I notice a small smirk from on his face. He immediately transforms.

"Lost Ankh!" I say jumping back. _Damn it I should have seen that!_

LAnkh:( _turns into Greed form_ ) Give me back my Medals!

 _Okay he's just annoying at this point._ Lost Ankh goes full power against me, as he blasts me and tries to force me out.

"Stop messing around!" Seeing Ankh, he tosses **Gorilla** and **Condor** to me. I put them in and change.

" **Kuwanga! Gorilla! Condor!** " The armor changes as I start to fight back against Lost Ankh. As the two of us battle it's clear that Lost Ankh is very pissed at the fact of his medals. As shown with his fighting, almost like a child trying to get some candy away from another kid. I need to finish this up now! I do a scanning charge.

" **Scanning charge!** " I launch my gorilla gauntlets into Lost as, I jump towards him. I electric charge my fiery kicks as I ram into Lost Ankh knocking a **Kujaku** medal out. Blasting him away he fires one last fire bolt that knocks the **Condor** medal out of my belt. The two medals fly of to who knows where.

OOO:( _looks to Ankh_ ) Ah- ( _sweatdrop_ ) Ah hahahahahahaha….( _drops to knees_ ) I'm Sorry!

Ankh:( _angry_ ) Go get them back….Now.

OOO:( _salutes_ ) Yes sir!( _hops on bike_ ) I'm going right now!

* * *

End of Chapter 34

Man it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter of this story! So it's been a quite a hiatus. Time to stick this story back into gear! I hope you like it! This and other updates. Till then later!


End file.
